


Of Fate and Destiny

by Kai_nimura



Series: Samurai Troopers and The Furies [1]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: After Message, Blood, Drunk Sex, Engagement, F/M, For Me, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Metaphysics, Multi, Musical References, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Underage Sex, Resurrection, Secret Organizations, Sexual Content, Some parts take place after Gaiden before Message, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Drinking, not underage in japan, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 63,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_nimura/pseuds/Kai_nimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it Fate or is it Destiny?  They had their own lives, they where finding happiness and peace.  But since when was life easy for the Samurai Troopers?  Sometimes Fate connects you to people for a reason, sometimes Destiny changes to suit what you need it to be to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slumbering Furies Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Technology - I have increased cell phone - Internet tech by several years. In a world that deals with attacks by mythical beings increased communication and information access became rather important. So by 1994 the basic flip phone with simple text messaging -SMS messaging was available. Also using the idea that no translator exists like Nasuti's that she used in the second OVA in Africa. So a tech jump seemed plausible. Other then some jumps in technology I have attempted to keep things era accurate. However GPS tech is still in it's early stages for personal usage. Email is not yet available on cell phones nor is the internet. No camera phones yet.
> 
> Relationships - I decided to do research in Japanese relationships / dating / marriages. So I've done my best to stick to the correct cultural methods and thoughts on the matter. It's very uncommon for people to 'date' before becoming girlfriend/boyfriend. They become a couple and THEN they hold hands - kiss - go on dates. Also sex, there is more 'heavy petting' and oral sex then actual sex in many of the couples before engagements. HOWEVER! Yes, this does not apply to everyone, and their are certain people who do bypass the norm and are sexually active, and do behave and are close / intimate with each other before becoming a couple.
> 
> Underage Drinking- Japan has one of the highest age for drinking laws. However this law is NOT enforced very strongly, so minors do and can have access to alcohol quite easily.

~Three Years After Message~

One more year of college, that's all was left. Then what? Go home and take over the family business and his role as head of the family. Shin sighed as he dropped back onto his bed in his apartment, Already packed and ready to leave soon to head home, to see his family. Though, he was concerned when he spoke to his mother on the phone only an hour ago. Something important, too important to talk about on the phone. More so when his sister got on the phone and informed him -no bringing friends home, this time. You'll be too busy.-.

So he had new armor, was still the bearer of Suiko. But since that day, three years ago, no battles came. He would never forget anything that happened to him, his own insight on his life and role. He had done his best to ignore his mother and sister's questions, on his own personal life. More so the lack of a girlfriend. Even in college he didn't date. He had his reasons.

He believed them to be good reasons. He might die in battle, and what then? Leave behind a widowed wife and fatherless children? Like his own father? Break someone's heart so strongly by his own death that it affects their health? What kind of girl could even understand that, or what he was. His family knew of Suiko, but how could he explain that. The destruction and the news reports. How he was involved. But it had been years. And nothing, no great battle came. No more foes or dark forces.

But he remembered that day. They had just gotten their armors, the new ones from Suzugani. When a sight that confused him and his friends happened. The great pillars of light that shot up from the ground, Later they discovered the locations where temples, holy spots, historical landmarks, and monuments. It was a global event. Hundreds of places. The same lights shone into the sky everywhere. Then - nothing-.

There was nothing there, They looked, they tried to figure it out. But there was NOTHING. Even worse was when they spoke to Nasuti about it. She was upset, not so much about the lights, but the fact that after she had explained the Troopers to the UN. She was escorted out of the building, and told by men in very fancy suits, that it would be in her best interest to 'shut her mouth'. Even more worry some was that the men where armed, concealed guns under their jackets. Whoever they where. They meant business. She saw the lights herself, and from what she had no idea. All they could figure out was that it was global.

However, shortly after the lights, Nasuti was in even more distress, her entire computer records on the Troopers, all of her grandfather's files. Hacked and copied, stolen. She watched the -virus- copy and transmit everything she had. However, the rather large bank transfer into Nasuti's account for 'cooperation in sensitive matters'. Was even more disturbing. Nasuti had decided to not act on it, whoever or whatever did this, was bigger and more powerful then even the Troopers could handle. It was a difficult choice for her to make. But given the fact that the message from the Bank Transfer was in the same code that her Grandfather used for his notes and files, she knew they had to be connected. And it made her wonder what her grandfather had been associated with, how he got the information he had. And his funding, Money never seemed to be an issue for his research.

But it had been three years since then. Shin didn't mind not fighting, at least he had the new Armor, just in case. Though Shu had been disappointed in not being able to try his new armor out. The more he thought on it, the more it seemed like a blessing. Maybe he COULD have that life he didn't think was possible. It was a conflict, the idea of being a husband and father, and being Suiko. Much less finding someone who would not be upset by it. He groaned in frustration and rolled over on his bed grumbling nonsense into his pillow.

He welcomed the idea, husband, father. He could be -normal-. Whatever that meant. He could have it, a girlfriend, a wife. Not have to 'borrow' magazines out of Shu's collection because he was too embarrassed to buy his own. His friend had no shame, some of the magazines where incredibly filthy, with fetishes he didn't know existed. But, he did like the ones with the cute girls in sexy nurse outfits.

Maybe he'd be lucky, maybe someday he'd have a cute girl who would dress up for him. Shin cursed at his own thoughts and the effect they caused on him. He scooted over to the edge of his bed reaching over the side to hunt for something under it. Grabbing a magazine, Shu was never going to get these back.

In hindsight, he was happy there wasn't another battle that killed him. He dreaded to think about what his mother or sister would think of him if they found these in his apartment. "At least my likes aren't as weird as some of the guys'.." He flipped through the magazine, hunting for something to use for his purposes. Shu tended to steer towards girls in cosplay outfits from video games, Ryo liked 'Office Lady' outfits, Touma and Seiji shared the same taste in what they liked to see on girls in these magazines, it was mostly lingerie based outfits. But where Seiji's tended to run closer to the sweet and innocent kind, Touma's ran in the complete other direction.

But he pushed those thoughts out of his mind and quickly replaced them with the images in the magazine, as well as working to release some of his own stress.

~(Love At First Sight : TINT )

Shin was tired, He had only been able to get a nap in before going to catch the train and make his way back home. A twelve hour long journey, and he had left the previous night. He felt exhausted, not so much from traveling but more so from the fact his mind didn't allow him a chance to sleep well. He arrived home, and before he could even sit down, was told by his sister Sayoko, to take their mother to her check up at the local Clinic. His bags taken from him by his sister as he was pushed out the door with his mother behind him and tossed the keys to his Brother-in-law's car.

Shin adored his mother, he worried about her health and well being, her happiness. When all she was concerned with was the happiness of her children. And being a grandmother, Sayoko and her husband had welcomed their first baby in the world a year ago, a little girl, Who did look up to her 'Uncle Shin' quite a lot.

Shin smiled at that memory, Meeting his niece. It was at that moment he knew he did want to be a father someday. But that would require solving the problem of even finding a girl who would marry -HIM- and all the weight he carried. He stood there, waiting for his mother's checkup to be finished. He could use some more rest, thought he doubted he'd find the peace of mind he needed.

"Mr. Mouri?"

Shin turned his head, and time seemed to freeze for him. He stared at the nurse who had walked over, holding some paperwork, Deep brown long hair tied back, except for her bangs soft and lightly curved just past her eyebrows, framing her face, and putting focus on her eyes. Her eyes where a deep blue, like the depths of the ocean, just before it becomes too deep for sunlight to touch. He didn't realize he was staring, Until she said his name again. "Yes, What?"

"Could you sign these please?" She stepped closer and handed the clipboard over to him, and explained the paperwork, and how his mother had signed him over as -in charge-of these things. As he read over the papers and signed them. She was watching him, admiring him. She smiled when he was done, hiding her own blush with her sweet smile, "Thank you, Sir." Her courteous bow was short and simple, as she walked away with the paperwork.

Shin found himself watching her walk away, mentally scolding himself for staring, she had nice legs, nice face. nice.. everything. He chuckled at himself and shook his head. Maybe he was just lonely, or she just fit his personal fantasy.

He helped his mother outside and groaned at his own luck, pouring rain, and he forgot the umbrella. "I'll get the car, and drive it closer ok?" He said, When an umbrella appeared before him, in the hands of the pretty nurse from before.

"You can use mine." She said as she smiled at him, "I'll be ok! I have a second one! Here, you need it more!"

Shin took the umbrella, and stuttered out a thank you. He watched as the cute nurse , wearing rain boots, and a floral print coat, pull out a second smaller umbrella out of her purse, cute and printed with red hearts all over it. She popped it open and walked away. Shin stared at her, his mother had a grin on her face. "Come on, son. We have dinner guests tonight. We need to get ready."

He looked over at his mother, and asked. "Mom. What's going on?"

"I'll explain when we get home." She smiled, "It's nothing bad. You worry too much."

Shin rolled his eyes as he started the car and took his mother home, escorting her inside, as he slipped off his shoes, He could hear his sister chatting to her young daughter as she cooked and his brother -in-law finishing tidying up. Then getting asked to start preparing dishes for the family and guests. "What is going on?" He entered the kitchen to see his mother and sister cooking.

He wasn't expecting the answer. -They found him a 'wife potentional', a possible girlfriend. They where trying to set him up with someone.- He closed his eyes, just listening to his mother and sister talk, -She's from a good family, We've spoken to her parents and they approve of the match. She's very pretty, She will make a good wife for you.-

"Do I get any say in this?" He finally looked at them. Only to receive an exasperated sigh from his sister - Of course he did, they weren't going to force him to marry her, just suggest that he at least strongly consider it.- He rubbed his face with his hands as he retreated to his room, He had time before 'fate and family' threw some girl at him. So a bath,take his mind off it, get clean and relax.

Time however seemed to fly past him. He soon found himself dressed and waiting, before his nerves took over and he retreated into the kitchen. He was fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt, His mother came up to him and fixed the collar of his shirt, and undid the buttons on his cuffs and helped roll his sleeves up a bit to his elbows. "You look like your father did. He would have been proud of you." She helped him into a fitted vest, that suited his body. Doing the top two buttons on it. "There, now you are handsome, this girl will surely like you."

His Brother in law called out, telling them that a very nice looking car just pulled up, Sayoko handed her daughter off to her husband, "They're here!"

Shin stared at his mother, He could face the hordes of darkness and evil that wanted to kill him and his friends. But this? Why did this seem scarier? She smiled at him, dressed in a Kimono herself. His sister was in a dress, while her husband bore a simpler version of what shin wore, minus the vest.

Ryuusuke, Shin's Brother in Law, was opening the door and helping them inside, taking their coats and umbrellas, as well as providing slippers for their guests to use. Shin slipped out of the kitchen, and got a glimpse of everyone. The father a tall rather wise looking man, wrinkles around his eyes and glasses on his face, his hair was gray. The mother, looking very tidy and well dressed in a nice formal looking deep blue dress. A younger girl, long black hair, had to be around Jun's age, her hair had bangs cut straight across, very traditional. Also wearing a dress, but it was cute and floral. Then he saw long legs, and baby blue heels being slipped off. His eyes went up those legs to a fashionable black pencil-like skirt, high-waisted. up further was a white short sleeved/cap sleeved flowly blouse, fitted and feminine with soft loose ruffles in the front.

He saw long dark brown hair, a hand push some of it back behind an ear, and he saw her look up at him. He recognized her. The pretty nurse from before. He blinked, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

His mother greeted her guests, "I'd like to introduce you to Doctor Hayashi, his wife, and his daughters. Rui, and Yori." She turned to her guests and introduced her family, "And this is my son Shin. He will be taking over when he finishes college. He'll be starting his final year soon."

Shin greeted the man before him, and spoke with him briefly on his education and dedication to taking over the role of Head of his family, and the business. This seemed to please the man, as he beckoned his eldest daughter to him, "Yori, this is the man we spoke to you about. You both should converse."

Yori smiled and Shin's mind snapped. "I have..your umbrella.."

She blushed and covered her mouth as she laughed, "It's ok, you can keep it." She explained to her father how they had met earlier that day while she was at work. Her father smiled, and was lead away with his wife and younger daughter to go sit and have a drink before dinner was served. Shin and Yori looked a bit shocked to see their families had rather plainly set it up so they had to sit beside each other.

But the dinner went well, ending with Yori's father having drinks with Shin's brother in law, As Rui glared at her father and scolded him for drinking so much. Yori's mother however had vanished to the kitchen to help Shin's mother and sister, and to admire the baby. Yori's mother dreamed of grandchildren.

Sayoko smiled as she watched Mrs. Hayashi and her mother talk about children, and how nice it would be to have grandchildren. Rui however had kindly asked if she could hold the baby. And sat nearby playing with the toddler, giving the small girl toys and looking at a picture book with her. The mothers shooed the hopeful couple into another room, after Shin's mother nudged her son to make her some tea and -talk- to his possible bride.

Shin's brother in law, and Yori's father had escaped outside to share a few drinks and be loud, without disturbing the women.

Yori sat there at the table, her hands in her lap, trying not to look too nervous about being alone with him, "Thank you, for the tea." She watched him sit across from her in silence, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. "I..If you would consider." She stopped and a concerned look was on her face, how to word this.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Shin looked over at her, a smile appearing on his face. He watched her nod her head in a silent stunned yes. He moved over to her side of the table, sitting down beside her, "Are you available tomorrow?" He reached over and pushed some of her hair back behind her ear, his fingers touching her face.

"Yes, I don't work tomorrow." She blushed and looked up at him as he stood up, he reached down and helped her up.

"I want to," He lead her out of the room, "Give you something." Shin lead her to his room, she was quite flustered.

"Shin?" She stood in the doorway of his bedroom, as he turned the light on, "Oh." She looked around, more so at the plants. The hanging ones. "Those are Kokedama?"

He looked over at her, "Pick one."

"Ah, Really?" She bit her bottom lip, "Did you make these?" She stepped closer and looked them over, "I can't choose, you should pick." She looked back at him.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and reached up touching one of them, that was carefully made with a small white flower. "How about this one?"

"That one is pretty." She was blushing, as she watched him push a chair over so he could unhook it from a small hook in his ceiling. She listened to him explain how to take care of it, and hunt for something to place it in so it would be safe until she got it home.

"I.. want to give you something too." She took a little step back as he turned around after locating a gift bag, that he forgot to toss out, it once held a book in it. Birthday gift from Touma. Even had the paper still in it. He carefully placed the Kokedama inside, He went to hand it to her. "But you need to close your eyes!" Yori was blushing quite badly, her face was red and she couldn't look at him. "Please?"

Shin couldn't stop his own smile, she was cute. "Ok." He set the bag down on the desk and closed his eyes.

Yori waved her hands in front of his face, making sure he couldn't see. She stepped up to him, placed her hands on his chest, leaned upwards, and kissed him. Shin caught her in his arms, one arm around her waist, the other touching her face. He held the kiss, returning it until she pulled away. She touched his face with her hands and smiled.

"Having fun?" Rui had followed them and was spying on them, like the brat little sister she was.

Yori yelped, "RUI! GO AWAY!" She yelled at her little sister, "I'm sorry...she's so nosey." Rui laughed and ran down stairs.

"I think they are dating now, they where kissing." Rui sat down beside Sayoko, as the mothers' hi-fived each other. -Success-.

Sayoko looked rather pleased with herself. "Good!"

"It's ok." Shin didn't let go of her, instead he leaned in and stole another kiss from her, "We should go back downstairs." He grabbed the bag and escorted her out of his room. They spent the rest of the evening in the kitchen, talking with their families.

Until it was time to go home and Shin helped Dr. Hayashi into his car, Mrs. Hayashi would be driving. Rui was unhappy with her father for drinking so much, Sayoko scolded her husband for getting drunk as well.

"Tomorrow?" Yori was holding the bag with the plant in it.

Shin took her hand and kissed it, "Tomorrow." When Yori got home she hung the plant up by her bedroom window.

~

"I don't need any help! Shoo OUT!" Sayoko was pushing her younger brother out of the kitchen, "I CAN COOK AS WELL. I HAVE EVERYTHING HANDLED! GO SEDUCE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'm not 'seducing' anyone! We're dating!" Shin protested as he grabbed his jacket and keys to his motorcycle, the one he kept at home, not the one he had in Tokyo.

"And you doubted us." Sayoko laughed as she folded her arms as he opened the door to leave, "She is a good match for you, I knew she would be."

Shin just looked at her, "Fine, you where right." He gave up and exited the house, heading over to Yori's, he didn't even reach the door before he heard a scream from inside. He quickly ran inside, which was a mistake.

"STOP THROWING YOUR STUPID RUBBER FROG AT ME WHEN I'M TAKING A BATH! I HAVE TO GET READY SHIN WILL BE HERE SOON!" Yori appeared, wearing just a towel, dripping wet, looking very angry as she yelled at her sister who was sitting on the floor of the hallway laughing. Until said rubber frog was heaved at her face, and smacked her right in the face.

"THAT HURT!" Rui rubbed her face and picked up the rubber frog, she noticed Shin. "Hey Shin!" She waved at him.

Shin found himself unable to move or look away. Yori however turned and looked at him, screamed and ran back into the bathroom, Shin rediscovered his feet and darted into a nearby room, his face red with embarrassment. Dr. Hayashi was in the room Shin had escaped into. The man looked over at the young man who had just entered the room, "Rui and Yori fighting again?"

"Yes sir." Shin walked over and sat down opposite of Dr. Hayashi.

"Saw Yori in a towel?"

"Yes." Shin had his face in his hands.

The man laughed, "I made coffee, go help yourself to some. She'll be awhile." He was used to it, being a father to two girls meant he was subject to chaos in all forms. Mostly that of having daughters who where close enough in age to annoy each other, with zero modesty of running around their house in various states of undress. He wasn't home often, as he did consultation work at the clinic that Yori worked at, but mostly worked in a hospital in Tokyo, where the Hayashi family had an apartment, as well as their main house in Yamaguchi. The apartment had only been used by Dr. Hayashi and family when both girls where attending school. Now it was just used by Dr. Hayashi and Rui as she still attended school in Tokyo. Mrs. Hayashi now stayed in Yamaguchi at the main house with Yori.

Yori finally appeared, in a skirt. Shin looked over at her and smiled. They'd been together only a week by then, but had been given space by both families to spend all the time they wanted together. Shin was on break before his final year at college started. "Ready to go?" Shin thanked Dr. Hayashi for the coffee and conversation, before taking Yori's hand and leading her outside, another outing. Which was really them just sneaking off to be alone without Rui spying on them. They didn't do anything scandalous, they just talked, though he did tend to leave out the whole armor part. He wasn't sure how to approach that yet, but felt it was perhaps too early to tell her about that. They loved picnics, walks, conversation, and Yori loved watching Shin put together a flower arrangement, he looked so calm yet so completely in control.

They also tended to end up making out with each other.

~(Just The Way You Are : Bruno Mars)

Yori was a wreck, Shin would be going back to Tokyo the next day. A twelve hour trip. Her father had already left to return to Tokyo, and her sister was packing to head back in a few days. Her mother was off shopping for the day and would return later.

But Yori? Yori was a wreck, she had spent every.single.day. With him since had she met him, and now she wouldn't get to see him, she had grown accustomed to seeing him and spending time with him. On days she worked he showed up to walk her home no matter how early or how late it was, he made her food to take to work. She had woken up early to bathe and get dressed. She had picked out a rather cute outfit and carefully did her makeup. Being thankful for waterproof eyeliner and mascara.

"Yori's upstairs in her room crying, I blame you." Rui had answered the door, a knock Yori hadn't heard. "Go make her stop, you're her boyfriend, that's your job." Rui narrowed her eyes at him, "Can I start calling you big brother now?"

Shin looked rather concerned, "Crying?" He started heading towards the stairs when she asked about -big brother-, "Ah. If you want to, I don't mind." Into her room he headed, he had been there before, due to a 'giant spider that was under her desk that no one would get rid of.' That turned out to just be a very realistic plastic one, thanks to Rui. "Yori?"

When he stepped into her room he saw her sitting on her bed clutching an oversized plush orca, Shin got it for her - well it had been his. But he gave it to her so she could have something of him to hold at night. She was hiccupping between sobs.

He set the flower arrangement down on her desk, he had spent hours on it. For her. He left the room returning with a glass of water.

"Please close the door." She whispered. "Beautiful." She looked at the impressive arrangement that he had placed on her desk. Made with such care and devotion. It was perfect.

Shin, however was looking at her. "Yes, you are." His comment only made her cry again. "Yori?" He sat by her side, pulling her into his arms and against his chest, trying to calm her down. The glass of water placed on her desk.

"Don't leave me."

"What?" He pulled back and looked at her, lifting her face with his hand. "Is that what this is about? I don't want to go back. It's my last year, after this I'll be done. I'll come home for every break. I WILL see you. I'll call you. I will keep in touch with you." His heart broke seeing her so upset, "I have my own apartment in Tokyo, it's just me there. If your family will allow it, If you have time. You can stay with me if you want to visit. I know your family has their own apartment, but I'd be happy to have you stay with me." He kissed her forehead, waiting for her reply.

"What if you meet another girl? What if there are prettier girls?...what if you forget about me?" She held on to his shirt, worrying over things.

He laughed, she was crying and he laughed. "There are and will never be prettier or more beautiful girls then you." He kissed her, silencing her tears for awhile.

Yori held him tight, allowing her breathing to calm down, "You are mine?" She asked after the kiss. She got another smile from him and a simple yes. But she wanted to be sure.

She wanted to make sure that she would leave such a huge impression on him that he wouldn't even be able to look at another girl without thinking of her. Or for that matter even touch himself. Shin watched her get off the bed and tug him close to the edge of the bed, where he was sitting.

What she did left an impression. She got on her knees and made him -hers-. His hands where in her hair, keeping it out of her eyes as he watched her. She would bring him so close, then pull back, letting him ride the waves up and down, until he was begging for her. She let him reach his orgasm, staying where she was, until he had finished.

He was panting when he noticed the smile on her face. He blushed when she opened her mouth to show off what she held there, before she swallowed and licked her lips. Making him shiver at that sight. He pulled her into his arms after fixing his pants. "Yours." He kissed her and laid down on the bed holding onto her, "All yours."

She closed her eyes cuddling him, rather content at that moment. They spent the following hours in each other's company, mostly camped out in her room. He cooked for her, he took care of her, he stayed by her side and even fell asleep for a few hours beside her.

The following day he left, after a rather long good bye. Shin left to return to Tokyo and his college. Yori cried and slept until he called later that night, checking in to let her know he got to Tokyo ok, and to check on her. They missed each other dearly.

~

Normally he would be spending his winter break with his friends. They had all made a habit of spending it together at Nasuti's house.

Of course that was before he got a girlfriend. So two maybe three days at the most. Then he was going to bolt out of there and head back home.

He held no offense to his friends but he missed her, He wasn't the only one with a girlfriend. Seiji was dating Nasuti. But those two seemed to be taking it slow and steady. Shin however wanted to get back home to the lovely little thing that decided a -goodbye blow job- was a fantastic idea. He didn't disagree.

So there he was, keeping quiet about the whole -girlfriend- part. He wasn't quite ready to try to explain that to them. He cared for his friends dearly, but this was his love life, his private life. "Nasuti? Can I use your phone?"

"Of course." She looked up from her cooking.

"Thank you." He got up and used the phone in her study, away from his nosey friends. "Hello? Hello Rui, is Yori home? ok." He sat down in the chair and leaned back, playing with a pen that was on the desk. "Hey! I'll be home soon, I made reservations for us. I'm not staying here long, I see them more often then I see you. I'll head over to your place right after I get home and get cleaned up."

He listened to her talk, closing his eyes and smiling. Enjoying the sound of her voice. "I miss you too, goodnight Yori." He hung up the phone and rubbed his face with his hands.

"So who's Yori?" Seiji stood in the door way a smile on his face.

"My girlfriend." Shin stretched his arms above his head, "Christmas eve with a beautiful girl sounds better then Christmas eve with a bunch of guys. Sorry."

Seiji laughed, "Understandable. If you need to leave early, I can cover for you. Nasuti and I have dinner plans as well. Since the guys will just watch movies or sleep all day." He walked in and sat down in one of the other chairs, "How serious is it?"

Shin yawned, "I plan to marry her." He looked over at Seiji, "After I graduate."

"That's rather serious." Seiji looked out the window at the light snowfall.

"Surprised you and Nasuti haven't gotten engaged yet."

"She informed me, I need to finish college first. I already got permission from her parents, when they visited last break, from France." He stood up as he heard Touma yelling at Shu, "Our friends are going to die bachelors."

"Oh come on! Shu's family will find him a nice bride!" Shin was smiling, "Touma will build himself a robot wife." He laughed at the idea.

Seiji shook his head, "Ryo will eventually find a girlfriend, Shu will somehow end up with one." He stood up, "Touma, he HIDES from girls on Valentine's Day. I hung out with him last valentine's day. He was avoiding girls. Something about, He wouldn't hate it so much if he wasn't expected to give them anything in return. Or could tell the difference between obligation chocolate and 'will you be my boyfriend' chocolate."

"So girls have actually confessed to him?"

"I doubt it," Seiji said, "He's never had a girlfriend, that I know of. I know it's not my business, but I think he has someone on his mind, or like us. Until recently our lives where just..."

"The armors." Shin finished. "I haven't told Yori yet. I will eventually. I never thought, believed I had the possibility of having someone this close. A girlfriend, a wife. Now I can see a future without fighting, I can see a future where I'm a father." He put his hand on Seiji's shoulder, "Hard to think about being with someone who we may end up widowing. Explaining our pasts to them. Hoping they understand it, and accept us."

They both heard a crash and the sounds of Touma and Ryo laughing. "I do feel bad for any girls that end up with our friends." Seiji walked out and looked at his friends, chess pieces everywhere. "I thought we didn't play that game anymore."

Ryo had watched the chaos unfold, mostly the chaos that was involved in Touma destroying Shu in a chess game in 5 minutes. "No, we don't play against Touma."

Shu grumbled, "He cheats."

"It's not cheating, it's strategy." Touma sat on a sofa as he sipped his hot chocolate amused with himself.

"Touma beat Shu in 3 moves." Ryo stood up and walked around the mess, "Nasuti will be mad if you two don't clean this up."

"Loser cleans up the mess." Touma made himself comfy.

"Someone's going to find himself waking up outside in the morning." Shu snarled at his too smart for his own good friend.

"OK! Enough, no one is dragging anyone outside!" Nasuti came in from the other room, "Dinner is ready!"

Shin left the following morning, claiming family obligations. Shu protested, Touma waved from his spot on a sofa where he was napping, and Ryo wished him a safe trip home. A long trip home, a quick shower and change of clothes.

Shin had Yori back in his arms. "Welcome home." He couldn't agree with her more. This felt like home.

~

Yori had spent so much time into making everything for Valentine's Day, her cooking skills where no longer ranked as -deadly-. But she wasn't going to even attempt to make something. So higher end store bought it was.

And she splurged. Two days before the holiday, she made the trip to Tokyo with her mother, arriving at the family's apartment together. Spent a whole day getting ready, packing the gift bag, chocolate she bought him, a soft hand knit scarf in lovely shades of blues and sea greens knit together so it looked like watercolors. A hand made key chain, the twin to her own. It was a little blue fish with a magnet in it's mouth, so when the blue fish met her pink fish it looked like they where kissing. And a cute 'exploding' picture box that unfolded and had lots of cute pictures of them together inside.

She even went and got her hair color touched up, So it was a lovely shade of warm chocolate brown.

Rui was tagging along, She had been meeting up and hanging out with Shin. Adoring her Big brother, who kept creepy guys away from her. Rui had gotten a hold of Shin and told him she had something from Yori for him.

Shin however already had plans to meet his friends, Nasuti included that day. So he just invited Rui to meet him.

Completely unaware that Yori was going to be showing up.

Valentine's Day. Yori was up very early. By the time she was done getting ready she looked perfect. It was snowing outside. Her black slightly heeled ankle boots, black fleece lined tights, A white miniskirt with a light pink fitted and very feminine blouse, under a fitted and feminine white winter jacket. Complete with a soft white scarf, white gloves. And her clear umbrella.

"Whoa." Rui looked at her elder sister, "Shin's going to be so happy to see you. You look like a model!" Rui was dressed cute too. Boots, fleece lined tights, shorts, a comfy, very plush sweater under her winter jacket. complete with gloves, and a scarf. "Come on, let's go!"

However their timing couldn't have been worse, Yori only got to see Shin when he came home. Since he also hadn't told her about Suiko yet, He may have never told her about Nasuti. Sure he told her he was visiting friends during winter break, he just may have forgotten to inform her one was female.

Shin forgot to tell his girlfriend that one of his long time friends was a girl. He also hadn't let any of his friends, minus Seiji know that he had a girlfriend. Mistakes where made. But he also didn't quite want Shu to scare his girlfriend just yet. Shu tended to over react, Touma had a bad habit of being a jerk without meaning to, and Seiji was just too attractive. Ryo was ok, there was nothing wrong with Ryo.

Yori and Rui came upon Shin with his friends, more correctly just his guy friends. Then Nasuti showed up before Rui could get Shin's attention. Yori stood there down the path watching, as this -girl- was welcomed by HER boyfriend... Yori already had fears of losing Shin to other girls, slightly unaware of just how attractive and pretty she really was. She had missed Shin so deeply, and cared about him so much. He was her first serious boyfriend. Her smile faded into a heartbroken sad stare. Trying not to cry or show how hurt her heart felt.

Rui was -livid-. She grabbed some snow nearby and made a rather tightly packed snowball. And threw it at Shin's head. Rui played baseball, as a pitcher. Her fastball was clocked at 104 Kilometers per hour. And that snowball hit him right in the back of the head. As soon as it hit she was making another one, as she yelled at him. "YOU JERK!"

Ryo saw Rui first, but not until after she had thrown the snowball at Shin. "What?"

Shin -knew- that voice. he turned around rubbing the back of his head, "RUI? WHY?" Then he saw - her-. "Yori?" He ducked the second snowball that was thrown at him. However it almost hit Shu in the face, but Touma caught it before it impacted. "RUI STOP WITH THE SNOWBALLS!" Shin glared at the teenage girl. Who was glaring at him.

Yori stood there looking at him, looking so lost and sad. her pale cheeks flustered from the cold, her lips tinted a lovely shade of pink from her tinted lipstick, that had extra moisture in it to keep her lips soft. She had dropped her umbrella by then, and snow flakes had landed in her hair. She looked heavenly. "Shin?"

"Yori?" Seiji reconigized the name. "Wait. THAT'S your girlfriend?"

That caught the attention of the others, even Shu looked up from the little bag of sugar-free chocolate his cousin got him, that he had carried along. Because he had to be careful when it came to sweets, he was at risk at becoming a diabetic. His cousin didn't want him to feel left out, being that he couldn't eat most of the obligation-chocolate he would end up getting. "Whoa." Shu stared at Yori. They all stared.

Nasuti blinked and looked at the angry young girl named Rui, the model-esque beauty named Yori, and then at Shin. Well Shin kept this quiet. She watched him walk over to the girl.

"I wanted to surprise you." Yori looked down at her feet, clutching the bag she had for him. She sounded so sad.

He reached down and lifted her chin up, "You did." He chuckled when she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on to him tight. She didn't care about offending anyone with her display of affection. To her she was -marking what was hers-. "Yours." He whispered into her ear. "I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her, closing his eyes for a moment as he just held onto her.

She kissed him just as he put her down, making him blush. "Mine." She held up the bag to him, "This is for you. I want to give you something else too, but it will need to wait till we get to your apartment. Oh we need to get my stuff from my family's apartment. I don't work for another day, so I can stay tonight, but I'll need to head home tomorrow evening."

"You're staying?" He took the bag off her and held her hand. "Something else?" He watched as he took off one of her gloves, popped one finger into her mouth and gave it a long hard suck before pulling it out of her mouth. His eyes went wide and he smiled. "Ok, yes. Soon."

"What'd you get?" Touma wandered over and tried to peek into the bag, until Yori smacked him on the head with her glove.

"Not for you!" She narrowed her eyes at the nosey interloper.

Shin pulled her over to his friends, "I would like to introduce Hayashi Yori. My girlfriend." He pointed out his friends to her, Touma, Seiji, Shu, Ryo, and Nasuti. As he introduced Nasuti, Yori's grip on Shin became a death grip, and she wrapped her arms around him and clung to him. "Yori.. I need to breathe."

"I'll breathe for both of us." She grumbled as she eyed Nasuti.

"Yori, We're just friends, stop that." He pried her off him and held on to her hand. "Nasuti is dating Seiji." Seiji walked up beside Nasuti and slipped his hand into hers, he wasn't big on any displays of affection in public.

"OH! ok!" That apparently changed everything. Shin reached to touch her hair to mess it up, when his hand was caught by Yori, "If boyfriend ever wants his -special gift- he'll reconsider messing up my hair."

"What's a special gift?" Ryo looked a bit confused.

"So! we're all going to eat right?" Shin tried to change the subject, which worked as it got the group to start walking, until Rui walked up beside Ryo, tagging along.

"It's a blow job." Rui grinned, the look of embarrassed shock on Ryo's face was priceless, however not as priceless as having four other guys and two girls all stare at Rui in shock. Rui however just looked at Shin and Yori, "What? You two are NOT as sneaky as you both think you are. You two where at his place or ours every day during Winter Break. Next time, CLOSE YOUR BEDROOM DOOR FULLY." She walked ahead of them, "The things I've overheard... you two are dirty. I never wanted to know about Shin worshiping at the shrine between my sister's legs! BLAHHHH!"

Yori's face was quite red, Shin was looking at his shoes, Touma couldn't stop laughing, Seiji had his eyes closed and was composing himself, Nasuti was blushing, Shu looked quite jealous, and Ryo had stared laughing. Yori took Shin's hand and caught up with Rui, and promptly shoved her sister into a pile of snow. This action spurred Rui to throw a snowball at Yori, who ducked. However Touma looked up just in time to catch it with his face.

One snowball fight later, which turned into three girls against five boys. The girls only won because Nasuti pretended to have slipped and hurt herself, which threw the boys off guard. They all went to check on her and got bombarded with snowballs. Nasuti even shoved one down the back of Seiji's coat.

The group took a train to Shu's family restaurant, dined, laughed, and went their separate ways. Rui going home to the family's apartment with Shin and Yori to grab her bags.

That night Shin got his -special gift-, but more importantly he fell asleep with her in his arms.

~

Before Yori met Shin, Yori met Andrea. Yori would never forget that day. She was working when she heard an awful crash outside, she rushed outside, To see a motorcycle, on it's side and the rider laying on the ground nearby. She was so worried as she ran over to check on the rider, clad in all black, leather jeans, a studded rather punkish belt, gloves, and a rather fashionable, at one point, leather motorcycle jacket.

She wasn't expecting to see a girl though when that helmet came off. "Are you alright?"

The helmet was unsnapped, yanked off, and dropped down on the ground beside the girl laying there, "Well, I'm not dead. So that's a plus. BIKE! I got to get the bike up!"

"Don't move you could have broken something!" Yori tried to stop the girl from standing up, but failing, stunned when she saw her face. Eyes a lovely shade of blue-green like fog on the sea, and black hair, short-ish hair an asymmetrical cut, rather punky and boyish on her. Perfectly done makeup, black eyeliner around her eyes and plush tinted reddish pink lip gloss. Yori caught herself blushing when the cyclist winked at her and hobbled to her bike. Forcing it up and switching it off. This wild girl had such a sexy, cool charm.

"Nakamura..Andrea." The punky beauty walked back over, well hobbled, "So about those broken things?"

"Hayashi Yori. " She sighed and looked her over, "Come on inside. What did you do anyway?"

"Tried to do a wheelie."

"What would make you try such a foolish thing!"

Silence for a moment, "Gave up my life's dream, for the sake of my family. Just taking a few days to travel around before I throw my life away." Andrea sighed as she followed Yori inside and got checked in for a simple checkup. Yori talked to her as she filled out the paperwork. Learning that Andrea's father recently had a heart attack, and wouldn't be able to continue running the family shop on his own. Given the fact her twin sister was getting married soon, but had zero experience in the business, and their brother was in middle school, the only one who could do it was her. She was the eldest twin after all. She was also the only one with any experience in the specific work they did. Repair work, on mostly cars and motorcycles. Luckily her brother-in-law to be was attending classes so he could help out at the shop as well, but that would take some time.

Andrea wasn't happy about it, dropping out of college, her dream of being an Astronautical Engineer, put on a possible permeant hold. She was top of her classes before she dropped out, had a brilliant future planned for herself. Travel, maybe move to Canada or the USA, work for some sort of aerospace company. Hopefully Canada as she had grandparents there. Her mother was Canadian, from Ontario. She came to Japan to teach English and ended up staying after being introduced to her future husband, who was the brother of another teacher. They had an adorable romance and still to this day where quite the odd couple, Being rather lovey-dovey with each other. Even in public, it was quite embarrassing, for their children anyway.

Yori sighed, feeling bad for the young woman. But noticing how nice the scuffed jacket was, "Isn't that..a limited edition?"

Andrea touched her jacket and looked at the scuffs, "Yea, but I have two more at home. I got the red one, but hate it, and have another Black one..but it's the one with the one dark blue sleeve." She paused, "You can have the red one, it would look good on you. You should come to Tokyo next week and hang out with my friends and me, It'll be fun!"

Yori thought on it, "Well, I could go shopping. Ok! Ah but where could I stay.."

"My sister and I live in Kobe, so you could stay there, and then we could go over to my friend Fang's apartment. She lives much closer!" And so a friendship was made.

~

Hwang Soon-kyu, Sunny. She had never felt so ashamed in her life. Her father, a TV producer, was caught having an affair with an actress. So she quit. She left her group. She sat on the floor of her room in the dorm of the group she once was apart of. She had worked so hard when her family had moved there, acted in a few Dramas, nothing too major, and when a company trying to make pop music dance groups started up she was lucky enough to end up in one of the first groups. She was very proud of how far her group had gotten in the short time she was with them. She got to tour in Japan a bit! That was rather fun.

But this was shameful, and she loved her group so much to not want them to suffer because of it. She was lucky in that everyone understood, she was released from her contract with no troubles. The media storm around her father and the actress wasn't pleasant. Her own mother had already moved back to Japan, she had plans to follow.

Of course there was another reason. She had known about her arranged marriage since she was 16. Of course being 19 now, she was quite ready to just face the music. She hadn't met her betrothed, had no idea what he even looked like. But, she was currently just ignoring the facts regarding it. All she knew was that he came from a rather well off family, a large well off family, and given her mother's family ownership of a Sake Company. Apparently the marriage would benefit both families. She slumped back and laid back on the floor, pouting. "Well, he better be handsome at least."

She had time though, she wouldn't meet him until she was 20.

Sunny sat up and brushed her fingers through her long hair, now a honey-brown color, thick and wavy with light lovely curls. She looked in a mirror, her golden brown almost amber in color eyes where her favorite feature. She admired herself and made a cute face, before going back to finishing with her packing and mailing her things to her mother's house in Japan, She'd be leaving in a week.

~

Sunny yawned as she exited the airport looking for her ride, when she saw -her-. Her childhood best friend, Fang. Sunny had been born in Japan then moved to Korea at a somewhat young age. But she still returned to Japan to see her Maternal Grandparents. She had no grudge against her paternal grandparents, just had zero interest in contacting her horrible father.

Fang waved and ran over, the two girls hugging and laughing at their reunion. Fang was an American-born Chinese, who after the death of her mother in childbirth. Her birth actually. Her father signed over her guardianship to his father and she moved to Japan at a young age and received full citizenship. She now had her own apartment, but before lived with her Aunt and Uncle, her 'stupid cousin', and cute younger cousins.

Fang was very fashionable, she was in contact with her father and had a good relationship with him, she visited him during breaks when she could, spoke to him often on the phone. Sent him gifts and letters and he did the same for her. She loved the clothes he would send her. Her black hair cut in a short bob with her bangs cut straight across, but dyed a different color. An almost neon shade of red-orange. She was always experimenting with style. Her eyes a dark gray-blue.

"SUNNY!" Fang picked up her younger, by a year, best friend and swung her around. "I have the car I'm here to take you home! I helped your mom put your room together, I snooped through all your stuff. Your fans gave you so many cool gifts, I'm so jealous!" She pouted, "I wonder what it's like to be adored by so many."

"It's a little exhausting! But I'm glad to be here. I'm thinking of getting my hair trimmed just a bit, I think I'm getting split ends. " She tapped Fang's nose with her finger, "I'm thankful for the break though. Well it's not a break really. Let's get going, I still have to unpack and I'd like to take a bath. Plane rides are so tiring." Fang chuckled as she escorted her friend, and helped carry her luggage to the car to take her home.


	2. Just A Little Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash to the past for a little backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, Chapter 2 and 3 where once part of chapter one. I broke it down for easier readability)

~Between the events of Gaiden and Kikoutei~

Fang stood there, staring at a clock. She.Missed.Her.Train.Home. She screamed in frustration and groaned sitting down and taking off her heels, her head already hurting from the alcohol she had at the club. "Great, now what do I do?" She was still underage for drinking, but at the underground clubs and parties she attended, no one really cared. Mostly, because she was a pretty girl.

"HEY! You ok?"

She looked up from the bench she was seated at, to see a cool looking girl on a motorcycle, holding a helmet in her hands. "WHOA! So cool!" Fang forgot about her lack of a way home and slipped her heels back on and ran over to the girl staring at her and the bike. "So cool.."

The girl laughed, "I guess, but are you ok? You looked upset. The name's Nakamura Andrea anyway, you need a ride or something?"

Fang grinned, "Yea! Uh, I'm Rei Fuan Fang, it's great to meet you! You are my hero! Can I call you Andy?" The drunk Fang hugged the poor confused Andrea, She carefully got on the bike and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. She told her where she lived.

"I'd rather you not, My parents only call me Andy when something serious is going on, or when I'm in trouble." She rubbed the back of her head.

Fang giggled clinging to her as Andrea took her home. And kept on giggling as Andrea helped her to her apartment, helped her lay down, made her tea, and talked to her for a bit. "WE SHOULD HANG OUT!..Wait.. what's that?" Fang pointed to the school crest that was peeking out from her jacket.

"Hang out?" She laughed and blushed, "Ok, sure, I'd like that. What's what? OH." She unzipped her jacket the full way showing off her dress shirt, tie, and vest from her school. She did like her school uniform, well the top half. She had taken to wearing it on days off when she went shopping sometimes.

"What School is that?" Fang scooted closer and poked the school crest on the vest.

"Canadian Academy, it's a private school my sister and I attend..." Andrea zipped her jacket back up. Upon Fang's inquiry on her sister, "Twin sister. Identical. Though we don't really look alike. Different hair cuts and styles, She's very girly and pretty. I'm not? Our styles are very different, it's how people tell us apart. I guess we both got tired of our parents dressing us in the same outfits." She patted Fang on the head, and stayed the night at Fang's instance, upon learning that Andrea lived all the way in Kobe, but she left early the next day to head home. It wasn't that she couldn't take the trains, she just loved the hours spent riding her motorcycle.

They became very close friends after that, more so after Fang's aunt discovered that Andrea was actually top of her class. She began paying Andrea to tutor Fang when she visited - mostly because Fang would actually listen to her, in return Andrea would go out at night to clubs or concerts with Fang.

~(Pour Some Sugar On Me : Def Leppard)

Fang sat there in the restaurant, eyeing her cousin who sat beside her, eating his weight in food. She was ignoring his friend who was chatting with him, and sitting across from them. "I know what happened to Papa."

Shu paused and looked over at his cousin, "Are you going to blame me for that?"

"Papa?" Touma looked up from his notes he was re-reading.

"Uncle Chin.." Shu clarified.

"Papa." Fang crossed her arms. "If he had been killed, I would have killed you. Why does trouble seems to follow you. You must be bad luck, you should go to a temple or Shrine and have that fixed." She massaged her temples, she was waiting for Andrea to show up, study session with the promise of a night out afterwards, since they didn't have class the following day. She looked around the mostly empty restaurant, it was still 'early'. Well early enough that the place wasn't busy. Always got busy later in the day though. She looked down at the magazine in front of her and began flipping through it.

Shu looked up when he heard the door open to the restaurant, and stared. He watched as someone entered, That he quickly figured out to be female. It was the pants really, the tight almost painted on black jeans. Slightly heeled motorcycle boots. He watched as the person in question unlatched the helmet and pulled it off, shaking her hair free, short as it was.

By then Touma had noticed Shu had stopped eating and was staring at something, "Hey..what are you" He turned around to see what he was looking at, "Oh."

Fang looked up and watched her friend bite down on a gloved finger and pull one of her gloves off, then the other. Stuffing both into the helmet, before slipping off a backpack, and unzipping her jacket and tugging it off, revealing a slightly oversized white tank top with printed on red blood splatters all over it, and some band's name on it. With a black lace bra that was slightly visible under it. Not counting the punk rocker styled necklace and bracelets she had. "She is so cool." Fang grinned as she watched her friend shove her jacket into her backpack, before waving her over.

Then Fang noticed the look on her cousin's face. She reached over and looped an arm around Shu's shoulder tugging him close to her, at the same time causing him to look at her. She grinned at him, "Cousin?.." She smiled bigger, showing off her teeth, a display of aggression. "No. Fucking. My. Friend."

Shu's face turned red, and Touma did his best to hold back a laugh. "Did I disturb something?" Andrea spoke up as she walked over.

"Nothing important!" Fang stood up grabbing her magazine, "Oh, This is my stupid cousin and one of his loser friends." She looked over at Shu and Touma, before telling her their names, and quickly changing the subject. "So shopping?"

Andrea chuckled lightly as she politely introduced herself then looked at Fang, as if she had grown another head, "Study first, then we can go out for fun tonight. I'm not being paid to let you fail your classes."

Fang groaned and grabbed Andrea's bag and helmet, "Come on then, I know where we can go, and study I guess." She began to walk away to the back, Andrea following, but paused as she hit the doorway and looked back at her friend, who was peeking at the two boys. "What?"

"He's cute."

"Who?"

"Touma."

Fang made a face, "I don't see it...How many times have you fallen off that bike of yours?" She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Not that many times!" Andrea laughed as she followed Fang away from the boys.

However, Shu and Touma had both overheard, Touma was grinning, and Shu was pouting. "Why can't girls think I'm cute.."

Touma smirked at his friend, "Maybe it has to do with the food you're shoving in your mouth?" He laughed and ducked his head down.

~(True Faith : New Order)

"We don't need an escort!" Fang groaned as she finished getting ready, "I can't believe this." She was complaining over the fact her Aunt had made Shu 'escort' the girls that night. Mostly to make sure they both made it back alright. Much to Fang's disappointment, "How am I going to meet any cute guys with my cousin around!"

"She's just concerned. It's really not that big of a deal, besides at least now we don't have to worry too much about how much you drink." Andrea had plans to stay the night at Fang's.

Fang looked back at her and blinked at Andrea's attire, she hadn't changed much, well her motorcycle boots had been swapped out for higher heeled knee high ones, overtop of what was now black leather pants. She hadn't changed her top. But had applied lip gloss and made her eye makeup a bit darker. "Whoa."

Andrea looked over at her, "What?"

"You look really good. If I was into girls, I'd date you." Fang stood up and held her heels in her hand, wearing a brightly colored miniskirt and an off the shoulder top. "How do I look?"

Andrea blushed at that, "I'm flattered, but you look fantastic!" She laughed as they left together, meeting Shu just outside the apartment.

"You can't dress yourself." Fang looked at his clothes, "Well at least you don't look THAT bad, but still." She sighed, "Just don't ruin this ok!"

Shu looked down at his clothes, "I don't think I look bad..." He frowned. "Hey! How am I going to ruin anything!" He glared at his cousin, until someone stood in front of him, and looked him over. His face flushed as he stood there, noticing that -she- was checking him over.

"Don't be so cruel Fang, he'll most likely get more attention then you will!" Andrea chuckled and faced him, reaching over and undoing two buttons on his shirt and rolling his sleeves up a bit, "That's better, but take that off." She pointed to the headband. She watched as he removed it and shoved it into his pocket. "Better, now let's go!"

Later that night, and more then a few drinks between two girls later -nobody id'd two pretty girls, much less in the type of club that Fang went to- Shu joined in but not as heavily as his cousin. He was still far more sober then Fang who was completely enjoying herself on the dance floor, he occupied a space at the bar keeping an eye on her, until he got dragged out on the dance floor by the other girl he was there with. She seemed rather determined to ensure that all parties at least had fun that night. As they finally left the club with Shu on one side and Andrea on the other, they helped a rather drunk Fang onto the train back home. Fang leaned against Andrea and giggled, "This was fun." She mumbled, "So cool."

Andrea however already felt the effects of the alcohol she consumed herself, and became vastly aware of the oncoming hangover she knew she'd feel in the morning, as well as other thoughts that where dancing through her head. But right then, it was just important to get Fang back to her apartment and safe.

Which would have been a lot harder had Shu not been there, using teamwork to get the giggling, drunk Fang to lay down and go to sleep. She excused herself to go stand outside the apartment, enjoying the cool night air. Before she slid down the wall and sat down, closing her eyes to try to force the effects of the booze out of her system. She heard the front door open and close, and became aware of someone standing beside where she was sitting. She opened her eyes to see a water bottle being offered to her, "Thanks." She took it twisting off the cap. She had switched out of her heeled boots back into her more comfortable motorcycle boots.

Shu watched her, before leaning up against the wall, in silence for a moment. "You ok?"

"Nope." She chuckled as she took a sip, "Thinking, not smart things. That I might just act on, depends on how sober I get anytime soon. Which, seems a little while off right now." She looked over at him, the slightly curious and confused look on his face, she grinned as she stood up and stretched, cracking her back in the process, feeling the tingle of pleasure from that roll down her back, and not help her current frame of mind. "Isn't there a Hotel nearby?"

That got his eyes to go a little wide, not really in shock, but closer to anticipation. "Yes?"

"Fang's going to be out for a few hours," She said, "Want to go and get to know each other better?" Andrea didn't look at him when she asked, feeling a bit silly for asking. But his answer, that she didn't expect.

"Yes."

~

She lay on the bed afterwards panting, "That happened...didn't it?"

Shu was sitting up, sweat on his skin, "Fang is going to kill me." He looked over at her, "Look I'm sorry I didn't..if I hurt you or.." He was a little naive on actual sex, watching porn didn't compare to the real thing.

"I've actually never done this before." She stretched one of her arms above her head and shifted in her position on the bed, running her fingers across the sticky mess drying on her stomach. She brought her fingers up to her lips and sucked each digit in turn, "So I guess that makes you my first, it didn't hurt at all. So thanks for that." She sat up and scooted closer to him. "Can we try more things tonight?"

"Wait, so you're not mad?" Shu blinked at her in a bit of shock.

"I just lost my virginity to my friend's hot cousin, and he made it feel really good! Why would I be mad about that?" She reached out and touched his face, "So you never answered my question, don't tell me your tired already?"

He chuckled and wrapped one arm around her waist and tugged her into a kiss, "Guess that makes you my first too, and I'm not even close to being tired yet." He pulled her into his lap, "Damn, your beautiful."

Andrea pulled back a little, blushing at him, "Shu..let's have fun tonight ok? Please?" She kissed him as he pushed her down onto the bed and worked on round two, then three, and one last time made four. They enjoyed each other's company while they could, staying quiet about what they had done. Andrea returned to Fang's apartment. Shu followed her, Both hearing Fang's snoring. "I am going to barely get any sleep tonight." She looked over at him, "Will you be ok heading back so late?"

"Yea, I should be. But it is late, I should just crash here, why don't you sleep on that oversized beanbag chair thing she has and I'll crash on the floor?" Shu headed on inside with her, watching her change right in front of him, he actually looked away.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, you saw more then this a short time ago." She walked over to him and kissed him, "Goodnight Shu. Thank you." She stopped for a moment and had him sit on the beanbag chair thing, it was rather large and Fang often made it into a nest. Andrea snuggled up in his lap with a blanket, falling asleep, using him as a pillow.

Shu smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead once she fell asleep, and followed soon after, a calm sleep. With no nightmare or fears. A good peaceful sleep.

In the morning They where both up before Fang, so Fang was blissfully unaware of the whole thing.

~

They both believed that would be it, just that one time. They where both wrong. Maybe they did it as an escape, maybe because they kept it a secret and that was exciting. They weren't dating, they didn't really think of each other as boyfriend or girlfriend. All they knew was that whatever it was they where doing they both enjoyed.

Maybe because Shu could forget that he was the bearer of Kongo, not that he didn't enjoy being Kongo. But it did take up a rather huge part of his life. Perhaps, it was because he was feeling something towards her, something he didn't vocalize. He wasn't sure how, or if he even should. Because on those few nights where she fell asleep afterwards, and he just laid there watching her, he felt at peace. And that was enough for now.

Maybe because she found comfort and security with him. She was seen as -beautiful- in his eyes. Stripped of her walls, her attire, she was left with just herself. She wasn't responsible for anything but just giving in and enjoying the sensations. She wasn't the eldest twin, she wasn't who she was at her school. The names she had been called, the -not as pretty twin-, -brains and no beauty-. Which was odd given that on Valentines day she received Honmei choco by at least one to two girls every year at school, she assumed it was because she held a boyish charm - in that she never wore any cosmetics at school and tended to behave tougher. The one who was the stable one in times of crisis. Her grandfather was sick, alheizimers, and it was getting worse. She had given up her after school clubs, only keeping the mixed martial arts training that her grandfather had her signed up for. There where good days and bad days. Long nights. But she took responsibility, making sure her cousin who lived with him could leave the house, that her twin sister could keep her school clubs. That her father didn't have to deal with this alone. It was exhausting and draining. But these moments, these nights with him.

It made it better, for the amount of time they where together, she didn't have to think about what was coming. She could lose herself and just for a little while, she could lose herself in him, as much as he lost himself in her.

But something happened, they began to forget that whatever this was between them, They shouldn't get attached to each other. They never gave it much thought, they both didn't speak of it, and believed themselves to be painfully good at hiding it, whatever it was.

But Fang figured it out, it was hard for her not to notice, Not with Andrea tutoring her. Not with how she noticed when she stayed over she'd vanish late at night and return before she believed Fang to be awake. And the little bruises on her hips that would normally be hidden, but where visible when she was changing clothes.

Shu hid marks as well, but his seemed to heal faster, but she caught them, a light scratch along his back when she saw him practicing his Kung fu outside, smaller ones around his lower back and hips.

She refused to allow her friend to get hurt, because she knew something that neither of them knew. Something that would eventually be the catalyst that would destroy whatever was growing between the two.

~

"Andy..." Fang looked over at her friend as she flipped though one of her study guides.

Andrea looked up at her from the book of Fang's she was going through, making better notes for her. They attended different schools, but Andrea knew how to take notes very well, for easier studying. "No one calls me that unless it's something serious or important."

"What if.. it's both?" Fang closed her study guide, "I need to know." She watched the look on her friend's face, her gaze unwavering. Andrea's seemed emotionless as she waited for Fang to continue, "Are you in a relationship with my cousin?"

"No." It wasn't a lie.

Fang paused, "Ok, are you having sex with my cousin?"

Her lips parted and her gaze shifted away from Fang, "yes." She sighed and lowered her head. "Yes..since that night, when he went with us to the club. And before you ask how often...often enough, is all I'm going to tell you."

"Do you...like him?"

"I...I don't know." She looked at her, "I just don't know Fang. I feel something, but I don't know what it is. I can't put a name to it. I don't know if I want to." Her stomach felt uneasy, "You, you're hiding something."

"I don't want to see you hurt. This can't, work between you both. What I'm going to tell you. He does not know yet. He will, eventually. Closer to..when he'll need to know. But I'm telling you as long as you promise to not tell him. You need to know this before, you allow yourself to get attached to him." Fang fisted her hands in her lap.

Andrea calmly closed the book in her lap and set it aside, "I'm, not going to like this am I?"

"He's in an arranged marriage." She watched the color drain from Andrea's face, and a look of shock and confusion transform into hurt. Her own heart ached for whatever her friend was feeling. "He has a..betrothed, a fiancee. And she's, pretty incredible. But they won't even meet until she's 20." She stood up and went to her tiny kitchen to make tea for them both, "She's almost 16 now.. so in three , fourish years?"

"Can I ask who she is?" Andrea flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

Fang took a deep breathe, "So you know that little half-Korean drama actress, the one that is in a music group,..that he has a huge stupid crush on? You know the one that's on that huge poster outside the arcade we go to? The poster for that new perfume that just came out...that you bought."

"No.way." Andrea said in utter shock. "I thought she lived in Korea."

"Her mom and my aunt where friends growing up, and they sort of helped arrange it, there's businesses involved and yea, Her. She's it." She walked back over and set the two cups down and poured tea for them both. "I mean she used to live here in Japan, but her father pressured her mother to move to Korea with him. She'll end up moving back though."

Andrea sat back up, "Fang," She held her own shaking hand, "I'll end it, before it comes to that. Just Not yet. But before, I won't let it get that serious between us. I'll stop it before that happens. I'm sorry I hid this. We don't even go out, we just go to hotels together every so often. We meet there and then just. I'm sorry."

Fang shook her head, "No, don't apologize. How would you know? I just don't want to see you get hurt. I only know because Auntie told me, and asked that I keep it a secret." She sipped her tea, "Where you planning on meeting him tonight?"

"I can call him and tell him I'm feeling sick and can't make it."

"No, He's dumb but not that dumb. He'll know something is wrong. Just don't let him figure out you know what you do." Fang chuckled, "I don't know how you can..you know. With him."

Andrea laughed as she sipped her tea, "He's rather attentive, and has great stamina. It's fun." She smirked at Fang, "Like you haven't gone to a hotel with a guy before."

"Well, I'm not saying I haven't! Just it's my COUSIN. He's nothing great!"

"Fantastic in bed though. He really knows how to use his tongue." Andrea laughed watching the look on Fang's face.

"That is so gross."

"No one is asking YOU to fuck him, Fang." She said, "Besides we only meet up when I'm up here visiting you, and you know that's a 7 hour trip. So I'm staying overnight anyway..."

Fang scrunched up her face, "I know, just ugh. I thought you had better taste in guys." She caught the -look- Andrea was giving her and quickly shut up.

Andrea smirked at her and leaned in close to Fang, she licked her lips and opened her mouth a bit, sticking her tongue out a little, placing one of her fingers on her tongue, before closing her mouth and sucking on the tip of her finger then popping it out of her mouth. Rather dirty and obscene in mannerism, "I like how your cousin tastes. I enjoy drinking every drop of him and asking for him to give me more." She shifted and put one hand between her own legs, "I think I'll spend a good hour tonight just drinking him up before I let him take me."

"NO!" Fang yelled and threw a small plush rabbit at her friend's head, "I don't want to know!" She groaned as her friend laughed at her. "Wait!" Fang stopped and narrowed her eyes at Andrea, "You never let him...inside you, have you?" Her eyes went down to her friend's stomach.

Andrea's eyes went wide. "NO! Of course not! I haven't missed any, anyway!" She stood up checking the clock, "The guy I let do that will be one who takes me out on dates and calls me his girlfriend! I do have some standards."

"You. are. fucking. my. cousin."

"I didn't say I made fantastic choices sometimes." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie, "Smart people do dumb things too. It's so odd, last time I. " She paused, "I was thinking about a different guy altogether, It's not the first time it's happened!."

Fang grinned, "You where thinking about another guy when you where with Shu? That's dirty Andrea., but I've done the same, not the with Shu part, the thought of another guy while I was with a guy part!." She tapped her fingers on the low desk in the middle of her apartment, "So who was the guy?"

A wink, "A girl needs to have her secrets."

~

~A week before the events of Message~  
(Shu: Shattered Dreams : Johnny Hates Jazz /Andrea: Wrecking Ball : Miley Cyrus))

Andrea sat up in the bed, midday. Normally they only met at night, but something had been bothering him. He had called her at her house yesterday and asked her to meet him, that was rather odd. She didn't ask what was going on, just assumed the nightmares he had where worse lately. She never asked about them, just knew he had them.

She sat there, considering a bath after -that-. Until she felt a hand run down her back, felt the bed shift, lips on her neck then shoulder, and hands massage down her back to her hips. "That feels fantastic." She let out a little moan as she leaned back into his arms and kissed him. "I didn't say stop."

"Andrea," His arms slipped around her waist as he pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck and placing the softest kisses up to her ear, "I..really like you."

Her heart broke. She squeezed her eyes shut, Something she had wanted to hear from him, and yet feared at the same time. She had hoped she'd have more time before this would have to end. It was all so bittersweet and unfair. She could feel his breathing pause, his heart beat race, the worry that was most likely on his face. His grip on her tightened, she knew he was worried now. "Shu," She didn't know what to say, at the same moment she knew what she had to say and do.

She wanted to turn around and kiss him, to shove him on his back and show him how she felt in return. But she couldn't. Not with what she knew was coming. She couldn't do that, be what? A -MISTRESS-? Never find her own happiness? Give up her own desired career? She couldn't tell him what she knew, but she could tell him something else. No matter how badly it hurt. Give him other reasons, then the main one.

"Please." She pulled out of his arms and looked back at him, "We can't." She couldn't cry, not in front of him.

The look on his face, she knew she'd never forget that look. The confusion, then anger for a moment, back to confusion and then just hurt, wounded. "Why? Just tell me why. We've been doing this for awhile now. I don't want to keep hiding this." It was more of a statement then a real question, like part of him knew it couldn't last, even though he didn't know why.

"Look at me, look at me and tell me your family would approve of US. I'm Fang's friend but I am NOT what they'd expect or want you to have as," There it was, a term she was terrified of. Something she knew she already was even if they never said it. "A lover? Or more then that...a girlfriend, wife material. Tell me they'd allow it. Because you know they wouldn't"

He looked away from her, he couldn't say that. His gaze lowered as conflicting thoughts ran through his head. "I would..make them accept it."

Andrea smiled at that, she knew he meant it, "Shu," He looked back at her, waiting. "Fang didn't tell you, I plan on leaving Japan after college. The field of study I'm going into is Astronautical Engineering, in other words I'd be getting work in Aerospace Companies, or certain governments with large space programs. So, Canada or the United States are my best choices. Would you...want me to give up my dream, to be a housewife? I know you will be taking over as head of your family, and that's a huge role. I couldn't ever ask you to give that up for me. You know you can't ask me to give up my dreams for..this."

He tried to speak as he ran a hand through his own hair, looking heartbroken, "I would never ask you to do that, for me." His own thoughts ran back to his nightmares, the source of them. The battles, knowing his armor, his Yoroi was gone. But still feeling it, and this feeling creeping over him that it would never be truly over. What would that do to her. Would it put -her- in harms way? Would he accidentally cause her own death. He couldn't, she meant too much. He couldn't tell her that, he never told her about Kongo, or the battles anyway. Never told her about everything he lived through, how much blood he shed, how much pain he went through.

But he wanted to tell her, how she made it stop, the nightmares, That he slept better beside her then without. He'd never felt more helpless. This was something he couldn't fight, not without hurting her in the process.

Andrea shifted closer to him, she carefully touched his face, lifting his chin so he would look at her, and she kissed him. She couldn't say it, she couldn't tell him how she felt, but she hoped for what little it would be worth, that she could show him before she had to lose him.

One last time together, and they took their time as if they where trying to somehow make time stop. Every kiss and movement, every touch, like they where just trying to memorize each other.

She showered and dressed first. As he sat on the bed, silent and lost in thought. He hadn't moved, not getting up to get cleaned up or get dressed. Andrea finished, clothes, makeup and all. She watched him, his head lowered staring into his hands which held nothing. She reached up and slipped off one earring, the one normally hidden by her hair from her asymmetrical short cut. It wasn't much really, just a dangling skull with tiny crystals in the eyes, with some chain hanging down behind it. She approached him, until she stood in front of him, Bending over slightly to slip the earring into his hand and closing his fingers over it, sitting down beside him she pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes, failing at stopping the first few tears.

But he saw, he couldn't stop from looking at her, or stop himself from wiping those tears away, watching her eyes open and look at him. He knew at that moment, he knew was it mutual, she felt the same but he was still losing her.

One last kiss and she was gone. When that door shut he let himself break. Strongest member, the toughest of them. And he felt more like sand then stone. Like he just let her slip through his fingers.

The long ride on her motorcycle back home, allowed her to take her mind off it, at least until she got home, she barely made it to her room before she broke down in tears.

Her best friend, her twin sister, hearing and feeling her twin's anguish and pain, found her. "Andrea?" She knew when her sister looked at her, They never kept secrets from each other, the other always knew when one was trying to be quiet about something. She sat on the floor holding her. While Andrea was the -cool- one, the rebel. Anne wasn't. She was popular, beautiful, with just past her shoulders long black hair with light waves through them. The same eyes as her twin. Where Andrea was chaos, Anne was calm. They polarized each other, yet matched each other perfectly.

"I.. I really liked him." Andrea sobbed as he held on to her sister, "I just. lost him. I want to take it back. But I can't. I'd lose him eventually anyway. I just. I wanted to be happy. He made me happy." She hiccupped and coughed through her tears. Until she calmed down enough to fall asleep, not a good sleep. But it was something.

Fang knew the moment Shu came home. She was over at her Aunt and Uncle's house, helping out as usual. He didn't speak to anyone. He just went to his own room, carefully and secretly put away the single memento he had of -her-, in a safe place. Got changed and proceeded to go outside to the back where he would practice and take out his own pain over what happened, his own loss. Until all he could do was sit down and stare in silence. He actually didn't eat much that night. He couldn't. He just excused himself and forced sleep. Hoping it would lessen the heartbreak. Finding the nightmares worse, until something happened that took his mind off what he lost and back onto what he was, with his friends and what they where together.

~

~About 2 hours after Message~

The day it ended and began. The day Ryo confronted Suzunagi, the day they got their new armors. Was the day they saw the rays of light hit the sky.

The day that something changed, but they didn't know what.

Yori had been out shopping with her mother and sister when she collapsed, shaking as if she was undergoing a seizure. The same happened to Sunny but she was in the middle of practice for a Drama she was in.

But those two where not the only ones affected.

Shu had switched back into normal clothes and was checking a pager he had been given by his mother. "Hold on guys." His friends paused waiting as he made a phone call and got one of his siblings, "What's going on? Hey hold on, stop crying I can't hear you!"

Rinfi was in tears, "Fang. She had a seizure. She fell over and started shaking.. and she threw up blood and..mom and dad are at the hospital with her now. I'm home gathering a change of clothes for her.. we're all going to the hospital soon, Grandfather is heading to the hospital now. An ambulance came." She sobbed, "I'm scared, what if she dies?"

The excitement of new armors faded from Shu's mind. "Guys.. I got to go. " he looked back at his friends, "My cousin, she's in the hospital. Hold on." He went back to the phone call, "Which hospital, Rinfi, It will be ok. I'll meet you there."

An hour later Shu arrived at the hospital, his friends tagged along. "What's going on?" His friends hung back, as Shu approached his mother getting details on what happened. Fang was ok, she woke up shortly after arriving, but was undergoing tests. And would soon be discharged, with appointments to return for more tests.

Rinfi arrived with the other siblings, the kids didn't stay long, They left soon after with one of their aunts. Rinfi just delivered the bag to her mother and asked how Fang was doing. Shu was waiting outside the hospital, he didn't like them. They -smelled bad-. "You boys should go eat." Shu's grandfather. The HEAD of the family- walked out, "Fang will be out in two hours, come back then." The patriarch of the family handed Shu a credit card, "She'll be ok. Fang is strong. I called her father. I informed him we have it under control, and that she'll be fine."

So they did, two hours later after going out to eat - on Shu's grandfather's credit card-. They where all quiet, this was distressing. "YO!" Fang walked out of the hospital trying to chew off her hospital bracelet, "Can't ever get these off." She held her wrist out to Shu. "Little help here?"

"What happened?" Shu broke the bracelet off her wrist and handed it to her, she pocketed it. His friends lingered nearby.

"I don't know, I was just in the kitchen helping out and.. I felt sick. Like something was tearing me apart from the inside out and horrible pain. I go back in a few days for more tests depending on the results of the ones they already did." Fang waved at the boys, "Whole gang's here huh?"

"Yea, we where meeting up." Shu looked over at his friends, he wasn't going to attempt to explain what had actually happened. -Yes, we all got kidnapped by a dead girl, given new armors, and had a lot of self reflection. Then there was lights in the sky and you ended up in the hospital.- He was aware how crazy that would sound. His looked at his pager as it went off.

Fang grabbed it off him, "Sorry. I called...Andrea's house. we where supposed to hang out tonight. Well I was supposed to go over to her place. But no one was home when I called so I left your pager number."

Shu looked at the phone number, he knew that number. "Then call it." He followed her to a payphone, listening in on the conversation.

"Hey! Leon?" Fang looked over at her cousin, "Where's your sisters? Wait what. Hold up." Fang looked worried, Shu stepped a little closer. Touma stood nearby them. The others where waiting nearby. As Shu's parents and grandfather had already left to go home. "Ok.. which one? Ok and that's all you know? Yea just call that pager number it's my cousin's. I'll be there as soon as I can ok..."

Shu watched her hang up the phone, "Fang?"

"The Twins. Anne and Andrea where in Osaka with their mother shopping, What happened to me happened to them, their still in the hospital. They haven't woken up yet. I need to get there. Their dad and brother are heading to the hospital now." Fang rubbed her face, "I need to grab a bag." She swore and punched the payphone. "Their at Kitano Hospital."

Touma spoke up, "I live in Hirakata, Osaka. about 30 minutes away from the hospital? You and Shu can stay with me." He remembered her, the girl who called him cute. With that it was settled, With Fang and Shu both grabbing bags they made the trip to Touma's place. The guys parted ways, promises to meet up when things calmed down with Shu's family. Seiji, Ryo, and Shin where going to look into the lights in the sky to see if they could figure out where they came from.

Shu, Touma, and Fang made it to Touma's apartment late. Touma groaned as he found his father asleep on the sofa, he helped his father to bed and shut the bedroom door to his dad's room. Rejoining the other two, who had received a page on Shu's pager, and had called the number.

It was Anne, "Hey you! What's going on are you ok?" Fang worried over her friend, "I heard that you and Andrea are in the hospital..." She was leaving out that she had just been in the hospital.

"I'm ok, I just got discharged. Lots of tests. But they caught something on Andrea's tests. She's getting scheduled for surgery. It's ok, it's an appendectomy. They where glad they caught it early. So I guess this is a bit of a lifesaver." Anne yawned.

"Surgery? Ok look I'm over at a friend's house. He lives in Osaka. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Fang got the needed information for visiting and hung up. Sleeping on the sofa that night, While Shu camped out on the floor of Touma's bedroom.

The morning was calm, all things considering. At least until they arrived at the hospital and where sent up to Andrea's room. Anne had gotten more blood tests done and was fiddling with her own hospital bracelet. "Look you need the surgery. Stop fussing over it!"

"I'LL HAVE AN UGLY SCAR!" An overly dramatic voice from inside the room.

"That isn't going to be that noticeable. Besides you can just tell people it's a battle scar or something."

"Sure, I'll do just that. So how long am I staying? What did the doctor say?"

"You should be able to return to normal activities in two to four weeks after surgery, but you have to stay for two weeks."

"Why do I have to stay so long anyway?"

"Because they also want to run some scans on your brain, because your seizure was worse then mine, and you took a lot longer to wake up. Andrea, you might be here for three weeks, you know this."

"This is the worst summer break."

"At least you should be out by the time school starts!"

"Oh. Yay."

Fang walked over, "HEY!" She grabbed Anne from behind and waved at Andrea, "No makeup!"

Anne yelped in surprise, and Andrea smiled. "Guess you gotta see my non beautiful face."

"You look like a cute teenage boy," Fang walked in and sat down, "Um so, how are you. Oh yea Um.. I didn't come alone." She looked up at the doorway, where Anne was.

Anne was staring at the two young men who had escorted Fang there. "Hello. I'm.. Anne. Andrea's sister."

Andrea stared at Fang slightly insulted, "I will remove those fake eyelashes off your face. You wear more makeup then I do!" Andrea looked up at the doorway, watching the two enter. "Shu...Touma?" She knew she had to play it easy. "OH." She grabbed her blanket and covered her face with it. "No! I look awful!"

Fang introduced them to Anne, Touma had located a chair to sit in - that Fang had recently vacated, to sit on the bed by Andrea's feet, instead. He reached over and tugged the blanket down away from her face, "I don't see anything awful."

Andrea blushed and Shu raised an eyebrow at his friend. He walked over and stood by the other side of her. He knew he should say something, do something. But as far as he knew. no one knew about their rather recently ended relationship with each other, except for Fang. He noticed Andrea was watching him, "How are you feeling?"

"I go under the knife tomorrow. I've been better. It's odd. Lights in the sky and we both had seizures. Me and my sister. My mother told me we threw up blood, I don't remember anything. I just remember waking up in this bed. By then Anne was already awake, had been for hours. Now I'm going to end up staying here for two maybe three weeks." She sighed, "It's going to be so dreadful."

Fang reached out and held her hand, "Hey we'll be here to visit! At least until after you get out of surgery."

Anne knew about Andrea and Shu. She had never seen him before now. She was a little taken back by him, knowing what she knew. "Fang? Uh Shu? Could you both come with me for a moment? I need to stop by a shop nearby, to grab a few things for Andrea's stay here. I don't fancy going alone!" She looked at Touma, "Could you watch her for a moment?"

~

Anne was quiet as they left the hospital, walking down the street towards the shop. When she grabbed Fang and Shu, pulling them both down a side alleyway and turning towards them, " What where you thinking? Bringing her ex boyfriend here?" She looked right at Shu, "YES. I know who you are! She didn't tell me everything, but I remember her coming home crying over you. I know she's the one who ended it. But...I can't just stand by and risk seeing her get hurt again over you."

Fang opened her mouth, "Anne look.. it's not what you think."

"I wasn't her boyfriend." Shu sounded sad over that, "But, she was right in ending things between us. I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works." He folded his arms and took a deep breathe. "She was right, my family wouldn't have accepted her being with me. Right now I just would like to be near her in this. Fang got sick just like you and your sister, so sorry if I'm concerned about my cousin, and my ex-..something?"

"Fang?" Anne looked at her friend, "You didn't tell me you collapsed too. What happened that day? I've seen the news, it was worldwide and lots of people ended up in the hospital...But so far no one is explaining what happened.!" She lowered her head to Shu, "I apologize. I just worry for my sister. I know you mean her no harm."

"I didn't want you worried about me, not after finding out that Andrea needs surgery." Fang hugged Anne in comfort, "Shu's harmless."

"Starving." He muttered, Anne laughed and lead them to the convinced store where they all grabbed a quick bite to eat, actually forgetting about the fact Touma was 'babysitting' Andrea.

They picked up a few magazines, then onto a Yen shop to grab a few small things for Andrea.

~(As the World Falls Down : David Bowie / Labyrinth Soundtrack)

Meanwhile, "You've been abandoned." Andrea looked over at Touma, she remembered him.

"Looks that way." He looked at her, "Are you ok?"

"Not really, scared. I've never had surgery before. I didn't even know I was sick. I just thought that stomach pains and cramps where you know girl stuff. I've felt worse pains during that." She sighed and looked out the window.

"Well you are in a good hospital, you'll be taken care of well here." Touma looked around the single room. "How did you get a private room anyway?"

"My maternal grandparents have money, Mom called them, and they are helping with the bill in the end. So," She watched him for a moment, he was cute. Handsome was more like it. Her ideal, if his brain matched his looks. "What high school do you attend?"

"I attend one here in Osaka." Touma was looking out the window, at a bird that had landed on the sill and was looking in at them. "You?"

"Canadian Academy, the dress code just changed this year, no more uniforms." She seemed happy about that, "But I'll wear the Academy sweatshirt and t-shirt instead."

"That's a private school in Kobe." He looked back at her, "You live in Kobe?"

"No, I live on Mars." She said. "Yes, Kobe. So you got a girlfriend?"

He coughed and stared at her. "No! I mean no. No." He was quite caught off guard by that. "No, no girlfriend. You?"

"No I don't have a girlfriend. Though I do get the fancy chocolate from girls at Valentines day." Sarcasm, "No boyfriend. I find it hard to believe that you are single."

Touma shook his head and laughed, she got him on that. "Well. " He thought on it, "There was a girl, when I was younger, she was cute. But there was an age difference, and we both don't exactly live anywhere near each other. Nothing in common with our interests aside from psychical attraction, it wouldn't work out long term. There was another girl, she called me cute."

"Wonder who that could be." This was refreshing, he was easy to talk to. "What do you think of her?" It wasn't as if she was over Shu completely, but she had accepted it, and come to terms with it. She knew it could never last with him anyway. Somehow knowing that made it easier.

Touma turned towards her, "First you ask if I have a girlfriend, then you ask what I think of a certain girl who called me cute." He leaned in closer to her. "Why should I tell you? You are being rather nosey." He was teasing, but it came off harsh.

"I threw up blood yesterday, had a seizure, spent hours in a coma, had EMTs CUT my damned clothes off me, which had my blood and bile on them anyway by then. I wake up here, I've been poked, prodded, examined, and sat through more tests and scans dealing with my health then I care to think about." She narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed. "And tomorrow I'm going to get an Iv shoved into my arm, knocked out while I'm cut open and my Appendix is cut out of me." Her voice cracked, "Knowing that if I hadn't collapsed. It wouldn't have been caught so early. I don't like going to doctors. So I would have ignored it, it would have ruptured, and I would have died from this. It could rupture during surgery, something could just go wrong. It happens... So forgive me if I'm trying to ignore how fucking scared I am!" She was in tears. "My family won't even be able to visit me everyday...I'll be alone."

He made her cry. He accidentally made the girl he had a crush on cry. Touma was brilliant, but not in this. So he did the only thing the hormones in his 17 year old brain that was quickly overriding his vast intelligence could think to do. He kissed her. Touma knew it was improper, but she looked so lost and scared, even a little heartbroken.

It did get her to stop crying, Andrea didn't quite push him away, she returned the kiss at first before pulling back, scooting over as he sat down beside her, her head in his hands, her hands holding onto his shirt. She didn't know what to even say.

"I thought she was very pretty and cool looking. Without any of her tough girl attitude and clothes on, she's very cute." He whispered to her, "And if she wants me to. I'll visit her every day. Or at least I'll try." He grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears away. "I'll be there when you wake up, if you want me there."

She nodded her head and made eye contact with him, "I'd like that." She touched her lips with her finger tips, "You kissed me." Before he could respond to that, she kissed him and he kissed her back.

Fang entered the room first, and loudly announced her presence before Anne or Shu could get into the room. "WE'RE BACK!" She watched the two quickly separate and do their best to make it look like they hadn't just been lip locking with each other. Fang gave them both a thumbs up and wink, this was a pairing she could support.

Anne and Shu entered, none the wiser. But the four stayed by Andrea until they had to leave. Touma followed, and then remembered he had left his jacket in her room. He had done so on purpose so he could have a few last minutes with her on his own. "I'll bring you a book tomorrow." A goodbye kiss and he grabbed his jacket and left coming face to face with Anne.

"Why do I get the feeling you'll end up as my brother-in-law someday?" She shook her head, giving him the information about the surgery, where to go and what to do.

He didn't have a response to that, just a smile. "Any preferences on games or books for her?"

"Don't play Cluedo with her, she argues that it's possible for the victim to have committed the crime, She beats us all in chess so no one plays it against her, and don't play poker against her? She knows how to count cards." Anne thought on the books, "Sherlock Holmes? Geek mythology? Science Fiction? Erotica?"

"I LIKE CLUEDO!" Andrea protested from her bed.

"WE ARE NEVER PLAYING THAT AGAIN!" Anne looked in at her sister.

"Why not?"

"Because it is not actually possible for the victim to have done it!"

"But it's the only possible solution!"

"It's not in the rules!"

"THEN THE RULES ARE WRONG!"

Touma laughed as he walked back into the room, "Go to sleep. I'll be back tomorrow." He kissed her forehead before he left, meeting up with the Rei Fuan cousins Shu and Fang.

~

They returned the next day, only family could see her in recovery. But her friends waited for her to be put back in her room. She had drifted back asleep by the time they where allowed into see her.

Touma took the same seat he had before, Shu took a chair on the other side of her, and Fang parked herself and a chair at the foot of the bed. They would be there when she woke up.

Anne was currently undergoing another round of tests, another blood test and a cat scan.

Mrs. Nakamura walked in. Her eye color was the main trait that matched her daughters. "Thank you for staying with her." She spoke very good Japanese.

"Mama?" Andrea shifted as she woke up, coming off the anesthesia she whimpered. Her throat was sore and she felt exhausted.

"Shh it's ok." The woman walked over and brushed some of Andrea's hair out of her face, "Your friends are here with you. I need to go check on your sister. " Mrs. Nakamura let go of her daughter and nodded for Fang to take her place.

"There's a purple hate bunny.. it's trying to steal gravity!" Andrea whimpered and looked at her friend, very upset over this 'purple hate bunny'. "You gotta stop the bunny!" She held onto Fang's arm and gave it a little shake, trying to convey the urgency of stopping the bunny from stealing gravity.

"Oh.. someone's a little out of it right now. OK. lay down just relax." Fang patted her on the head and looked at Touma and then Shu. Both who looked rather, amused and confused.

"I sleep?"

"Yes, you sleep."

"Ok" Andrea shifted in bed and looked over at Shu, "Beep." She head reached over and poked his nose with her finger.

Anne whistled at Fang, "Hey, come here!" She beckoned her towards the door. "So you've seen how loopy she gets?"

"Is that normal?" Fang had walked over to her, while the boys tried to cox Andrea to sleep, and only managed to succeed after both agreed to hold her hands, to keep her from floating away when the bunny stole gravity.

Anne chuckled, "Yea, our dad is the same way. Cold meds do the same thing to her. Side effects, some people handle things differently. It's not dangerous just funny. She won't remember a thing." She looked in at her sister, "How long are you staying before you need to head back?"

"Uh..." Fang thought on it, "Last day here tomorrow, I have appointments with doctors I need to get to after that."

"And them?"

"Shu will head back with me, Uh Touma lives nearby. I mean we're staying at his place. But I don't know if he has plans or not.." Fang looked back, "Touma?"

Touma carefully worked his hand free and walked over to the girls, listening to Anne's question, "I have a few things I'll need to do, but I can visit fairly often."

A schedule was worked out, to make sure Andrea wouldn't be left alone during her stay. The following day was better, with Andrea being awake and not loopy.

"I said what?" Andrea stared at Shu.

"You told us that there was a purple hate bunny and it was trying to steal gravity." Touma was out grabbing food with Fang. Because he was late getting out of bed and hadn't eaten yet.

Andrea looked confused, "Well then." She sat there in silence for a few moments, "Thank you for coming to see me. It couldn't have been easy."

"I never questioned if I should see you or not." He took her hand in his. "I miss you."

"Don't do this, not here. not now." She looked at him, "please, you know."

"We can't." Shu caught her face in his hands and kissed her, he felt the kiss returned for a moment before she pulled away. "I'm jealous." He let go of her, "Someone else is going see you the way I have." Shu stood up and left the room. He had his stuff already, he waited till he saw Fang and Touma. "I'm going to head back to Nasuti's."

Touma nodded, "I'll call ok, I'm going to stick around a little longer. Ryo left a message on my answering machine, The list of places nearby they want me to check out."

Fang wished her cousin well and told him she'd send him a page when she got home. Shu left and Fang stayed another hour. Touma, however, stayed until visiting hours where over.

~

The rest of Touma's break was 'busy'. Not that he minded, he did enjoy having something to do. Between visiting Andrea in the hospital and checking out the locations near him the lights where seen coming from.

But it was stressful, he found nothing. His trips to check out these temples and shrines came up with nothing. No one would even talk to him about it. The caretakers avoided his questions, but there was one spot he couldn't get to. Privately owned, he attempted to see if anyone was home. But got no response from inside. Although, he could feel that he was being watched.

The days he spent with her where different, they spoke casually. No deep conversations. Until he left that play for her to read. He was curious to know what she would think of it.

"So, what did you think?" He watched her flip through the pages again.

"It's sad. Beautifully written, but sad." She handed it back to him, "Thank you for letting me borrow it and read it."

Touma took it from her hands, "Sad?"

"They don't seem happy. Trapped in a near consent cycle. They died. So it's sad because they never got a happy ending. Even if they lived, what kind of life is that? The human spirit is more complex then that. They fought to save our sad little world." Andrea looked over at him, "Besides, in less then four billion years our planet will get burned by our sun, and in four billion years our galaxy will collide with our sister galaxy Andromeda."

"Creating a new galaxy." He finished, "You like the stars?"

"I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night." She said, "I have that on a t-shirt back home, but yes, I do. Looking at them is a good reminder of how small we are. Kind of puts things into place. Live for now, but embrace the possibility in the future." Andrea smiled at him. "Thank you for visiting me, bringing me books, and just keeping me company. I know you most likely have better things to do."

"I do have things I need to do, but spending time with you is one of them." Touma stood up and sat down on her bed and took her hand in his. "Things are a little busy in my life right now. So this is relaxing."

She sat up on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why does this feel like a goodbye? I like you, and I'm actually not afraid to say that. But outside of here." She shifted closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Touma. My grandfather is sick. Alheizimers, My cousin lives with him. But I go there often and help. I do this so my father does not have to face his father's illness alone. So my cousin can leave the house and relax for awhile. Because my grandfather is like a second father to me, and I won't abandon him. It's not easy right now."

Touma listened to her, "I like you too." He lifted her chin up to look at her, "My life right now, isn't any better. No sick family members. But it's busy right now." He smiled, "When do you get out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning." She looked up at him, confused.

"Then tomorrow, for one day. We'll indulge in -this-. Then we'll put this on hold until our lives get a little more stable for both of us." Touma pulled back from her a little so he could get a better look at her.

"What happens when our lives get more stable?" She had a blush on her face, she was ok with this.

"I'll hunt you down, and if we still feel anything towards each other. I'll ask you to be my girlfriend on a more long term basis?"

"I'm ok with that. We'll still be in touch right?"

"Of course. We'll figure something out."

~(Enjoy the Silence : Depeche Mode )

For one day they would play the roles of a couple.

She was discharged from the hospital, in clothes she had her sister bring her. Makeup applied and quick-dry nail polish on her nails. Andrea waited outside the hospital with her sister, she had explained their 'arrangement' to her twin.

"Well, I'm just glad he's been making you smile. I do hope things work out between you both in the future. He'd make a nice brother-in-law!" Anne laughed, "Ah, you two would have such adorable children!"

Andrea stared at her twin sister, "Please don't jump that far ahead. I'm too young to think about marriage or children."

Touma finally arrived, he had slept in on accident. "Sorry!"

Anne laughed at him, Andrea grabbed his hand and pulled him away. They only had one day and she wasn't going to waste it. "So..what did you want to do?"

"Osaka Castle Park." He lead the way, "My friends won't go with me, and it's awkward going alone. Too many couples go there."

For that one day, they where just two 17 year olds who had each other. It was a date. Touma enjoyed it and hoped she was having fun as well. The day was simple for them. By the end of their 'date' Touma had pulled her off to a somewhat secluded park. A 'make out spot' for couples as he had learned by walking through at night. But he just wanted to steal a few more moments with her before they had to part ways.

"Thank you." She sat there on her own jacket on the grass watching the sun set and paint the sky with firey hues of red and gold, followed by deep purples and blues. "For today."

Touma was on his own jacket, light colored jeans and wet grass was not a good combination. "I should be thanking you."

"Do you want to play a game?" She didn't look at him. "Before this ends. I ask you a question and you answer, and you ask me and I answer. It does not have to be anything serious."

Touma shifted and tugged her into arms, giving up to his fate of dealing with annoying grass stains. He flopped onto his back, letting her head rest on his chest." Sure."

"First kiss?"

"What about it?"

"Touma." Andrea sat up and looked down at him.

He smirked at the annoyed look on her face. "I was 15. It was that girl I told you about. I saw her once more. We talked and we kissed and she left. I haven't seen or spoken to her since." He reached up and pushed some of her hair out of her eyes, "Yours?"

"13. A girl in my school, she just ran up tackled me and kissed me. It was weird, but I guess it counts. She gave me fancy chocolate on Valentines Day that year. So I think I had a girlfriend for a month? I'm actually unsure about that." Andrea had a confused look on her face as she thought about it. "Favorite food?"

"Anything sweet." Touma closed his eyes. "Yours?"

"You need to come up with a better question then just parroting me."

"Touma wants a cookie."

"Oh very funny, you are such a fantastic comedian. Poutine. I like Poutine." She tapped his nose.

He opened his eyes and tilted his head, "What is Poutine?"

"It's Canadian. I only eat it when I go see my maternal Grandparents. It's potato fries with cheese curds covered in gravy."

"That sounds...interesting." He sat up a bit, He wasn't sure what to ask her. But this small talk seemed silly, but he understood it was a way to spend time. "Can I kiss you?" She nodded in response.

They spent their remaining time together embraced, thankful for the cover of nightfall by then. However, they stopped rather reluctantly, before they lost track of time and what they where doing.

They parted ways, exchanging numbers and addresses. Not to visit each other, but to mail each other books. Their odd way of keeping in touch without getting too deeply involved yet.

~

They hadn't even gotten a month into their final school term.

Andrea was over at Her grandfather's place. He had taken a turn for the worse, by then it was simply the family waiting for him to pass. It broke her heart to see him like this. Once a tall, brilliant man, who loved his grandchildren most in the world. A man who had mourned the death of his eldest son and daughter-in-law, he had taken in his own granddaughter to raise her on his own after that. He had lost his wife years before due to cancer. But he was strong and he instilled that strength to carry on though life's ups and downs in his grandchildren.

The house was located outside of Sasayama. It was styled old, very traditional. But that day, Andrea sat in the room on a day off school studying. Her cousin was out shopping, her sister was hanging out with her friends, her father was outside tidying up the gardens and feeding the fish in a nearby pond.

Her mother was currently at home preparing food to take over. Her little brother had tagged along with Anne and was currently in an arcade.

Andrea felt the air shift in the room, she looked up at her grandfather. Something was wrong. "Grandpa?" She set her book down and moved closer to him, her hands shaking. "Grandpa?"

The old man's eyes held no life. They hadn't held much lately. The sickness in his brain had removed so much. Whatever made him -him- had faded, he seemed more like a stranger, just a confused old man. Who recognized his son, but had forgotten his grandchildren. He would look at his three granddaughters and smile, like a part of his mind still recognized them. He would pat Leon on the head and sometimes call him the wrong name.

She screamed, "GRANDPA!" She broke. She knew it was coming and had done her best to prepare for it, but to be in the room when it happened. That was too much.

Her father heard her scream, he pulled his daughter away from his father. He tried his best to console her, holding back his own pain for the sake of his daughter. The next hour seemed like a blur, Her father calling and getting a hold of his family, so many phone calls.

Anne had made a call before she went over, given an address to someone. "Andrea?" Anne looked at her sister, who was sitting outside the house on a large rock. Her sneakers sitting beside her feet on the ground. Her eyes red and puffy. She hadn't stopped crying.

Andrea sniffled as her sister handed her a tissue, in tears herself over their grandfather's passing. "Grandpa's gone.."

"I know." She hugged her tight, "I know. You need to breathe ok. Please. You need to calm down." She fetched a cool washcloth and wiped her face with it, helping her shoes back on her feet. "We need to be strong for Dad and Kumi." Kumi was their cousin who lived there.

It had been over an hour since Anne made a phone call, and the person she called had shown up. Touma stayed back, noticing the chaos around the house, he had understood what had happened. He looked around noticing the twin girls nearby. "Anne?"

Anne looked back at the sound of her name, she stood up and quickly ran over to him, "Thank you for coming. I have to go inside and help, Dad does not want her here when they take grandpa out of the house. He's worried how she'll react. She was in the room when he passed. She hasn't eaten or drank anything. Just get her away from this ok? Can you help calm her down?"

Touma nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss. I'll do what I can." He had been studying when the phone call came. He walked over to her and pulled her up onto her feet, "Come on."

Andrea looked up at him, "Touma?" She stood there before leaning against him, "My grandpa died." She sounded so emotionally drained.

"Let's get something to eat ok? Come with me?" He held her for a few moments, letting her stabilize herself in his arms. He took her hand in his and headed away from the house, he remembered a convince store that wasn't too far to walk to. One he saw on his way in.

This was the one place he couldn't get into to look around, though curious, he knew better. This place was now a place of mourning. It would be wrong to snoop around on a day like that day.

Andrea was quiet the entire time, at least until after they had bought food and found somewhere to get away from the chaos and noise happening at the house. By a field under some trees. "Is it wrong I'm glad he's dead." She was picking at her food. "I mean, I miss him and I'm really sad that he's gone. But He's not in pain anymore. He's not sick anymore. He should be at peace."

"That's a good way to look at this." Touma leaned over and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll stick around until tomorrow morning, your sister already spoke to your father about me staying the night."

"You are the best future boyfriend a girl could ask for." She leaned against his shoulder.

He smiled and looped one arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her, "It's a promise I intend to keep."

He was her stability when she needed him. Upon their return, Andrea was far more calm with everything. Touma was prying open the wrapper on a kitkat bar to share with her, when he heard his name. "TOUMA?"

He looked up as Andrea stole the candy bar out of his hands and broke it in half, giving him his half. "Nasuti?" He looked very confused, such was his life apparently. "What are you doing here?"

Andrea waved at Nasuti, "How's Kumi?"

"Sleeping. I was already on my way here when it happened." She turned to Touma, "I'm old friends with Kumi, our grandfathers where best friends. I do have friends outside of you and the guys, Touma." She looked between Andrea and Touma. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh about that." Touma bit down on his bottom lip trying to think of a way to explain this.

"He's here to help me. I greatly appreciate his comfort in this. I'm going to head inside and see if they need any help, I'll see you inside?" Andrea gave his hand a little squeeze before letting go and heading inside.

"YOU, have a girlfriend?" Nasuti had a surprised smile on her face.

He groaned and laughed, he couldn't hide the smile. "Yes? No? We're putting that on hold for now. Until both our personal lives get a little less busy and hectic. But we both like each other. So she's my future girlfriend?"

Nasuti stared at him. "Only you would handle romance in such an odd way."

"Just don't tell the guys. I don't want to attempt to explain this to them." He pleaded.

"You get the pleasure of explaining your own relationships to your friends." She grabbed her overnight bag from her car and looked back at him. "So odd."

Touma followed her inside, watching Nasuti disappear into one of the bedrooms. He looked around unsure where to go, but he could follow the smell of food. "There you are."

Andrea was helping her mother and sister cook. "Hey! You'll be sharing a room with my dad and brother tonight ok?"

"I want to be a grandmother, just not yet." Her mother spoke up.

Andrea stepped away from her mom, "Mom. I'm 17. I have no desire to become a mother yet. Can I go to college first?" She took Touma's hand and lead him away. "Sorry about my mother." She showed him around the house, the room he'd be sleeping in - with his bag in it. and where the bathroom was.

He stayed the night, Nasuti would be staying for a little longer supporting her friend through this. Touma however left the following morning, after making sure Andrea was going to be alright.

They would stay in touch the following years, but their lives got busier once college hit. They sent each other books, small gifts on birthdays. It worked for them, their arrangement with each other. A promise with hope for something closer when they both got older and their lives got more stable.


	3. Glad You Came (The Wanted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love? Romance? Adulthood? Maybe these things are not as bad as it would seem, but what of fate? What does she hold?

~Roughly 4 years after Message~

Touma sighed. He hated this car so much. It was his father's, but his dad never used it so he often took it. He wasn't having a good day, the tires looked -off- and the engine seemed to be running a little hot. As brilliant as he was, cars where not his thing.

But Fang, of everyone, told him about a really good shop in Kobe. He had questioned her because of the distance, but she reassured him. That it was the only shop he should go to.

~

"Fang, this place isn't close to where I live." Touma held the address she had written down for him, looking over it. "Wait." He recognized the address, "This is close, to where Andrea lives?"

"Maybe?" Fang grinned at him. "Look you need a shop to go to, That shop is the best I know of. Just go there and trust me." She folded her arms, "Besides your the one who tries to 'casually' ask me about her. I thought you two where 'penpals' or something?"

"We send each other books, not write love letters to each other. It's been a few years since I've even seen her. Her feelings might have changed." Touma checked the shop's address with the one he had of Andrea's mailing address.

"Have your feelings changed?"

"No, not exactly. Just things feel stable now. " He gave up, "I'll go to this shop."

~

He pulled up and checked his car in, unsure what to do in the meantime. He looked around and found a waiting room, regretting not bringing a book.

"HI!" A 15 year old boy poked his head around the corner with a Polaroid camera and took his picture. Before vanishing around the corner laughing.

Touma recognized that boy. Andrea's brother? What did Fang get him into? He knew the first thing someone forgot was how they sounded, voices seemed to fade from memory first.

"LEON, STOP BOTHERING THE CUSTOMERS! Now come on! Mama said you have to come with Sasaki and me to the market to get what we need to make dinner!" An annoyed female voice.

"Do I have to." The voice of the teenage boy whining.

"Come on kiddo, let's go." A very familiar voice, but he couldn't be hearing -that- voice. Then the sounds of a door opening and closing.

"WHO THE HELL DOES NOT CHECK THE OIL IN A CAR FOR THAT LONG! AND THE COOLANT IS REALLY LOW! Surprised the engine didn't blow up when it started today." A rather annoyed female voice talking to what sounded like an older man, who was attempting to calm the female voice down."Where is the owner? No I'm not going to calm down, that vehicle is a danger, do you see the list of things I need to fix on that car? I need to see the idiot who brought it in!" Footsteps got closer to where Touma was sitting, "Found a dead mouse under the hood...how does that even HAPPEN."

Touma felt a little nervous, he had a feeling that car in question was his. He looked up as the owner of that voice walked into the waiting room, clad in oil and dirt stained work coveralls, that where actually only half on, the top part was tied around her waist and she wore a black tank top, "Nakamura?" He stared at her, "Andrea?" Now he knew why Fang suggested THIS shop.

She looked up from the clipboard of reports on the car and saw him, "Touma?" She chuckled, "Please don't tell me you're the owner of that car out there?" She folded her arms, "It's been awhile. I thought you forgot about me."

"Hard to forget a girl who not only gets Shu to stop eating, but calls me cute within earshot, " He smiled at her, "You aren't someone I could forget." He bit down on his bottom lip, embarrassed. "Yea, it's my dad's car but I use it. Fang told me about this shop, when I mentioned I thought the car needed looked at."

"Fang, of course." She blushed and looked down at her feet, "Anyway, yea the car isn't in great shape. We'll have to keep it overnight. Do you need a ride home? We can mail you a bill if that's easier?" She flipped through the paperwork and signed a few things off on it, "Just sign these and fill out these parts ok?" She handed it over to him.

"Yea, most likely." He took the clipboard and started signing parts and filling out information. "Fang told me you stopped coming to the restaurant, you sort of vanished after your grandfather passed. Are you ok.?"

Andrea sighed, "Life? Stupidity. I'm sorry. It's nothing personal, not against you or Fang or anything like that. I.., You did nothing wrong." She looked down at her feet and folded her arms against her chest, "I got involved with something and I got hurt. I just didn't want to face it yet.. Things got busy after grandpa passed so I didn't have time really. But as of last year, I dropped out of college, my father who owns this shop had a heart attack, He also hurt his knee and leg when it happened. He can't work like he used to, as the eldest It's my responsibility to help out. Even if it means giving up my dream."

Touma looked up from the forms, curious now. "What is your dream?"

"It was to be an Astronautical Engineer, work for NASA or something. Move to the United States or to Canada. Put things in outer space, rovers on mars and mercury. Stuff like that. It was going to be Electrical and Electronic work, But I was considering programming for automation. Sorry! I know it's a lot of technical stuff, most people don't understand what I'm even talking about! My own twin sister is just a part time daycare worker. Her husband is training to work here and help out." She smiled and shook her head, "They want me to go back to school, but I've missed a lot already, I won't be able to catch up at this rate."

"No, it's fine. I didn't know you where into that. It's something along the lines of what I've been studying. Mostly Astrophysics." He smiled, amused to have found someone who understood this. Happier that it was -her-.

"So time travel, wormholes, multi verse theories? Or closer to What you can measure and study with equipment like the Compton Gamma Ray Observatory?" She stared at the -baffled look- on his face, "Astronautial Engineering remember? I wanted to BUILD that stuff."

"You understand it?" He paused then corrected himself, "You understand and can talk about it?" He couldn't hide the grin, "Pretty and Smart. I understand your knowledge of the Technical equipment, but the theoretical?"

She got flustered at the complement, "There's a British TV show called Dr Who, that one of my uncles is a fan of. I got hooked onto it when I was visiting family in Canada and started reading up on the ideas in it, so theoretical time space psychics became a hobby of mine, and Daleks." She smirked at that, she liked the Daleks. "I made one out of clay, he lives on my desk."

Touma had to laugh, he knew of the show and had seen some of it. He did enjoy it and kept that a little secret of his. "So about that ride home?"

"I hope you like motorcycles! I'll be back I got to hand this in so we can get to work, And ah, I need to change, give me 15 minutes?" She gave him a short bow and quickly left. Returning 15 minutes later in rather tight fitting jeans, the same tank top, but her motorcycle jacket on top, and her black motorcycle boots. "Ok let's go! Catch!" She tossed a helmet over to him before walking out a back way of the shop, Touma close behind, He paused and looked at drawings and art littered on walls surrounding a dissembled motorcycle.

"What's all this?" He paused and looked at the sketches and art. Stars, galaxies, constellations.

"Oh, my pride and joy, should by done by next year. I'm not sure what I want to put on the bike yet, I'm doing a custom paint job and naming it, so I'm putting a lot of thought into it, even going to paint a helmet to match. Fang's helping me since she's in an art school." She was beaming with joy, "come on." She took him home, teasing him about him riding behind her, and having to hold on to her so he wouldn't fall off. They made plans for her to pick him up the next day to fetch his car. Telling him to keep the helmet he'll need it tomorrow.

~

The following day she fetched him, at the specified time, grinning behind her helmet as she watched him wander out looking half awake. "Helmet on and don't fall off!" She couldn't help but grin when she heard him yawn and tighten his arms around her waist. She parked her bike and tapped the helmet on his head, getting a grumble in return, "Ok time to let go of me." She shifted as he let go and took the helmet off, blushing shyly at her. Before dismounting off the bike and handing the helmet to her. She reached over and casually fixed his hair, before leading him over to a desk to sign a few more papers and check over the list of everything done to the car, and the bill would be mailed to his father, who owned the car. She watched him close his eyes in the chair he was siting in, looking like he was falling back asleep. She carefully got up and went to the nearby coffee machine and poured a mug, adding sugar and cream to sweeten it, before walking back over to him. "Coffee?" Waiting for him to take it before she sat back down.

Touma blinked and took the mug from her, "Thanks." He yawned again and rubbed his eyes, "Everything looks good." He finished signing and leaned back as he sipped the coffee slowly waking up. Watching her check over paperwork and input information into one of the computers, she tossed the car keys to him, and he caught them without looking at them. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Good reflexes." She was all smiles around him for some reason, "Are you going to be ok to drive?"

He gave her a thumbs up without opening his eyes, "Yea I think so, Do you have a cell phone?" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little flip phone. "Shu got all of us guys, his friends one."

Andrea reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out one, "Fang, got one for all of her girls, All I do is play this little game called snake on it. And ignore the messages she sends me."

Touma set his down on the desk, "Put your number in it. and put mine in yours. Wouldn't mind, maybe keeping in touch?"

She picked up his phone, "I'll do that, but you need to agree to follow me over to the house, it's connected to the shop, and you are going to take a nap before you die driving, because I don't feel that its a good idea for you to be behind a wheel right now. Fang'll kick my ass if one of her cousin's friends dies in a car accident leaving my shop."

He looked over at her and raised one eyebrow at her, "Deal, but when I wake up you tell me the real reason why you vanished."

"Only if you tell me why you where asking Fang about me." She stood up and nodded to a side doorway to outside. She lead him over,while plugging into his phone her number, while leading him into the house, which was currently empty, Her father was in the shop buried in inventory paperwork and ordering forms, Her mother off having lunch with some of her friends. Her sister and brother in law where at their apartment, and her little brother was off at a friend's house. She lead him up a set of stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind them. "Bed, nap. " She pointed at the bed as she sat down at her desk and finished plugging in the information into the phones.

Touma was about to protest but gave in, he was a grown man. He should get over these insecurities, by now. He dropped back on the bed after slipping off his jacket, he rather quickly found sleep. Andrea however glanced over at him and quietly opened up her desk pulling out a pair of almost matching cell phone charms. She wasn't sure why she had them. But she slipped one on his, and the other on hers. Just glow in the dark star beads on a cord. She watched him for a little while, she had missed him, before grabbing her handheld gaming unit, switching sound off and occupied herself with trying to beat a level.

Maybe, she hoped. Today would be the day they spoke about years ago.

~(Cupid : Girl's Day)

Shu had spent the better part of the morning having the most confusing and awkward conversation he could think of having, currently. He had gotten dressed in a suit and was currently on his way to see his Grandfather.

And his fiancee. Arranged marriage. He understood it, wasn't happy about it. But he understood it, he also understood the whole wedding part wouldn't happen until he and his -bride- decided on a date together. No engagement ring either right now, that confused him. Apparently the girl wanted Shu to propose on his own.

He sighed and looked out the window of the car as he was driven to his grandfather's house. He had been 'informed' of this a week ago, and things where starting to put themselves together, He looked over to his -escort- to their grandfather's house. His parents where already there as well as his siblings.

Fang. He turned and looked at her, limo of course his grandfather had to get a LIMO for something this -important-. Of course he had to be dressed up and paraded about, before meeting some 'homely looking uninteresting girl who would be able to produce children and be a nice little housewife.'

Arranged marriages where not common in his family, but with his lack of dating, and a rare chance apparently arising, his family and the bride's family leapt at the chance to join the two families together. He didn't even know this girl's name. But he figured one thing out.

"She knew, didn't she." Shu folded his arms and eyed his cousin.

Fang sighed and looked over at him, clad in a rather nice dress herself, "Who?" She received an annoyed look in return, "Yes, SHE knew. I told her. Look you haven't even SEEN or spoken to her in almost fourish? years. Something like that. I mean I've seen her and talked to her, last time you saw her she was in the hospital." She sighed, " So yes, Andrea knew, she's a very close and important friend to me. I had to tell her, and I promised your mother I wouldn't tell you." Fang crossed her arms and looked at Shu, "What did you THINK would happen with you and her anyway? you two where basically just fucking each other in secret. You are engaged. What would she become to you anyway, some forbidden mistress? Keep her hidden away, so you can go off and fuck her when you grow tired of your wife? Besides, it's not like you both ... " She stopped, she knew that part wasn't true. She knew they had been at the time it ended between them.

"She's most likely finishing school and moving away anyway." Shu closed his eyes, keeping quiet about the rest. He wanted to argue about it, to protest, but he knew it was useless. Until his cousin piped up, explaining what had happened to her, she dropped out. She put it on hold for her family. It's also why she hasn't hung out with anyone much. She was busy. That hurt, finding out she had to drop out of college, he still cared.

"We're almost at Grandfather's, Please give this girl a chance. You can't get Andrea back, you both need to move on with your lives, and hopefully be friends someday, not that you two where ever friends. Took my whole -don't fuck my friend- rule and threw that in the trash." Fang laughed, "Nope, you both got drunk, found a hotel and just had a go at it. But your wife to be, she's amazing, I know this girl she's one of my long time good friends, You will see her and forget all about Andrea."

Shu of course didn't believe her. Until he was standing there beside his grandfather, getting told to stand up straight. He watched a door open, and the mothers; his mom and hers escorted -her- in. He stared in utter disbelief. He KNEW who she was. "Sunny?"

She looked up, looking very cute and sexy in her well fitting short formal dress. "HI!" She smiled at him and walked over to him. She blinked when he said her name, "You know my name?"

Fang spoke up, "He has a picture of you from that Drama you where in, on his BEDROOM WALL Sunny. He's a fan of yours. Big idiot he is has a huge crush on you. You're his -idol-."

"I am?" She looked over at Fang, then back at Shu. "I hope we can get along well enough for you to marry me." Sunny felt calmer now, less nervous. He was handsome, and looked strong. Hopefully he had a big heart, and would find space in it for her. She did want to be happy, as well as make her mother proud of her. Restore some respect and honor to her family - in the face of the shame her own father was.

Shu smiled, this he couldn't believe. He waited until his grandfather excused them to another room, while the rest of the family talked about business matters. The kids ran off to go play in the house. "Come on." Shu waited a few minutes before grabbing her hand and sneaking out of the house with her.

"Where are we going?" Sunny yelped as he pulled her outside, he didn't answer her but she followed him away from the house. She grew worried as they walked. "Are you, unhappy with me?"

"No." He tugged off his suit jacket and set it down under a tree nearby, they weren't too far from the house, just away from prying eyes. He needed to breathe for a moment. "Are you, ok with this?" He motioned towards the jacket he laid down, "You can sit." He loosened his tie, and undid the cuffs of his shirt rolling his sleeves up a bit, and undid the top two buttons on his shirt.

Sunny carefully sat down on the jacket, taking her heels off and wiggling her toes. "I've known for awhile. I was troubled at first. My father was against it but he relented. This was decided for me when I was about 13 as I've been told." She folded her arms, "After my father's affair I was worried that his behavior would affect this. I always had plans to come back to Japan, just not fleeing due to the chaos my own father caused in Korea. It was such an awful scandal. It's made me fear that, you won't accept me or like me and you'll have an affair." She watched a few birds peek at the grass nearby, "So I guess. I'm ok with getting married to you. But I fear a loveless marriage, a husband with mistresses, who married me out of obligation with no attraction. It's a lot to ask or hope for in something you don't have a say in."

There it was. Shu sat down beside her, "I wouldn't do that to you." He corrected himself, "I won't. You're beautiful, just having a hard time believing you'd be ok with this. Or with me."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I think you are very handsome and strong. I would like to know you better, as your girlfriend, then as your fiancee, and someday as your wife. We don't need to rush this." She took his hand into hers entangling her fingers with his. "I want you to propose to me when you want to. I can be a good girlfriend! I can cook very well!"

Shu laughed as he looked at his hand in hers, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Then I'll do my best as your boyfriend."

~(Fall in Love : Barcelona)

Shin however was in the middle of a huge life event. He had already days before gone to Yori's parents seeking permission to marry her. That wasn't easy, going to their house to ask, he had been nervous about that. They approved, and her mother loved the ring he got her, even suggesting that they have two weddings, a traditional one and a more modern one. So they can see Yori in a Bridal Kimono and a more modern wedding dress. Yori's father even assured him they would handle the costs.

Shin wasn't expecting the man to pat his back and tell him, for an engagement gift he would get them a house. Nothing but the best for his eldest daughter and future son-in-law! He wanted his future grandchildren to have a nice house to live in. It was a little overwhelming, and Shin was quite thankful for all of it. Promising to call them when she said yes.

But today was the day, He had graduated college the day before. Though a little before that he had met his friends. Having to apologize when he turned down Shu's invite to hang out, being truthful about his intentions to propose to his girlfriend.

"When did you get a girlfriend?" Shu stared at Shin from across the table at the restaurant they where at.

Seiji smiled, "Where have you been? Shin's had a girlfriend for about a year now." Seiji reached over and stole a fry off Shu's plate, getting a dirty look from him.

Ryo laughed, "She was up here visiting him, don't you remember? Valentine's Day?"

Shu remembered, "OH yea!"

Touma leaned back in his chair, "I think he was busy stuffing his face when she showed up." He smirked at Shu who sat beside him. "Good luck Shin, hope she says yes. Yori seems nice, a good match for you."

Shin smiled at the memory, before focusing on the matter at hand, A little trip for the both of them. Yori and him together. He decided to take her to Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium. Which so far was turning out fantastic, Yori was ecstatic over it, she hadn't let go of his hand.

Asking him what every fish was, just smiling and overjoyed with excitement. She thought some where cute, others funny, colorful fish, and scary fish. Yori was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Though, he was happy when they made it to the Kuroshio Sea Tank. He watched her eyes go wide with amazement as she stared at the tank.

The huge whale sharks and rays, schools of fish. But his little secret, he paid to have the divers who could go into the tank, swim up to the glass and hold up signs.

-Yori, I've waited a long time to ask you a question, Turn around- He wanted to be sure she yes to him. "Yori," Shin took her hand in his and pointed to two divers that had swum up to the glass in front of them. "look."

"Huh? Shin?" Yori let go of his hand and stared at the signs, carefully reading them, her eyes going wide as she realized what was going on, she turned to him and covered her mouth in shock.

This was it, the most terrifying moment of his life. Because this was him asking one person to spend the rest of their life with him. Him commiting his life and future to just one person. "Yori? I've questioned what destiny was my entire life and what it meant, but I figured it out the day I met you, I want to watch the sun rise and set by your side for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" He even got on one knee for her.

Yori stood there crying as she nodded barely able to whimper out a "yes". She was shaking as he stood up and slipped the ring on her finger and wrapped her arms around him crying. Shin smiled and laughed wrapping his arms around her, and taking the bouquet of flowers -that he also paid and had one of the aquarium employees keep nearby so he could give them to her.- and put them into Yori's arms.

Yori sobbed carefully taking them in her hands, barely aware of the photographer that was there to take photos of the event. Shin really did think of everything. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead, comforting her. Yori's hands where shaking as she stared at the ring on her finger.

When she had calmed down a bit more, they both sent messages off to their friends, Yori sent off 'He asked me to marry him! I said yes!', and Shin just sent off 'She said yes!', Before heading off to eat and enjoy the rest of their trip together. As well as calling their families to tell them the good news.

Then that night, they 'solidified' their relationship in their hotel room, since they both held off fearing pressuring the other into something they where not ready for.

~

Shu checked his phone and smirked at the message, Ryo chuckled when he read it, Seiji and Nasuti where out on a date when they got the message and both where happy for him. Rui was out on her own date with her boyfriend; Jun, she screamed and jumped when she got the message from her sister. Jun stared at his phone and realized they both knew Shin and Yori. Anne screamed in joy scaring her husband when she got the message. Fang was giggling over it so happy for her friend. Sunny was beaming - then looked at Shu, both realizing they knew different members of the same couple. - Being that Fang had introduced Sunny to Andrea, Anne, and Yori already. That wasn't as awkward as it could had been.

Andrea held no ill-will towards Sunny, she planned on keeping her mouth shut until after Sunny and Shu got together. The two became friends over a mutual love of bad movies. The more horrible the movie was the more the two enjoyed it, more so ones where you could see the zipper on the rubber monster costume.

~(Eat You Up : BOA)

Andrea paused her game when both of their phones went off. She flipped hers open and smiled at the message from Yori, Moving Touma's phone closer to his hand as he reached up to grab it off her desk, not sitting up. She watched him check it, grin, close it, and place it back on her desk, rolling over hugging her pillow and closing his eyes again.

"Hey! Come on, you can't stay in my bed all day!" She got up and moved to her bed , sitting beside him. "Up." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Come on sleepy head, get up. You said you'd tell me why you asked Fang about me."

Touma rolled back over onto his back as she touched his shoulder, catching her hand and holding it until she pulled it out of his grasp. He put her pillow back behind his head, and he folded his arms behind his head, "And you said you'd tell me why you vanished."

"I don't know why you even want to know, besides. You'll think badly of me." She turned away from him, "and I don't want that." She groaned as she reached over to her desk, pulling a drawer open and pulling out a small pouch bag, dropping it on his chest. "open it."

Touma picked it up and pulled it open, reaching in and pulling out a rather recognizable yellow headband. "This is.. Shu's?" He looked it over and looked at her. Sitting up on his elbows.

"That night, after the club. The same day I met you. He and I went to a hotel, both of us where not completely sober. It became a thing for us, we'd meet up at hotels and." She took a deep breathe, "We got involved with each other. Not a real couple in any sense. That's all we did, and it was ok for awhile. Until Fang told me he was apart of an arranged marriage. I promised her I'd end it with him, before we got too close. He confessed to me, and I ended it. " She was looking at her hands. "It hurt. I didn't want to see him. Not after that. Besides, does not change the part where sometimes when I was with him I was thinking about someone else, but I guess everyone does that, Fang told me it was normal. I hurt him, I know I hurt him, and I hurt myself for even getting involved with him." She lowered her face into her hands, "At the hospital, I was very shocked to even see him, and he behaved for awhile. Until he had to leave. He told me he missed me. He kissed me and even said he was jealous, because someone else was going to see me in the way he had." She couldn't look at him, "I'm sorry, you must think badly of me now."

Touma was silent for a moment, reaching into the bag and pulling out a single earring, that had no match, "I'm actually more surprised you endured him as long as you did in that sort of arrangement. He can get a little hot headed." He said, "Acts before he thinks." He put the items back in the bag and handed it back to her. "He didn't tell me, or any of his friends that he was involved with anyone. Do you. miss him?"

"No, he's not the one I miss." She, however took it and tossed it into a basket near her desk. "So now that I've made you see me as some sort of easy slut who apparently fucks a guy she just met after a night of drinking, and keeps it up with no real relationship going on. Why did you ask Fang about me? I'm not exactly anything special."

He laid back down and looked at the ceiling, "I don't think of you like that. Everyone has secrets and has had experiences that where painful." He covered his face with his arms, "Because, I haven't been able to get you out of my head since I met you. With my life experience, you don't dream of someone for almost four years and just bypass it as nothing. You are the one I would never forget."

"You dreamed of me?" Andrea shifted and watched him, "So is this where I awkwardly tell you, it was you I thought about while I was with him?" She watched him peek at her from behind his arms, a grin on his face. "This was before I had ever kissed you."

"Was I any good?"

"I will smother you with my pillow and make it look like an accident."

Touma sat up, "You would miss me. Do you remember the promise I made you, the question I would ask you?" He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small glowing orb. His new yoroi. "If you say yes to my question. I'm ready to show you and tell you what this is and who I am." He ran his fingers over the small orb, looking worried. "It's a rather big risk for me, to let someone in."

"I never forgot your promise..." She looked at the orb in his hands, before looking back up at his face. "But, no secrets between us, then?"

"None." He clarified and took her hand in his, "So want to try being my girlfriend?"

She laughed as she squeezed his hand, "Idiot, of course. You know how long I've hoped I'd hear you ask me that?" She looked at the glowing orb. "So what's up with the little Wisdom ball?"

"Almost four years?" He rolled the orb in his hand, "I'll show you tonight." He slipped it back into his pocket, "It's kind of dramatic, don't need too many people seeing." Touma shifted back so he was laying back down, "Now I'm going back to sleep."

"Like hell you are."

"What else do I have to do?"

"More like, what I can do." She just smiled at him and ran her hand down his chest, his eyes watching her hand until it rested on his belt. He looked back up at her as she crawled on top and leaned down over top of him. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"No kiss?" Touma reached up, pulled her down, and kissed her. Right before he let out a rather sharp gasp as he felt his belt come undone and a hand slip inside. "For someone who was worried about being seen as fast..."

"You kissed me when I was in a hospital! This isn't the first time we've been almost this close." Another kiss that was eagerly returned. "Tell me what you want, this will go as fast or as slow we're both comfortable with, if you want me to stop. I will stop." Her grip tightened around him, forcing another gasp from his lips.

He smirked at her, "Have fun." The archer closed his eyes and slid his arms under the pillow his head was resting on. "I assume, being quiet is going to be a rule right now."

"It would be advisable."

He chuckled and inhaled sharply, his breathe catching in his chest. He felt a hot wet heat, and a rather skilled tongue. He steadied his breathing and opened his eyes staring at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up on his elbows a bit. He reached down and pushed her hair out of her eyes, and got a sight that made a rather enjoyable shiver run right up his spine.

She looked up at him, opening her mouth and running her tongue along him before taking him completely into her mouth and moving down, she looked like she was enjoying herself. He had to lay back down and close his eyes after that, or this was going to be very short. Not that he could last much longer, His breathing hitched and he felt that shockwave hit him. his hands gripped the bed sheets by his head, and he struggled to bite back his own vocalization.

As the wave subsided and his breathing began to return to normal. He felt her tidy him up and put everything back where it should go. Touma sat up and looked at her, noticing something, a little smirk on her closed lips. That he quickly understood, when she swallowed. "Damn." He swore, he couldn't help it, that was arousing. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, then shifted them both so he could pin her down onto the bed. "Let me repay the favor."

"I will kick you off this bed if you try." She kissed him on the nose, "Later, I just want to enjoy your company right now, and food. Go with me to get something to eat?"

"Give me a few minutes?" He laid down beside her.

"Still tired?" She rolled onto her side and watched him, "Touma?" She questioned him when he pulled her closer and held onto her. "What?"

He kissed her and held it. Pulling away just to roll her over so she wasn't facing him. "Your turn to keep quiet." He whispered into her ear, his arm that was against the bed held onto her tight, keeping her back pressed up against his chest, while his free hand unlatched her own belt, undoing a button and zipper. He sat up a little, keeping a hold of her, "Pink?"

Andrea grumbled, "The bra matches. I do wear colors! Just..under my clothes." She reached back and grabbed his hair, "Where you intending on doing something? Or just be a pervert and stare at a girl's panties?"

"Cute." He whispered into her ear, as he ran his fingers over her stomach and slipped them down under the fabric. There he found himself at a bit of a loss. He understood the general idea, but he'd never.

"Like this." She placed her hand over his and guided his hand and fingers, whispering little praises to him. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his grasp until he got his own little 'revenge' upon her. She smiled afterwards and gasped when his hand left it's position between her legs.

He shifted on the bed and looked at his hand, a small grin on his face as he licked his own fingers clean. Touma looked down at her, "So you said food?"

"I need to change first, thanks to you." She got up off the bed and hunted down clean panties and jeans, slipping under her blankets to change. Ignoring the stupid smile on her new boyfriend's face. Touma stood up and grabbed his phone and jacket. Together they slipped out of the house undetected.

~

Andrea stood there leaning against a tree, so they had driven to a secluded Shrine in the middle of the night, enough space and nobody around to see them. "We are not going to have the sexual interactions at a Shrine, I am pretty sure that is a one way ticket to some form of hell." She took the lid off the juice bottle, from the convince store they had stopped at before arriving there.

"Wasn't planning on it." Touma kissed her forehead and snatched the juice bottle out of her hand, taking a sip before returning it to her. He pulled the little orb out of his pocket as he walked a good distance away from her, "No freaking out?"

"No freaking out." She took a sip from the juice bottle, "Go on then Mr. Glowly wisdom ball." He tossed it up into the air, her eyes did grow a little wide at -that- The change into the new under gear, though the sarcastic jerk in her slipped out. "Nice.. pants." She grinned and walked over to him, "Cute outfit. Like a magical girl without the miniskirt and panties." She handed him the, too sweet for her tastes, juice to finish off.

Touma took the bottle off her and finished it, giving her back the empty bottle. "It's a little older styled, my old set didn't look like this." He watched her go back to her spot by the tree and rummage through the bag from the convince store pulling out a chilled coffee drink in a bottle, "Didn't we get two of those?"

"Yours is still in the bag." She paused realization coming over her, and a memory of the chaos from a few years ago, mostly the news reports from America that had Fang all upset. "Wait..You aren't done yet are you?" She smirked at him, "Well then, go on."

Touma took a deep breathe, doing this in front of someone, he was personally invested in. He had no idea if Shin had shown or told Yori yet (He hadn't!). But Andrea, she was important to him, he refused to hide this from her. If she was going to be apart of his life, she had to know. He called his armor and she watched. He felt rather nervous afterwards. "Andrea?"

He watched her, all she did was take a sip of her coffee drink before screwing the cap back on and setting it down before walking over to him, She was grinning. "This is..incredibly.." She looked up at him placing her hand on his chest, "Sexy." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "Was your old set dark blue?"

He was relieved, she didn't get upset. "Yes?"

"You where on the news, Fang was all upset because her dad lives in New York."

"I have a lot to explain to you, most likely going to take all night, you work tomorrow?"

"I help run the shop, I tell my dad I have a boyfriend that wants to spend time with me, I can get the day off. My parents will be overjoyed, ever since my sister got married they've been worried I'd never find -anyone-." She watched him disengage his armor and go back into normal clothes. "If it was only that easy to get you naked..."

"My dad is going to be at his lab all night, my place?" He paused at her comment, "You just need to ask for that." A grin.

"Already threw my overnight bag in your car before we left. I'll call and tell them I'm over at Fang's place. But tomorrow you meet my parents, as my boyfriend. Instead of -that nice young man who visited you when you where in the hospital and helped you when grandpa died.-" She grabbed the bag from the convince store, and followed him back to the car, "Tempting!" They spent the rest of the night talking, more so Touma explaining what had happened, which ended in him being worried it was too much for her to take in, But instead all he got was a kiss and tugged down into bed to sleep until noon. He got acceptance.

~

The following day he 'officially' met her Parents, it should have been uneventful. But, things never go as planned.

"So you both are officially dating each other now?" Mr. Nakamura looked up at his daughter and Touma.

"Yes, sir." Touma was rather formal.

The older man smiled at the younger one, "Hashiba, You helped my daughter when we lost my father. You also kept her company when she was in the hospital. She couldn't have found a better man. You don't need to be so formal with me."

"Can you help me do my school project?" Leon held up a book.

Andrea hissed at her little brother, "Do your own work! If you paid attention in class, you wouldn't need cram school!"

"Not everyone is top of their class!" Leon glared at his big sister.

"Anne and I worked HARD to get where we where in school. I studied my butt off, I read ahead in my classes and I knew how to take good notes." Andrea messed up her brother's hair, which was a shade of red-brown, he had freckles like their mother. "You are NOT going to get Touma to do your work for you!"

"I've always been so proud of my daughters!" Mrs. Nakamura walked into the room, "Andrea graduated high school top of her class, and Anne was.."

"I was 4th mother. I had more school clubs and activities then Andrea did. I would have made second or third if I had balanced my time better." Anne had come over to visit - her husband following her.

Touma turned around and could not believe his eyes. He opened his mouth to talk and had no idea what to say.

Anubis. More correctly known as Kujuro Sasaki. He stood there taking Anne's jacket and hanging it up before removing his own, "Dad, do you need anything done around the house or shop today?"

The patriarch of the Nakamura household looked at his son-in-law and thought on it, "You're scheduled to work tomorrow, we have lots of oil changes scheduled." He looked at Touma, "You know Anne already, This is Sasaki. Her husband. He was Kujuro Sasaki, but he's taken our name now. He'll eventually take over the shop."

"I still go by Kujuro though, as a nickname." He enjoyed seeing the look of baffled confusion on the trooper's face.

Touma blinked, ok then. this was real. "I thought Andrea was?"

"My daughter will go back to college and get her degrees." He looked right at Andrea when he said that, "Even if she protests and worries for my health. I want her to get her schooling completed. She can go build rockets or robots, Whatever it is she wanted to do."

"Electrical and electronics dad. I'd be wiring those things, and figuring out how to get everything to work and make sure everything gets power. Think of it as a more advanced method of how I installed your new CD player in your car." Andrea stood up and walked over to her sister and brother-in-law, "Leon tried getting Touma to do his project for him."

Anne groaned, "Stupid brother." She turned to her husband, "Honey, could you go down to the market and grab a few things so we can make dinner?"

Mrs. Nakamura appeared behind Anne and touched her daughter's stomach, "Grandchild yet?"

"Mom!" Anne gasped and moved her mother's hand off her stomach, "No! Stop that!"

Kujuro looked at Touma, "Hashiba? You're coming with me, I'll need an extra set of arms to carry things back."

~

"How? Why?" Touma walked alongside his ex-foe. "I never thought I'd see your face again, at least not without you trying to fight me."

"Anne is the why. Look, Touma. Would it truly surprise you to learn that Kayura keeps an eye on this world? That she decided it would be good if we 'visited' this world to get to understand it better. Hidden in plain sight, normal clothes, acting like everyone else." He sighed, "On my last time visiting this world I saw Anne. She reminded me of a woman I knew before I got taken. I saw her, and I decided I no longer wanted immortality. It was too lonely, I desired to experience life, and everything that came with it."

Touma listened to him, "So you..became human?"

"I was always human. Just changed a bit, life span wise." He looked over at him, "I got on my knees and begged Kayura to give me a life in which I had a chance to experience..." He stopped walking for a moment, he wore his wedding band, many men didn't. But he was proud of it, he saw it as proof he gained something. He didn't wear it while he worked, but outside of that he wore it. "I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and I wanted to make her mine. I don't know what Kayura did, But she gave me what I asked. I no longer have my armor. My memories are at odds with each other. But I have a life here, everything from birth records, to schooling. It's confusing sometimes. I've been adjusting to the mess in my head. Orphan apparently, decent schooling grades. I woke up in a rather small apartment feeling like I had been dreaming. But the dreams are what is real, and the memories are confusing and fuzzy. Kayura is far more powerful now then she was when you last saw her."

"So you.. came here?" Touma chuckled, "No armor. you gave it up. Ok. Let's say I believe you, but Anne?"

"Have you SEEN my wife? You're dating her twin sister. Could you blame me for wanting her?" He pulled a list out of his pocket as they entered the store and he grabbed a basket, "I behaved like a fool then. I showed up at her home everyday with flowers, I was annoying and strange to her. I'm truly surprised she didn't have me arrested. After a month, She agreed to marry me. I don't know why she was ok with me, we didn't know each other. But her parents approved of me. I was very lucky, and I've worked very hard to gain a life here, to earn my in-laws trust and earn my wife's affections." He seemed very protective. "Anne is my heart. The Nakamuras are my family."

Touma took the list off of his hands, "Understood. Feeding a small army..."

"It's not just for tonight, some of that goes home with Anne and I." He began grabbing items off the list, "So we might be family in the future."

"It's stronger then might." Touma corrected him. He carried the basket as Sasaki checked off items on the list.

"That's amusing. A few years ago I was trying to kill you, and now it looks like we'll be family. I suppose this means your deal with Kayura is voided." He finished grabbing items.

"Obviously. Besides, Kayura or Andrea? I have more in common with Andrea anyway."

Sasaki, "Andrea looks better in a bikini."

"How would you know that?"

"Married her TWIN remember, I've gone to the beach with both of them before as their 'protection' against gropers." Sasaki paid for the items and handed Touma one of the bags. The two men headed back and handed the items over to the women.

Anne thanked her husband and had him taste test what she was cooking, keeping him in the kitchen to help.

Mr. Nakamura stole Touma away so he could show off his collection to the young man, his collection of Japanese military books, he had learned the young man liked books.

That evening Touma enjoyed a large family dinner with his girlfriend, and her family. Including a man whom he once thought of as his enemy, to being unsure about him, and now? Now that man would most likely end up as family.

~(Lights Out : J Sutta)

Sasaki lowered the lights in their apartment once they got home. Watching his wife retreat to their bedroom and shut the door, he went to the kitchen to put away the food he had bought for them to use.

He still wondered at times, what his wife saw in him. His method of even courting her was outlandish, foolish, and shouldn't have worked. He knew there was most likely a reason behind the madness that caused his marriage, what it was, he didn't know.

He shut the fridge and closed his eyes, pushing his own little insecurities aside as best as he could. Over 400 years of life being a very dark and cruel man left a mark on him. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and felt arms wrap around his waist, he opened his eyes and looked down at the feminine hands holding onto him. "Can I help you?" He shifted and turned around, staying in her grasp at least until he saw what she was wearing. Anne had seemed so 'innocent' when he first saw her. Now he knew better, his wife was a very sexual being.

Every night. He loved it.

"I need help taking a bath." Anne was wearing a short satin robe, tied shut in the front. He watched as she untied the sash, opened the robe up, and she let it hit the floor. "I can't reach some parts."

He groaned as she took a step back and let him get a good look at her, even in the dim light of their apartment, No bra and crotchless panties. "What parts are you having problems with?" As if he didn't know the answer.

"Oh my back of course," She took one of his hands in hers and slipped it between her legs, "And all the way up there, Could you please help me?" She leaned in close to him kissing him, "My husband."

Sasaki growled at her, he overtook her quickly. He kissed her and held her close in her arms, "My wife, all you need to do is ask. You are my heart, I will do whatever you ask of me."

Anne smiled into his lips and held on to him, "Then let's get dirty as we get clean." She held him tight and nuzzled her face into his neck when he picked her up, "How can I be your heart? When you are mine?"

He carried her to the bathroom, "Then we share one heart."

~

It wasn't until AFTER Sunny and Shu became a couple that Andrea told Sunny. Sunny handed it well enough, she empathized with her over what had happened.

"You and Shu used to go to hotels and do stuff together?" Sunny was walking with Andrea in a shopping district. "That's ok, I mean it was four years ago. Did you and him really like each other?"

"When it ended, yes. Now? I haven't seen or spoken to him since. I'll have to eventually, but look you deserved to know. I'm not going to try to get him back or anything. A part of me will always care about him. But not like before." Andrea stopped at a vending machine, getting drinks for both of them.

"Ahh thank you!" Sunny smiled at her, "Shu can be awfully charming when he wants to be. But he's kind of unaware about it. I get annoyed when other girls flirt at him. Which does not happen often really. He has a big heart, is really warm, and strong. He's like a brave knight or warrior!" She looked over at Andrea, "But you'll always be my sweet Prince." She teased her, before remembering, "That's right! You have a boyfriend now!"

Sunny had a rather obvious crush on Andrea, She had begun calling her -sweet prince- when Fang first introduced them. Making Andrea regret her clothing choice of a fitted button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and the first three buttons of her shirt undone. For that fateful day. However Andrea didn't mind it, and had taken to calling Sunny -princess- in return.

"Ok Princess..." Andrea laughed, "Yes I do." She shook her head, "His name is Touma, he's actually one of Shu's friends."

"Tall? Really smart? A bit of an ass?" Sunny tilted her head.

"Yea, I can see how he could come across like that. But I'm the same way, sort of." She sipped her drink and reflected on her boyfriend's often failed attempt at humor.

"Yup. Met him. I asked him what he was reading...he said 'a book'." Sunny popped the top off her drink and took a sip, "But you're different. You're funny when your mean. Because you look so cool, and then you just say this really smart stuff and call someone a fucking idiot!" Then She realized something, "If you and Touma have kids... That would be scary."

"I guess..." Andrea sighed, "I don't mean to come across as mean. I just have a low tolerance for stupid, I guess." She looked over at her, "It is so weird to hear you say curse words. You're like a killer bunny. Cute but deadly. Wait, how would Touma and me having kids be scary?"

"Don't put yourself down so much, you are very strong but you don't need to be strong all the time. It's ok to be weak every so often. " Sunny sipped her drink and gave Andrea a sideways glance, "Because you can be a sarcastic bitch, and he's a.. well I'm sorry but your boyfriend is a jerk. So your children will be small, brilliant, attractive, assholes. Most likely end up like those villains in movies who lower heroes into shark tanks while laughing to themselves and rubbing their hands together."

"You have a very creative mind Sunny." Andrea shook her head at her, "Shark tank? They'd build giant robots, be realistic." She laughed.

She spoke softly so only Andrea could hear, "Some guy in a jacket and baseball cap, has been following us for two blocks, I didn't get a look at him... and I think another guy is with him, do you mind taking care of them? Then we can go eat." She veered down a side street where not many people where, "I'll take your bags, try not to hurt them too bad ok? We don't want the police involved." It had happened before to Sunny, due to her previous career. Getting followed or stalked, It had lessened ever since she started heading out with Fang or Andrea. The two almost operated as her body guards.

Given that both had the ability to take care of themselves in a fight, due to they both had formal training in different fighting styles. Something Sunny knew she should not attempt, while wearing a skirt and expensive shoes.

"I know. Hmm? Sure, sounds fun." She followed her and handed her bags off to her as they walked down the empty side street. Hearing the footsteps come closer she lingered back a bit, before pivoting around and throwing a right hook, that got caught in the hand of one of the guys following them.

Touma caught her fist in his hand and smiled at her, "I'm happy to see you too."

"Touma?" She blinked at the sight of her boyfriend, "Don't sneak up on a girl like that!"

Sunny turned around and eyed the two men, "Touma.. and Ryo?" She recalled their names before handing Andrea her bags back. "Whoops! I didn't realize it was you two."

"Hey Sunny, um I don't think we've met...." Ryo looked at Andrea and Touma, a little confused.

"Ryo, this is my girlfriend. Nakamura Andrea, Andrea this is my friend Ryo." Touma looked over at her, and the fact she was poking through the bag in his hand, "Huh?"

Ryo smiled, "Sanada Ryo, it's nice to meet you." He was rather polite.

"My friends just call me Andrea, What'd you buy?" She took his bag off him and poked through it. Books, some clothes, and a few..magazines of questionable adult content.

"Those magazines are not mine." He took his bag back off her and looped an arm around her shoulders to stop her from being nosey. "We're just looking for something to wear to Shin and Yori's party."

Andrea looked up at him and slipped free. "Uh huh, SURE." She held his hand. "May I suggest, Dress slacks and a button down shirt?" She faked a gasp, "Maybe a Tie?"

"And you could wear a skirt." He grinned at her.

"Can't wear a skirt and ride a motorcycle, unless you WANT everyone seeing my panties." She touched his nose with one of her fingers, "That's not something I'd like."

"Then wear safety pants, I know they exist." Touma grabbed her hand and kept a hold of it.

Ryo laughed, "You really do have a girlfriend. Hey we where just about to go eat, you two want to join us?"

Sunny smiled, "Yes! We where about to go! After Andrea scared off the guys that where following us!" She blushed, "Sorry about that! Just we're used to getting followed by creepy guys!"

"That happens?" Ryo started walking beside Sunny, who had begun to tell him about the creepy stalkers and how Fang and Andrea would scare them off, with Touma and Andrea following.

~

Nakamura Kumi. The cousin of Andrea and Anne. And older then both girls. An old friend of Nasuti's because their grandfathers where close friends, and the keeper of so many secrets. Currently a 'temple priestess'. Being her late grandfather - also the grandfather of Andrea and Anne, had a small temple attached to the family property. It 'looked' like a temple, although it's layout and style seemed -off-. Of course it was actually a cover for something else. It was never on any list as a functioning Temple or Shrine, closer to 'family property that may or may not have been an actual temple at one point in time'. Long black hair, no bangs. Currently watching her cousins and their friends try to help clean out one of the temple's storage rooms. Mostly in prep for the Engagement party for Shin and Yori. The two where having a formal family one at Yori's parent's house, and then having one with friends at Kumi's place - the family owned Temple and grounds.

Kumi sighed and rubbed her eyes, the color of deep brown. "Why did I do this to myself? Yes, because these five might be the five female idiots that the stupid amulets want." She grumbled as she watched the five fail horribly at cleaning.

Because there was a 'many legged hell demon'. A Centipede. They found a live centipede and collectivity freaked out. Yes, mighty fighters and warriors indeed.

"I'll fight it!" Fang held a broom.

Yori was perched up on a railing on her cell phone, talking to Shin on the phone. "Are Centipedes poisonous? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!"

Anne was sitting beside Yori listening in and giggling at her friend getting upset at her fiance. Because he didn't believe that a centipede was scary.

"IF YOU COWARDS DON'T FINISH THERE WILL BE NO PARTY IN TWO DAYS." Kumi walked over to them, all outside the small building, "Are you five seriously scared of a bug?"

Sunny was hiding behind Andrea, "That was not a bug that was a demon."

"Normally I wouldn't agree, but it was big, and had pinchy things" Andrea chimed in.

"I have the worst friends." Kumi sat down on the steps. "Why did I volunteer my home to your insanity?"

They all watched Rui walk past them, heard her shift a few boxes around, and a loud thud-crunch, and she walked out. "DONE!" She went back to where she had been sitting under a tree playing on Andrea's handheld gaming toy.

"That would be why." Kumi grinned as she stood back up, "Look if you five can get this place cleaned up in two hours? I have a big special surprise for you, make it happen. IT'S NOT BOOZE FANG! DON'T ASK!" She walked away to watch them. Fearing it would fail, but they had to show teamwork, they had to. It would be hopeless if they had to be taught that.

"She knows my weakness." Fang pouted.

"What that your a party-themed alcoholic?" Andrea was currently carrying Sunny on her back. "Princess, I am not a pony."

"Giddy up!" Sunny patted Andrea on the head, and got dropped as a result. "So mean! I thought we where lovers!"

Andrea narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Please never say that in front of people. Some people will not understand you are joking."

"Am I?" Sunny grinned as she stood up. "Joking! Don't throw me in the pond!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY POND!" Kumi screamed at them.

Sunny walked over to her stereo she had brought and switched it on. Andrea and Fang doing the heavy lifting, Anne doing the sorting, Sunny organizing, and Yori cleaning.

Kumi watched in almost shocked amazement, they moved in a perfect harmony with each other, they conversed and worked as a team. They each had skills that they made the best of, matching the skills of the others and working together. It was easy for them, of course they seemed to be having more fun then actually working. They finished in an hour.

-It must be them.- Kumi blinked, -Their here, grandpa you where right. They would find each other, they would already know how to work together. It's apart of who they are.- "Hey girls come on I have something for you."

Rui watched as her sister, Yori, went into the main temple building - which was normally locked- with the other girls. and ten minutes later she stared as the building lit up with flashes of bright colored light and then the light faded, she ran to the temple and slid the door open, staring in shock at what she saw.

"Well then, ladies. I think it's time you five get to know yourselves a bit better, we have a lot of work to do."

~(Do It Again - Zoo Station Radio Edit : Royksoop & Robyn )

"Pick up." Andrea had already parked her motorcycle in a safe spot for the night, beside Touma's car actually in the parking garage. She walked over to the high rise he lived in. It was late, but she had to see him.

"Hey, you ok?" He sounded like he was busy, but concerned.

"I'm heading up, we need to talk." She heard a ruffling of papers and a confused grumble. He was studying, he was starting his final year of college soon."Touma, what if I told you Tenku has a counterpart."

"What."

"What if, there where five equals, or almost equals to you and your friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me in and I'll show you." She knocked on the door to the apartment.

The door opened and her confused looking boyfriend stood there, "Are you ok?" He stepped aside as she walked in, slipping her sneakers off, jacket and handing him the jacket and her backpack. He took both, set them aside, and watched her, "Andrea?"

She was grinning, "Your dad isn't home is he?"

"No, just me..what is going on, what where you talking about?"

She stepped away from him and stood in a good sized empty space in the main room, him watching looking very confused, but interested, did his girlfriend lose her mind?

Andrea touched the small round-ovalish amulet that was on the necklace around her neck with her right hand. She spoke nothing. But there was intent in her action. It glowed bright, a deep blue with a white center that flashed to hints of black mixing in with the dark blue, as she pulled her hand away she closed her eyes and the glow followed into her hand growing in size. Her left hand hanging by her side, she lifted her right hand with that odd glowing ball toward her forehead and pushed her fingers through her hair. The light cascaded down over her, as stronger wisps of light encircled her feet and up her legs.

Her attire changed as she pulled her right hand away, as a flash shot past her , looking like a comet, she caught it with one hand, another comet appeared and did the same, she caught it as well.

Touma stared in complete shock. From the knee high black boots, the 'pants' if they could be called that given how tight they where on her, that hugged her lower half, and where low on her hips, just under her belly button. The coloring being Black and deep blue. the outside of each leg was deep blue, the inside and center was black. The black belt around her hips with what looked like, top and bottom latches or holsters for the twin throwing axes she was rather proudly holding.

Those looked very sharp. and stylized, silver and black. He was a little surprised over the very exposed midriff, but he wasn't complaining at the sight. Top half was more 'covered' The black cropped motorcycle jacket with full sleeves, with a black scoop neck crop top underneath, and carefully placed silver studding. and the black finger-less gloves.

Andrea slipped the axes into their holsters and they latched onto the straps with almost no actual help. including the pair around her thighs. Closer to 'hip' gun holsters designed for full mobility of the legs and body. "Touma?" She sounded nervous. "I know it looks..odd? But all of our outfits run sort of like this. I mean Fang's shows off more skin, but Yori, Anne, and Sunny all have skirt like bottoms over-top like little hot shorts. Kumi told us so much. Who knows, maybe it works like video game armor on girls, the less it covers the more effective it is!"

He raised his hand to stop her, "You said counterpart." He was trying to mentally process everything, and push the part of his mind that was admiring how -good- she looked in that, aside for the moment.

"Yes, aside from the colors, each of our weapons has an emblem. There's a lot more I need to tell you." She pulled one of her axes out and handed it over to him, she watched him look it over, and there it was, the Tenku symbol etched into the blade of the axe, only visible when the light hit it just right.

"Does.. this? Have a name?" He returned the axe to her.

"Hades. That's what I heard when I touched this." She tapped the amulet still around her neck. She took a step back from him, worried from his expression of shock and concern. "Touma..?"

"Tell me everything, after I get that off you." He saw the confusion on her face, and the worry. He stood up and carefully approached her, "Can we remove the sharp axes for a moment?"

"Oh!" She looked down at them, and with a quick snap of her fingers they sparkled and vanished. "Are you, upset?" He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom , nudged the door shut with his foot, and dropped her on his bed.

Touma crawled on top and between her legs, "How does this come off?" He fiddled with her belt, stopped and checked her boots, these where not designed to come off. "Can I please repay the -favor- from before?"

She stared at him in disbelief for a moment, "Wait, I still have so much to tell you, and all you can think of is getting my pants off so you can...fair enough." Well, it was what was on her mind when she saw him in his gear, to be fair. She disengaged -Hades- and shimmied out of her jeans and socks. He stopped her before she could slip anything else off. Taking over from there after kissing her.

"I'm not upset, or mad, and I do want to know the rest but," He caressed her face with his hand as he kissed her, "You looked sexy, and seeing my girlfriend in what I see as battlefield fetish gear is a little much for my brain to handle." He was as gentle and attentive a lover as she could have wanted. And for someone who had never done this before, he was a rather fast learner. He quickly figured out how to cause her make certain sounds, pull his hair and even beg. His fingers where as skilled as his tongue.

She lay there afterwards gasping, "That.. wasn't fair. How did you...Oh! porn you studied porn. you horrid, terrible man." She laughed at the realization.

"Wanted to know how to do some things." Touma chuckled and returned her panties to her, "Now as you where saying before..."Andrea snatched them back and slipped them back on, giving him a little glare.

"Battlefield fetish gear?"

"I could see your entire midriff and your pants looked very tight on you."

"You want to trade outfits?"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

~

Kumi finished her coffee, having already finished her morning jog. In a few hours her dear home, family temple, and grounds would be swarmed with, Idiots. She was sure they weren't all idiots. Two of them where 'family'. She was happy that food was being delivered soon, and the beverages where already out in one of the storage rooms.

Her family 'estate' was rather old and out of the way. Near enough to the population of Sasayama so that it had a convince store within walking distance, but not many neighbors close by. Her home was styled rather old. Her parents gone when she was a teenager, her grandfather having passed only a few years ago. Shortly after...-the event- As she liked to call it.

She washed, and relaxed in her tub enjoying the heat soaking into her skin, before going about finishing the preparations. She considered herself fortunate that her grandfather willed the house and temple to her. Of course she also got other responsibilities with his passing. She slipped on her shoes as she headed outside, clad in shorts and a t-shirt. The main temple building was the largest building, and that one she normally kept locked up, But she unlocked the large doors and pushed them open. Checking to make sure certain things where still hidden in the back behind curtains. She checked the breaker and switched on the power for the outside lights.

She then walked to her right and checked the smaller building, a storage room. Nothing of importance in it, except for a few things she needed. She yawned as she grabbed the floor pillows and carried them to the medium building on the left. Spending the early morning hours setting up and switching lights on, Transporting the alcohol to the medium building, and directing the food to the main house, to be carried over later.

The set up was rather interesting. The main house was close to the road, had a rather large 'parking area' in front. The house itself was older and far more traditional the most modern houses. The house had been greatly updated in the past few years, but the outside remained the same. From the house was a nice stone path that lead to a large red torii gate and from there in front you could see the main temple building, to the right, of the temple beside it was the storage building. to the left a medium sized building - currently being used to host the party at. to the north left was a rather large tree beside the main building. the center was rather empty through now the building had lights on the outside and it looked rather 'festive'. and to the right of the 'center' was a lovely view to a nice large open space, mostly grass and then the forest. and a pond nearby, as well as the water fountain for the temple.

She looked into that forest, she did have a slight fear of it. Always felt like something was watching beyond those trees. Something unseen. It would be another year before she would learn how true that was. Right now she just hoped no one would get too drunk and fall into her koi pond. Though, given the parties showing up. Someone was likely to end up sitting in her pond.

She went back to the house, another quick shower, before she dried her hair. Pulling her hair back for a moment, but deciding to let it just hang free. She slipped on her panties and bra, choosing a cute floral matching set - not that anyone would see them. Her fingers danced over the clothes in her closet. Choosing white skinny dress pants, that hugged her legs and form, and a cute flowery pink and red rose print blouse. She tucked it in a bit, making her tank top under it hid her bra. rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and unbuttoned the first few buttons. Basic gold stud earrings, no necklaces, But.. her rather unique three gold bangle bracelets on her right wrist. She always wore them.

They where very special. She did her makeup, and smiled. She was rather happy for her friends though. Yori had found the love of her life and would be marrying him the following year. They had so much to do in between now and then. That and they wanted to make sure both wedding parties where out of college, as all of his friends, and one of hers where still attending. As well as the house they where getting soon, apparently the father of the bride found a perfect house, and bought it, it just needed repainted and all new furniture. They where going to be quite busy making sure they had a home to live in by the time the wedding rolled around. As well as even planning the wedding. Both had jobs. Yori was still a nurse, and Shin was now working on taking over the family business, mostly the paperwork part. He'd be taking over as head of the family after his wedding. Then Yori would be leaving the clinic, at least for a short time, though she was considering changing to a home-stay nurse to help take care of Shin's mother. They had a honeymoon to go on, and they both wanted children.

She perked up hearing a car drive up, and then another one. Her guests must be arriving. She got up and headed outside slipping on her shoes, a nice pair of comfortable yet stylish red flats. And waved at her first guests.

"YORI! SHIN! ANNE!" She walked over and greeted the happy couple, then turned to Anne, asking where her husband was.

"He's working at the shop today so Andrea can come, speaking of that no good twin of mine I don't see her bike, she left before I did..." She folded her arms, "She gets a boyfriend and she's been actually leaving the house more often."

Yori was holding shin's hand, she wore a rather lovely white A-line dress, with a simple jean jacket over-top, and flats, given she knew the terrain of the temple area was no place for heels. "Andrea got a boyfriend! Really!? I was worried about her, she always seemed so lonely. OH!" She looked at Shin, "This is Shin my fiance, Shin this is Anne, she's Kumi's cousin...Anne has a twin sister Andrea. But you'd never know they where twins they are nothing alike!"

"Motorcycle riding, too smart for her own good, trouble making, black leather wearing sister of mine. But she's really a sweet heart, just need to get past the 'bitch' first." Anne chuckled, "Do you need any help Kumi?"

Kumi laughed as she conversed with her first few guests, leading them up to the temple area, Yori gasping at how lovely the set up for their little party looked. Then dragging her husband to be over to the koi pond to show him the colorful fish. "No one better end up drunk and in my pond Yori."

Yori paused, "I want to say that won't happen, but I know who is showing up. So I'm sorry if it happens."

The guests arrived, Rui had caught a ride with Jun, Nasuti and Ryo. Fang showed up with Shu and Sunny, Seiji showed up with Touma - having caught a ride with him, and was staying over.

Kumi greeted her guests and began leading them to the temple area, when she and those present heard the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle.

Fang laughed, "Last to show up. She needs to get that new bike finished, that one she has now is on it's last legs."

Sunny let go of Shu's hand stood by Fang, "She won't wreck will she?"

Yori sighed, "That's how I met her. She wrecked her bike outside the clinic. She cared more about her bike then her fractured ribs." She had walked over to where Fang and Sunny stood.

Touma leaned up against his car and tried to hide the smirk on his face. Seiji caught that however and walked over to his friend. "You have interesting tastes."

"Does that surprise you?." Touma spoke low almost a whisper, before looking over at Shu who was teasing Jun about him finally being old enough to have a girlfriend. Shu paused and turned around.

"No. it suits you to have a wild spirit as a girlfriend, granted she can keep up with your mind." Seiji noticed Touma look over at Shu, "Hmm? What?"

"Hopefully nothing." He smirked at Seiji, "She keeps up with my mind well enough on her own."

Anne walked down and stood in the parking area, unflinching when the bike slid past her and parked, "Dramatic show off." She looked at the helmeted rider, "You left before me! How are you last?"

Andrea unsnapped her helmet and tugged it off, pulling her gloves off and shoving them in the helmet, "Had to stop by a shop on my here, I promised Yori I'd pick her up something. I'm still here and I'm not late." She set her helmet on her bike as she dismounted, Before getting tackled by Sunny, "Hey there princess." She laughed as she stood up, getting the happy little bundle of joy off her. "Go on ahead, I'll be up in a minute ok?"

Shu stared at her, and she saw him. She had 'changed' well as much as one could in four years, she was an attractive young woman, and had blossomed into something far more then he last saw. She broke eye contact before he did. Seiji and Touma both saw that, Touma had told Seiji about the 'relationship' his girlfriend had with Shu. It didn't bother Touma, he was more concerned that the memory of it still bothered her.

"Are you going to do something about that.." Seiji spoke low to his friend.

Touma clenched his fist, seeing a look of distress on his girlfriend's face. "Maybe..."

Kumi shouted, "OK ANY STRONG CAPLE MEN ABLE TO CARRY FOOD.. That's not YOU." She looked at Shu, "I was warned by your cousin and girlfriend. You don't go near it until it's all set up, I've been told you'll eat it before anyone else gets a chance."

Shu looked insulted, "I'm not that bad..."

Ryo walked over, "I can help." He smiled at her, and she stared at him -well that's 'lonely Kumi touches herself material' for tonight- She blushed as she lead Ryo and Seiji over, and relented in letting Shu help, with Jun as well. Nasuti followed chatting with her old friend.

Touma waited till they had all headed up before walking over to Andrea, "You ok?" He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, just stay near me tonight ok." She groaned as she heard a rather loud long howl. "Great he's singing the song of his people again."

"Who?" Touma followed her up to where the others where, noticing that Seiji and the others.. minus Kumi and Anne. Seemed a little concerned by the sound.

"That's right you never met him." Andrea grinned.

"That wasn't a dog, that was some kind of wolf." Seiji was standing in front of Nasuti. Who looked rather worried. Ryo let out a gasp as he saw a very large black wolf dog appear out of the woods.

Andrea walked forward and folded her arms, eyeing the 'fearsome beast', rolling her eyes when the 'big scary wolf dog' ran at her and she caught him, putting his paws on her shoulders, "Did someone escape his pen again? Yes you did! Yes my bad baby boy did! Cerberus, you bad bad boy! " She hefted him up, "God you are so fucking big."

Anne looked at everyone, "It's just my sister's dog... our grandfather gave him to her when she was a child. But, he's so big he has to live with Kumi."

"Howls at 4am every day..." Kumi groaned.

Jun blinked, "That's not a normal dog."

"No, that's an awesome dog!" Rui poked her boyfriend's arm.

Andrea wandered over still carrying the big 'puppy', "No he's not. Grandfather never told us how he got him, and he's absurdly healthy, we're guessing he's some sort of wolf dog." Almost on command He howled, and Andrea's right eye twitched, as the howl echoed in her ear, "Thanks Cerberus, right in mommy's ear. I didn't need to hear out of that side." She dropped him and he made his rounds sniffing everyone and getting pets, before he sat down in front of Touma and looked up at him.

Shin laughed, "Looks like you have a friend Touma!"

Touma chuckled as he scratched him behind the ears, "Hey there buddy." He patted his shoulders allowing him to jump up and give him a happy 'puppy kiss' before the large beast hopped down and began sniffing and digging around.

"Hey! Leave it!" Andrea snapped her fingers, "I am going to have to rebuild your pen again won't I?" She chuckled and sought out a squeaky toy back at the main house, returning and throwing it - starting a long night of fun, food, and a near constant squeaky sound. As Cerberus attempted to kill his toy.

~

Well into the night of laughter and fun, "Yori, I almost forgot, I got you something!" Andrea sought out her bag leaning over Touma's lap to grab the bag on the other side of him, sitting back down beside him on the floor she pulled out a bag from a shop, tossing it over to her.

Shin caught it and handed it to her, watching as she opened it up and gasped pulling out a red leather jacket, with a Phoenix hand painted and sealed on the back. "Andrea, it's perfect!" She slipped off her jean jacket and put on the new one. "Is this why you where last getting here?"

"Yea! I paid extra to get yours done in a rush, the other jackets aren't done yet, but should be by next week."

Yori tried it on, loving how it looked, then she remembered something. "Andrea! Anne! You both are very fluent in English yes?"

Anne frowned, worried where this could be going, "We're both bilingual yes.."

Andrea however grabbed her drink and took a sip, "We just don't speak it in front of people."

"Why not? Shin likes practicing his English, come on say something!" Yori was unaware of something.

"We have an accent." Anne looked away, "Due to our family, that we picked up."

Shin was interested, "An accent, what kind?"

"Canadian, It's really close to American, unless we get mad, drunk.." Andrea switched to English and played with every bad Canadian accent she knew, "Oh yea, you know, We do tend to get a little annoyed when all people think about Canadians, is that we all speak like drunk hosers who just drink beer and watch hockey. There's more to our Great white north then Just our hockey and our beer. We also got moose, maple syrup, hockey, and more hockey. And if you don't like hockey you can just take off, eh." She downed her drink and folded her arms, switching back to Japanese. "That's why we don't speak English around people." Her sister Anne, had turned red and was hiding her face behind her hands as she laughed.

Fang also spoke English, and had been lucky enough to watch the movie -Strange Brew- with Andrea when the twin's grandparents mailed it over in a package. Andrea's family had a Canadian VHS player and adapters. "That was amazing."

Shin was laughing so hard he almost couldn't stop. "I need, another drink."

"What part of Canada is your family from?" Ryo was amused and interested, this was fun.

"Toronto, Ontario. It's a great city. Toronto Maple Leafs are the best Hockey team." Andrea eyed her empty glass considering switching to something with less alcohol. "Japanese Hockey isn't half as fun as NHL Hockey. Don't see as much chirping."

"You just like the fights, Puck Bunny." Her twin teased her.

"Rocket. Thank you very much. I love the game, I'm not attracted to the players. I'd rather have a guy who has all his teeth." She gave in and poured herself another drink.

~(Die Young : Ke$ha)

As the alcohol began to flow and the evening turned to night, Andrea squeezed Touma's hand before getting up and slipping away. Touma waited a few minutes, and followed. He followed her into the main temple, then slipped off to the darkness to check out something he saw, while Andrea stood in the center, lighting incense as she normally did.

"Andrea?"

She froze and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, until a hand touched her shoulder. That was quickly pulled off her shoulder. She turned around to see that Touma had gotten in between them and pushed Shu back away from her.

Shu looked confused and annoyed, "Touma? What are you doing? I just need to talk to her." His hot headed nature had decided to join the party.

"And she does not want to talk to you right now." While Touma remained calm, his own frustration building up, seeing her flinch at being touched wasn't something he liked to see.

"Look," Shu's frustration was there in his tone, "This does not even concern you, I just need to ask her something!" He looked past him at -her- who was refusing to even look at him.

Touma shifted putting himself back into Shu's line of sight, "Considering I'm her boyfriend, I think it does concern me."

That was it, not so much as a switch to set him off, but it caught him off guard. "Her...boyfriend?"

"Touma, let's go I could use a drink, or coffee. Both." Andrea started to walk past them, when Shu reached out to stop her.

And quickly found himself air bourne. He wasn't sure what happened, he saw her look back and grab his arm and then throw him over her back and shoulder out of the temple onto the ground outside. He laid there on his back looking back up at her, sort of 'upside down' and rather confused.

Seiji however saw the whole thing, with the new armors they had their own full powers back and some new ones, with the added strength, speed, and reflexes. What she did. shouldn't have been possible, she moved to quickly and she was able to toss him too easily. But he saw it, for a moment as she stood there, a look of annoyed disgust on her face. Something else overlay ed on top of her.

It was her, but it wasn't at the same time, she was wearing a dark blue Yukata, but Andrea wasn't wearing that. she was in rather nice dark blue jeans, motorcycle boots, and a nice off the shoulder short sleeved top in a black and silver paint brush stroke color pattern.. her bra strap showed - black. but she looked rather tasteful and fashionable.

The hair was different, Andrea's short and punky. the other? no, longer but tied up and back, and older style. More practical then pretty. Seiji shook his head as the 'shadow' vanished. And Sunny walked up to Shu and looked down at him.

"You didn't know she had MMA training?" Sunny looked up at Andrea, "I'm sorry he's dumb I'll talk to him later ok!" She looked back down at him, "She would have kicked your ass. Come on get up." She poked him with her foot.

"I must have tripped."

"Yea you tripped backwards and went flying!" Shin had seen it too, but was just amused over the fact that someone had managed to best Shu at something. "That was fantastic!" He even clapped.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence..." Shu grumbled as he got up, and frowned at his own girlfriend, before looking over at Andrea who had walked over with Touma close behind her.

Andrea walked over to him, "Look, I know what you want to ask me. And Yes I knew, and yes that's why. Look can we both just put that behind us, Or do I need to actually kick your ass in front of your girlfriend?" She grinned at him, "Because I'll do it but I think that wouldn't make you look like good husband material in front of her."

"How did you..?"

"My grandfather had me taking lessons as young as he could get me to, Anne took Gymnastics, and I didn't want too, so he found me a teacher that taught a form of mixed fighting. Kumi took the same classes I did, but she quit half way through. I still practice, no formal training anymore. Good workout, burns fat, and it came in handy when I used to walk with Fang back to her place after concerts and clubs. Creepy guys don't follow you after you break their nose." She looked at Sunny, "I promise the brain damage he has isn't my fault, he was that way before I met him."

"I hope our children get my brains..." Sunny sighed and took Shu's hand leading her dummy away.

Fang however had discovered music and was attempting to sing, however every time she started, Cerberus would howl. "STOP! I CAN SING! I DONT NEED DOG HELP!"

Yori had her hands over her ears, "You need all the help you can get." Anne had retreated to a corner and was heavily involved in a 'thrilling' conversation with Kumi, Nasuti, and Ryo. The topic of said conversation tended to keep changing.

~

The night had become late and Seiji had actually managed to hit 'drunk' stage. Sunny was currently helping her rather hands on boyfriend to the car and patting his head and removing his hand from her behind. "Ok we're going home now." She looked back at Fang who was finishing a coffee and was actually quite sober considering she was the first to get tipsy, but she was also the first to stop drinking. Fang gave her smile as she said goodbye to their friends, got into the car to take her cousin and his girlfriend home.

The next to leave was Nasuti, Ryo and Jun. But not before Nasuti pulled Seiji aside and checked up on him, her poor boyfriend, who was a rather calm drunk, but one that would rub his head and regret drinking that much. "Touma, he's staying with you tonight right?"

Touma had fetched his friend some water, "Yea Dad's out at some Astronomy conference so Seiji is staying over at my place, his overnight bag is in my car, don't worry. How about I call you when we get home so you know he's ok?"

"That would be wonderful, Thank you Touma." She tended to Seiji for a few minutes, before leaving.

Ryo was exchanging numbers with Kumi, as during their conversation she mentioned she had some books and documents he might like checking out. The two had hit it off rather well and had enjoyed each other's company, watching the antics of their friends. Kumi even let it slip that the five girls had freaked out over a mere centipede while helping her clean for the party.

Andrea had just finished putting her rather impressive pet back in his pen and feeding him for the night when she was caught by Touma and pulled aside. "Leaving?"

"Seiji's not doing great, so he's staying at my place tonight," He couldn't shake a feeling, that something awful was going to happen. That sense of dread."Call me when you get home. No matter how late it is."

"I will, drive safe ok?" She kissed him and smiled, "Now go before he throws up in your car."

Touma groaned at the thought of that, the feeling didn't go away. But he pushed it aside as he left with Seiji.

Andrea yawned, "Hey, I'm going to head down to the convince store before I get going ok?" She set her phone and keys down on her bike beside her jacket as she pulled out some cash and shoved it into her back pocket.

Anne was having some Tea with Kumi, Shin, and Yori. Rui had already went inside the main house and fallen asleep. "OK, I'll head home when you get back!"

~(Feel It in My Bones - Extended Version : Tiesto feat. Tegan & Sara )

It was dark and a fog was across the road. She thought nothing of it, she patted her pockets realizing she forgot her phone, but not overly concerned. She's be there and back within 30 minutes.

Then she saw a flash of bright light from behind her, and the sound of tires screeching. Pain, agony and darkness.

~

Touma was making tea to help with Seiji's headache, as his friend sat on the sofa, sobering up after a bath - Touma hadn't taken one yet, He wasn't going to sleep yet, not until he got a phone call. He froze for a moment, the cup that was in his hand shattering on the floor. Seiji looked over at him concerned. Touma shrugged the feeling off, "It's ok must have slipped."

But that feeling of dread turned into a sinking feeling. That he did his best to push aside.

~

Anne shivered and looked a little sick, her friends asking if she was ok, She nodded claiming it must have just been a chill from the night air. But worry began to fill her.

~

She lay there, slowly regaining consciousness, hearing a car pull away. Some drunk guys, voices she didn't recognize talk about needing to get away fast, must of hit an animal but it was nowhere to be seen.

She had been thrown after getting hit tumbling down the side of the small hill and landing on her back by some trees. Everything hurt, breathing hurt, she couldn't help but cough, but that just made everything hurt worse. Trying to move hurt worse. She felt sick and terrified.

Andrea knew she was dying, and she was scared. She couldn't cry out for help, who would even hear her, she forgot her phone, not that she would have been able to use it. All she could do is cry, and stare up at the stars, wishing this wasn't happening.

She could see darkness flood around the sides of her vision, and everything getting numb and lighter, it was harder to breathe.

Then she heard a voice, a young woman, could barely feel her hands brush her hair out of her face. "Not yet, someone still needs you."

She saw a red stone shaped so oddly on a strange necklace, beyond that the blurry face of what had to be a young woman, the odd thing in her hands began to glow bright, so very bright.

She could feel it get pushed into her chest. Her vision went white, the pain stopped. And she lost consciousness.

~

"It's been two hours...she should have been back." Anne was scared.

Shin looked over at the three girls, "Let's go look for her, the store isn't too far, maybe she lost track of time. It wouldn't hurt."

~

She awoke to the sound of her name being shouted, but it was still hard to move, a dull ache was over her. But then a bright light, her vision faded in and out as her head felt fuzzy as she was waking up.

"Andrea?" Shin was nervous to touch her, he saw the tears in her clothes, the blood soaked into them, the mud and dirt stains on her and her skin, but nothing, no cuts or bruises on her at all. But she moved as if she was in pain. But he sensed nothing - no internal bleeding. "I FOUND HER!" He carefully helped her stand and walk back to the house.

~

"I must have fainted... I'm sorry I made everyone worry."

"You should stay, take a bath." Kumi insisted.

"No it's ok, I need to get home. I'm feeling much better. I'll feel better after a bath and getting into my own bed. I'll call in the morning and check in ok?"

Anne sighed, agreeing on that. Waiting till Kumi, Yori, and Shin went back inside. "Heading to Touma's?"

"Yea." She tugged on her jacket shoving her phone into her pocket and zipping it up. and tugging her own overnight bag onto her back - she had originally considered crashing at Kumi's place. But after what happened, she needed something, someone more comforting. She was holding back her fear and confusion over what happened, her own tears. Being rather good at hiding her own pain.

"Call when you wake up tomorrow ok?" Anne looked worried but stayed till she saw Andrea ride off, then she went home.

Kumi went to sleep, uneasy over what happened, while Shin and Yori found their comfort in each other's arms.

~

Seiji had tried to fall asleep three times, and failed. He could hear and feel his friend's worry, He paced in the kitchen and wandered around trying to ease his uneasy feelings. Seiji groaned as he got up and walked out to find Touma laying on the sofa, his phone sitting on his chest, his arms folded over his face as he lay there, not asleep but 'resting' and 'calming himself down.'. "Touma, maybe she forgot?"

Touma moved his arms and looked at Seiji, He rubbed his face. "Maybe." He sighed as he got up, "I'm just going to go to bed, sorry for keeping you up."

At that moment his phone rang. Seiji raised an eyebrow, checking the clock. almost 3am. He was going to be sleeping in at this rate. He watched his friend answer it, not expecting the sound he overheard coming out of the phone.

"Please, let me in. Something happened. I don't know what happened." Sobbing, terrified sobbing.

Seiji heard the sound at the door at the same time Touma did, Touma reached the door before he did, the door opening and in the light of the apartment both men saw a shaking, terrified Andrea standing there. Looking like she survived a horror film.

The blood stains where visible and quite large on her clothes and skin, as well as dirt and mud , tears and rips in her clothes. Yet no visible wounds. Touma moved forward, her picked her up, and pulled her boots off. Seiji helped, taking her bag and helmet off her hands, Then taking her coat and gloves as Touma handed them to him.

"Touma.." Seiji looked at his friend who was trying to get his girlfriend to calm down enough to talk, "She's covered in blood."

"I think I died." She whispered out, "But this..didn't do anything." Her hand was shaking as she touched her amulet. "There was a car. I was walking to the store... It had to have been a car. It. hit me, It had to have hit me. But if it hit me I'd be dead?" Andrea let out another sob. Touma just held on to her, unsure what to do.

"Get her cleaned up, I'll find her something.. clean to wear." Seiji shooed Touma away, watching his best friend pick up the shaking bloody mess of a girl and carry her into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Seiji sat on the floor, he didn't care so much about sleep now. He -knew- something was odd about her. He had a feeling Touma knew more. but had no idea what had just happened. Even in battle they had armor on, they could endure hard hits equal to what..a car? She got hit by a car with no armor on and survived? But that much blood. She was drenched in it. She shouldn't have survived. It didn't make sense. And that amulet she touched, what did she mean 'didn't do anything?'

This was going to be a long night.

~

Touma was currently stripping her clothes off, she protested a bit. so he did let her keep her bra and panties on, she eventually relented and handed the bra over to him. He tugged his own shirt off, ignoring the fact his jeans where getting soaked as he turned on the shower head and helped wash the blood off her, she was in a state of near shock, relaxing into his hands as he shifted her to wash her hair, gently wiped the blood and dirt off her face. What surprised him was the fact there where no bruises on her, Even they got bruises or wounds. He lost track of how many times he and the others had been bandaged up after a fight.

But there was nothing on her. He looked at her clothes which lay in a heap on the floor behind him, the water soaking into them, making the blood drain out of them. The amount of blood shocked him. But she was fine. She was alive. That's all he could have asked for.

"I was dying." He looked back over at her and just waited. "I was walking..and a car hit me. I woke up and I was dying. There was so much pain, I couldn't breathe, no, that's not quite right, it hurt to breathe. I couldn't move or speak. I could taste blood. all I could see was the stars. " She was looking at her feet as she spoke. Seiji was sitting outside the bathroom listening in. "Everything felt numb, it didn't matter anymore, like the world was fading. But there someone else there. I heard a voice a young woman. and she had something in her hands and it glowed and she put it. in me." She touched her chest, "She pushed it into me. Everything was so bright..I woke up and Shin found me. They.. didn't mention the blood or.. anything else. I..told them I must have fainted. I came here. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Touma wasn't asleep anyway, and I couldn't sleep because of him." Seiji yawned, "Touma, her bag is outside the door. I'm going to try to sleep." He pushed himself up and went back to try to find sleep, but ended up just laying there fighting his head.

She had stopped crying, as she was scrubbing the dirt out from under her nails and anywhere else Touma had missed. She finally shimmied out of her panties and tossed them over to the pile. Andrea looked over to Touma who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, a larger tub then ones in smaller apartments. He sat there, barefoot, and shirtless. "You don't have your phone in your pocket right?"

He looked up at her and shook his head, "No, why?" He watched as she stood up, they'd both seen each other in various states of undress before, but not completely naked. This wasn't exactly how he had hoped he'd finally get her fully undressed. He watched her until she pushed him and he fell backwards into the tub, gasping as he came back up and pulled his jeans and boxers off, tossing them onto the floor.

Andrea stepped into the tub and wrapped her arms around his neck, cuddling close to him, as her mind settled into acceptance over what happened. Though still uncertain over it. But the psychical contact helped. She felt his arms wrap around her and hold on to her tight. He kissed her forehead, feeling exhausted from such a long day. His mind ran the 'what ifs, whys, and how's in his head, troubled over what had happened. But he was comforted by the fact she was alright, He remembered seeing Ryo's grief over losing Runa, the two had shown an interest in each other, but before anything could truly develop she was killed. He considered himself fortunate at that moment.

"Come on, we both need sleep." He whispered and helped her out, wrapping a towel around his waist and handing her one. He grabbed her bag, handing it to her, and watched as she rooted through it, pulling out clean dry panties, slipping them on before wrapping herself in a towel.

He lent her one of his t-shirts to wear that night to sleep in, him just in a pair of soft cotton PJ bottoms. The events of the day causing both to find sleep rather quickly. Seiji had found sleep as well.

~

"That explains a few things." Seiji was sitting on the sofa beside Touma, the next morning. Both looking at a 'base gear wearing' Andrea as Hades. "Like how you where able to toss Shu so easily." He looked over at Touma, "So she knows about you then?"

Andrea sighed as she sat down on the floor , pulling both throwing axes out and setting them down beside her. "Yes, he showed me."

Touma leaned back on the sofa, "I couldn't keep it from her. If this relationship is going to go anywhere, secrets won't be any good."

"Thinking of keeping me around then?" She smirked.

Touma chuckled, "I've grown rather attached to you, so I think you'll be stuck with me for awhile." He watched her blush at that.

Seiji smiled at the interaction, it was nice to see his friend happy like this. Back to the matter at hand though. "Touma... I think for now we should be quiet about this, if Shin and the others who found her after the accident don't say anything. Given what we know, and what she knows, there's more questions then answers..." He looked over at Andrea, "And you said Shin's fiancee is like you as well?"

"And Sunny, Fang, and my sister." She clarified.

"Shin just got engaged, him finding out his own fiancee has..something, Might cause undue stress upon him at this time. As well as to Shu if he finds out about Sunny. I have the feeling this won't remain a secret for long. For now it might be best for you to help train her in secret. I'll check Nasuti's books next time I'm over, but I won't be able to do much without arousing suspicion." Seiji stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

Touma agreed and Andrea shrugged her shoulders, she was fine with whatever was just going to happen. After the previous night she didn't really want to dwell on anything too much.

Shortly after that, Kumi got in contact with the girls, and the five began, when they could find the free time, at the cost of their sleeping schedules and busy lives, training on how to use the new found abilities and powers.


	4. The Furies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did they really believe that all Suzunagi would leave behind where five new armors? That the past wouldn't catch up to them? The armors left a mark upon those they came in contact with, long before the boys got them.

The boys had all finished college, well their Bachelor's degrees. Touma was taking a year off to work as an assistant to his father, then had plans to go back for his master's degree, then go work again while he worked on his Ph.D. The method to his madness was so that he didn't lose his goddamned mind with constant schooling. Not that he didn't enjoy studying, but he also knew having work experience in the correct field would help in future job placements.

Shu had his degree in Business Management, Seiji also had the same degree so he could take over as head of his family and handle the dojo's business side. Ryo had been at odds at what to even study in college, in the end Environmental Science and Wildlife Management seemed to suit him just fine, he was looking at the possibilities of working in the field of Wildlife Manager.

They where off school until their Graduation Ceremonies at the end of March. Which would have been fine for Nasuti.

Had three of them not been completely clueless about White day. Shin had already called her and warned her about two guys who where going to find themselves in trouble with their girlfriends, and one who didn't even know he most likely had a girlfriend. Because they already called him and he told them to ask Nasuti.

She was thankful Seiji wasn't like this. Of course she had no idea what he had planned, or what he was getting her. It was exciting though, she did tell him she wouldn't even consider getting engaged to him until after he graduated.

She did mean AFTER the graduation ceremony. She hoped he would hold off just a little while longer on that.

The first phone call was Shu, asking what he's supposed to give Sunny for White Day.

"Shu, what did she get you?"

"She made me a sugar free cake, and hunted down sugar free chocolates." Shu paused for a minute, "Herself?"

She didn't need to hear or know that part, but she understood. "Well, normally it should be three times as much as she spent on you, and the common gifts are flowers, cookies since she's your girlfriend, perfume, clothes, something she would really like. Not just one thing! But you will need to get her flowers." He thanked her for the advice. That was perhaps too easy.

The next call was Touma, same question, what did Andrea get him?

"A Blue Game Boy Pocket...and a game." Touma was not going to explain that it was Pocket Monsters, nor that Andrea had preordered both items and had to give them to him after Valentines day as they released later that month. "Expensive chocolate...and a little chocolate cake." He had no intention of telling her how he ate the entire cake and realized there was a reason why he was never allowed to do that as a child. It wasn't even a big cake, it was a small one, but his stomach made him regret his decision to eat the whole thing in one go. His workout routine was altered to make up for it.

Nasuti could feel the headache coming her way, but she gave him the same answer she gave Shu. His reply however...

"You've MET her right?"

"Then get her something she would enjoy and like. But it needs to be more expensive. Maybe a few things? A trip?" Nasuti picked up the new romance novel she had bought and flipped it open.

"Trip's scheduled after Shin's wedding, but that's for something else. So that won't work." Touma waited for her to respond, getting silence. "Nasuti?"

"Something else?" She was stunned really, surely Touma couldn't have been implying what she thought he was. Touma just never seemed to be the -romantic type-, she must have heard wrong.

A frustrated groan, "It involved me talking to her parents and asking for permission. And getting my father to come home the day before the trip to meet her. I couldn't get a hold of my mother to see if she'd be visiting anytime soon."

"Wait, Touma. Are you actually going to?" She couldn't remove the smile from her face.

"Yes. Just it's a secret ok. I still need to talk to her parents about her going back to college, and her sister is grabbing the ring for me, so I'll need to pick it up. I'm nervous enough just thinking about that." He sounded so frustrated, "I don't know what to do for White Day."

"Touma, you know her. What does she like? Does she collect anything?"

"She has a picture of a Saturn V rocket in her room? Blueprints for rockets and spacecraft? Lots of plush animals and her bedroom is pastels, in pink, blue, and purple?" He laughed, "Think she'd like a Model Rocket? The kind she could launch?"

"I think she'd like that. Wait?" Nasuti set her book down, "The girl who wears all black and rides motorcycles has a pastel bedroom?"

"It's a very cute bedroom." Touma defended her, "She just seems more tomboyish then she really is. She goes and watches classical ballet performances with her sister. Apparently they are both fans, neither have ever tried it, just like watching it."

"Well, I can't see you going to watch Ballet." Nasuti teased him, she was more like a big sister to many of them. All but Seiji that was. "So stick with the rocket idea."

Touma grumbled, "Thank you for your help, Nasuti." He hung up the phone.

Nasuti however had actually expected the last call to be from Jun, she wasn't expecting it to be Ryo.

He sounded so flustered and confused. "Nasuti, Kumi gave me I think it was expensive? Chocolate for valentines day. I'm supposed to give something back. I don't know what."

She now understood what Shin meant, "Ryo, what do you mean she gave you chocolate?"

"She took a trip to Tokyo and wanted to see me. She gave me this old book she had on Ninja clans in Japan. and chocolate? It was expensive looking? We went out to eat afterwards?"

Nasuti took a deep breathe, brave Samurai Troopers, baffled by mating and courtship practices. It was like watching a young Bird of Paradise try to impress a mate for the first time. Then she realized the irony in that within her own relationship. Seiji could very well BE a bird of paradise and that made her the plain looking female mate. "Ryo, she was asking you to be her boyfriend. On white day you need to give her your reply."

A long still silence. "What do I do?"

"Do you like her?"

"Yes?"

"You don't sound very sure of yourself."

"She's very pretty and she's been kind to me?" Ryo slumped back against his bed staring at the ceiling. He listened to her advice on what to get her, thanked her and hung up.

Nasuti however decided that a long hot bath, some relaxing tea and a good book would be just the thing to unwind after dealing with that mess. Until her mind popped in a simple statement -Just wait till they start having kids-. "Oh..no.." Nasuti groaned and sunk into her bath water, a feeling of dread overcoming her.

~

Touma yawned, hearing his phone chime at him. He had been fast asleep, "Huh?" He grumbled grabbing his phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Open the door."

He hung up and rubbed his face, it was early, 10 in the morning early. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked her when he finally opened the door to the apartment.

"You said get here early, you didn't give me a time." Andrea slipped her shoes and jacket off. "I wouldn't have to wake you up if I had a key."

"I didn't think you'd show up before noon, If you had a key, you'd show up and..and... I need to get you a key." Touma stretched his arms above his head, there really was no set back to her having a key, she was over at his place often anyway. "No motorcycle helmet?"

"Left the bike home today, The old one's alternator is shot, and the paint job on the new one just got finished, but I didn't feel like riding it today."

"I need to take a shower, can you make coffee?" Touma headed back to his room as she went to make coffee.

She heard him enter the bathroom and start up a shower trying to wake himself up. She slipped into his bedroom and made his bed after setting the two coffee mugs down on his desk. "What's this?" She pulled a magazine out from the space between his bed and the wall. "I.. cannot bend like that. " She whistled as she flipped pages, "How is that..that can't be enjoyable."

"Of everything in my room for you to find, you find the worst magazine I own." He took it off her and tucked it away on his bookshelf. "Didn't see the bag or gifts with your name on them, ON the desk you put the coffee on." He rummaged for clothes tossing things on the bed.

Andrea watched him for a few moments, "I was too busy trying to figure out why you had a rope bondage magazine. Which is never going to happen." She reached over to him with her foot and grabbed the edge of his towel that he had on around his waist with her toes. She tugged at it until it came loose and Touma had to grab it to stop it from falling off.

"Desk. Not my towel." Touma went back to the bathroom and started to get dressed, until he heard a loud, high pitched sound from his bedroom. He rushed back in to see her sitting on his bed, the biggest grin on her face as she hugged the rocket kit. "Good choice, then?"

"I have a rocket." She giggled and bounced in place, "I haven't been allowed to have rockets for so long!"

-Haven't been allowed to have rockets- "What do you mean?" He tugged his shirt on and stood before her, looking at her rather suspiciously.

She looked around the bedroom and at the window - high rise windows didn't open, at least not in the way that would cause her to do the dumb thing.- "UH, I might have shot a rocket out of my bedroom window when I was 10 and it might have collided with the windshield of my father's car? But to be completely fair, it was raining and I really wanted to fire off my rocket that day. I had everything correct, I had a blast shield to stop the exhaust from setting fire to the floor, I had the launch ramp at the correct angle, so it wouldn't hit anything and would land safely in a nearby park. I just didn't think that my sister would enter our bedroom and yell at me, causing me to trip and hit the desk everything was set up on, causing the ramp to point more downwards then upwards...and whoops?"

Touma stared at her and carefully sat down beside her. He patted her on the head, "It's ok. Please don't launch the rocket indoors is all I ask."

"I promise not to launch my new rocket indoors, or in ways that could be considered -unsafe-." Andrea grumbled.

Meanwhile, Sunny laid on Shu's bed holding up the expensive, brand new, handbag Shu got her. More correctly a Chanel handbag, and the Christian Louboutin red underside shoes that where on her feet. Shu figured those two items plus flowers would be a good gift.

Considering she had sex with him on Valentine's Day, and had gone to all the trouble to make sure the chocolates where ok for him to eat, given the Doctor's warning of him being high risk for becoming diabetic.

He was rummaging through his drawers trying to pick out something - nicer- to wear on their date. "Where do you want to go?" He held up a shirt, "This ok?"

"I thought I threw that shirt out, it's ugly." Sunny hugged her new purse before setting it aside where it would be safe, now admiring her shoes. Before wiggling out of her skirt and fluffy sweater combo, and laying back on his bed in just a matching bra and panty set. A very lacy set. "We could go out to eat. Or you could just eat me."

"That's why it was in the trash..." Shu paused and turned around, seeing the sight on his bed. "Sunny..." He grinned and crawled onto the bed and kissed her, "I can cook us something later."

And finally poor Ryo, "Hey, you made it!"

Kumi smiled at him, "Of course, I promised I'd be here. I'm staying at Nasuti's place in Shinjuku. She and Seiji dropped me off on the way to their day trip today." She yawned and covered her mouth, "Sorry! I didn't get much sleep last night, Nasuti and I stayed up late watching movies."

Ryo took her hand in his, "Then let's get coffee to wake you up, I know a nice cafe nearby." He watched her as she looked at his hand holding hers, and remembered the bag he had. "OH, this is for you."

Kumi took the little bag and peeked inside, a box of gourmet iced cookies and another box. "What's this?" She pulled out the smaller box and opened it, "Ryo?" She stared at the simple necklace in the box, with a single gem as the charm. A ruby. "Ryo this is expensive!"

Ryo took the necklace out of the box and helped her put it on, "I thought you where supposed to get your girlfriend something nice on white day?"

"Well yes, but. " Kumi froze for a moment as her brain processed what he said. "Wait, what? Are you serious?"

He suddenly looked worried, "Did I get this wrong?"

"No!" She was smiling at him, "No, not at all! But I was worried you didn't, that you wouldn't consider me, like this."

Ryo smiled as he took her hand in his again, "I like you Kumi, I"d be honored to be your boyfriend." He gently squeezed her hand, and they went off to enjoy their day together.

~

Kumi knew she would have to reach out for help. Her girls where not reaching full power.

And the things that had started coming after them, where steady getting worse. The girls did manage to defeat them, using teamwork, the only two that had been fully successful in fighting solo was Andrea and Fang, due to their roles in the team structure. Tanks and Heavy Offensive had better chances in one on one combat. Far better then Support and Defense. The other girls had to run away, and seek help from other team members, or had to hide until their foe had lost them and they could get away long enough to get backup.

That was the fear, as their foes grew stronger the girls would not be able to defeat them. They had already turned to far more dangerous tactics, keeping under the radar rather well. No property damage. Keeping their battles away from people and any prying eyes. Kumi was unaware that Andrea's own skills where improving due to help from Touma.

She did fear what she had to do. The risk was great, but she felt like she no longer had any choice. They needed help, they needed whatever was preventing them from reaching full strength to be removed.

Doing this, meant she had to contact someone who she knew her previous actions may have hurt. So there she stood awaiting the arrival of her childhood friend, they had bonded in youth due to a mutual interest in trashy romance novels and their grandfathers being best friends. However both of their lives took different turns.

Nasuti found the Troopers.

"Hey!" Kumi waved to Nasuti as her friend pulled up to the house. She smiled and greeted her friend, exchanging pleasantries.

"Kumi!" Nasuti followed her to the main temple on the grounds, watching as her friend unlocked the doors and pushed them open. "You said you had something to show me?"

"I need your help, they need your help." She lead her to the back of the large room, pulling back a large curtain, hiding five Yukatas, all up on display frames. They all had seen better days, burn marks, water stains, dirt stains, and blood stains. They where damaged and ripped, stitched back together roughly. each had a small piece missing. on the floor in front of each damaged Yukata where small wooden empty boxes, with an indention in the cushion that each one had inside, as if at one time each held a necklace with an amulet on it. Kumi watched the look of amazement and shock on Nasuti's face. Then she handed her ten files.

Nasuti looked down at the files in her hand. She flipped through them. Information on each one of the boy's armors old and new, photos of them. Basic information on them. Then five girls. New photos of five amulets, and weapons, of the girls in the attire, notes listing off what they had learned about each and what each could do so far. "What is this?" She was shocked, how could she not be. She was just handed files on the Troopers, as well as five girls who she knew.

"A long story, come on." She lead her back to the house and began a long story. How her great grandfather was a member of an international organization, the head of the Japanese branch of a collection of groups that sought out, collected, and learned about mythical objects. How to use them to keep their world safe. That Nasuti's grandfather was under employ of this organization, more correctly by her own grandfather. "They call the Japanese branch -Temple-. Because of this temple, not very clever but it works." She explained how her great grandfather found a large chest buried in a forest, among ruins of an older structure. Burn marks covered it, but inside where the Yukatas, untouched from their current state, and the five amulets.

They where separated, her great grandfather could -sense- a power from them, but weakened. "The amulets glowed, so there was a fear they might be radioactive or dangerous. But that idea was quickly dismissed and disproved." Shipping them off to hiding places in Europe and Scandinavia, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, Italy, Greece, an island in the Aegean Sea, One was kept in Norway for awhile then moved to the Czech Republic - Prague, Hidden in underground vaults, the ruins of old temples and catacombs. Kept safe. Moved around once every five years to keep their locations secret. "The moving cycles always kept one in transit every year to a different location. Sometimes to different countries, but mostly to just a different hiding spot within the same country."

Unaware that in these places they drew power from the old legends around them. Areas where old gods where worshipped, where so much energy was built up and hidden away. She explained what she knew about the amulets, They where created in honor of the owners of the yukatas. At least that's what they could discover from various documents that they had come in possession of. Family records, journals, makers seals, Kumi didn't even fully know everything that had been used to gain the information that she had been given. She was thrown into this when her grandfather's illness began to take hold, and he knew she would need to take over.

There was still so much she didn't know, and she apologized to Nasuti about that, she was still trying to figure everything out.

Five amulets for five woman who died, protecting something. It was only assumed it was the original armors given the colors and what information they could locate on them. She joked how it was the colors that gave it away. After the last attack from the Spirit Realm, Kumi left Japan seeking out the yukatas and amulets, to bring them home. "We where under the idea they could be used as weapons. To protect this world. Where both correct and wrong, Their names, I can only guess they gave themselves. If they have other names they haven't told us.. or their owners them yet."

Nasuti looked at the five files on the girls. "Counterparts. These are counterparts."

"White and Black, Light and Shadow, Yin and Yang, They create a balance. At least that's what we're assuming at this point, and we are assuming and guessing a lot of things right now," Kumi said, "As to their purpose, we'll have to find out. But they all found each other. My grandfather and yours where good friends, though mine died after yours. He always said how, fortune shined upon us to have two of them born into our family. That it was going to be my job to help them someday. I took my job seriously, still do. More so now that they found each other, and have..whatever it is they have. But it's not complete, they're all being held back, something is blocking them from reaching their full power. They won't survive like this. They'll die. I didn't want them to meet their counterparts, but it seems, fate drew them all together. Shu and Fang are family. Yori and Shin are getting married soon. Sunny and Shu are together, Andrea and Touma are a couple, and I suspect that Anne's husband is, or once was more then he lets on. He did seem to appear out of almost no where, his own past and records are, unusual. But nothing that would seem too out of place. I suspect the same is with Fang's boyfriend."

Nasuti sighed, "Show me everything you have." Hours passed as they went over records and paperwork, files and databases. Until finally, "They should meet, properly. Next week? They graduate this week from their colleges and universities, not long after that is the wedding. I'll send a message to the boys, you send one to the girls."

Kumi chuckled, "I was afraid of that. But you are right, they should."

"The outfits are rather.. interesting." Nasuti couldn't help but giggle.

"I can only guess these outfits are based on each girl's personal tastes. Though I suspect at full power, they'll be..different?" Kumi couldn't help but laugh, "I'm just glad it's practical for them."

~

The girls had stayed over Kumi's house the night before. Sunny was always an early bird. She was up, bathed, dressed, had her makeup and hair done long before anyone else. So she decided to make the girls breakfast, while she listened to the radio and sang along. Unfortunately this meant that Cerberus had to start howling.

"I'm going to kill her." Andrea opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Fang rolled over and tugged her blanket over her head.

"It's kick Sunny's ass o'clock." Andrea got up and slid the door open.

Yori and Anne where both up already and had returned from an early morning jog. With plans to get cleaned up eat and start getting dressed. They both watched a rather exhausted looking Andrea walk by them holding one of her slippers. "That's not going to end well." Yori and Anne followed her.

Sunny screamed when a slipper flew past her and hit the radio, causing it to topple backwards and crash onto the floor . She stared at her friend in shock and horror. "Good..Morning?" She forced a nervous smile.

"ANDY!" Anne stared at her sister in shock.

Yori's mouth fell open, "She has really good aim."

Kumi was in a nearby room sipping coffee, "YOU are paying for a new radio, Andy. Now go wake Fang up."

Anne stood behind her sister, "We are going to have a long talk about your problem solving skills."

"Worth it." Andrea grumbled and walked away to go wake Fang up, wait their turn to get cleaned up, dressed, and eat.

~

"Sorry I scared you this morning, Princess." Andrea was sipping a coffee as she sat on the steps outside at the temple, Anne beside her sipping her own Coffee.

"That was very mean of you." Sunny looked at the two girls, "You both really do look alike."

Anne closed her eyes and savored her coffee, "I wonder why. It's not like we came from the same egg."

Sunny grumbled as she sat down on the other side of Andrea. "So..."

"No, we cant read each other's minds. Yes, we used to share clothes when she lived at home. No, we don't have the exact same likes and dislikes. I cut my hair short because I wanted short hair, not so people could tell us apart. I was born first, yes we do tell each other everything. There is no bad or good twin ; we're both equally terrible." Andrea chuckled. "We're not completely identical, we have our own fashion senses, and hobbies. Some of it overlaps some of it does not. And Anne's boobs are just a BIT bigger then mine, not big enough to warrant a different bra size though."

"But yours showed up before mine." Anne thought on it. "Yes, you did get yours before I did."

"Because YOU where busy taking gymnastics, once you quit your boobs grew!"

"That's right! I remember that, I was so upset, worried I'd be flat forever. Then my teacher retired and I disliked the new one so I quit, and my boobs grew. Maybe because I wasn't burning off all that fat so quickly anymore." Anne opened her eyes, "Do you still have my black heeled ankle boots? I thought you borrowed them."

"They look better on me."

"I said you could borrow them, not keep them. Fine, keep them. But I'm keeping that signed Luna Sea CD you leant me."

"Hey! I stood in line to get that!"

"And I liked those shoes!"

"Ok. Um. So are there lots of twins in your family? I heard it can be genetic?" Sunny asked.

Anne answered, "Twins run in our family, fraternal ones anyway. We're the only set of Identical. Mom's brothers are fraternal twins, and we have fraternal twin aunts, and a set of cousins all on mom's side of the family."

"Two sets of great aunts?"Andrea tried to remember all the people she met at the last family reunion in Canada.

"One of those sets was identical twins with a fraternal boy triplet."

"OH that's right! I forgot About Uncle Artie!" Andrea snapped her fingers as she remembered.

Sunny looked at her feet for a moment as the other girls shuffled outside, Fang smirked at the twins, watching them finish their coffee. Fang nudged Yori and grinned at Andrea and Anne, "So Andrea when this is done want to get pizza?"

"Absolutely not." Andrea folded her arms and looked at Fang.

Sunny giggled while Fang looked insulted. "And why not?"

Andrea narrowed her eyes at her darling friend,"Because the last few times you and me have done anything together, it results in us getting blackout drunk. Last time? Do you remember that? Sunny does, Touma does, and I know your cousin does. I didn't know Touma was staying with Shu to help him get ready for his finals for college, because Touma had finished his early. You had finished yours, so I was at your place, we 'went out for food' and apparently from what Touma tells me, I called him from a bar mostly drink telling him 'Fang and I made a few alcohol related mistakes. Please come and get us.' and stuttered out an address."

Sunny gasped, "I remember that! Shu took his car and we found you both sitting on a bench, Fang was passed out. You where talking to a rat that was sitting on a fence, you where trying to explain something to it." She looked at Fang, "And you threw up all over the passenger side door of Shu's car."

Fang grumbled, "Yea yea. I had to clean that up. How'd you know to call Touma anyway? We where in Yokohama. He lives in Osaka. How'd you know he'd be nearby."

"I didn't. I would have called him regardless. He's become my default to call, as I've become his." Andrea stretched her arms above her head and cracked her back, she yelped at the sensation. "Ow...anyway, Touma said I was trying to explain how gravity controlled time." Andrea grumbled, "So stay away from me devil woman. I had a very unhappy boyfriend that night. I happen to very attached to Touma, I'd like to not lose him."

Fang stuck her tongue out at Andrea, "You didn't have to drink all those shots."

Yori shook her head, "Please don't get stupid drunk at my wedding."

Fang grinned, "I promise not to get stupid drunk -AT- your wedding, AFTER your wedding? No promises." Yori groaned at Fang's logic.

Kumi walked over to them, followed by Rui and Jun, who had freed Cerberus from his pen and was currently digging by a tree for a reason only he understood. "The guys are here. Ladies, line up and don't be stupid." She paused, "Stupider." She corrected herself.

~

"So why are we here?" Ryo got out of Nasuti's car, noticing the other cars, and the motorcycle parked nearby. The owners no where to be seen. Shu and Seiji exited Nasuti's car confused as well. Byakuen was allowed to follow this time, though he had taken a rather odd path to get there, and quickly located a nice shady spot under a tree to lay down.

Touma and Shin exited Touma's car. "Just.. keep an open mind ok?"Nasuti lead the boys over to the temple, where five girls and that huge 'pet' of Andrea's was waiting. Kumi was sitting on the steps flipping through a notebook, scribbling down notes.

Jun waved from his spot on the steps of the temple, where he sat by Rui - Jun had gotten there shortly after the -slipper versus a radio- incident, Rui had stayed the night with the other girls. Much to the protest of Yori who grumbled over her sister tagging along. The girls stood with their backs to the forest, lined up all looking a bit bored, as if they had been waiting.

"Yori?" Shin stared at his bride to be. She winked at him and said nothing.

Shu stared dumbfounded at Sunny who was looking at her nails, looking concerned over the color on them. She smiled when she saw him and gave him a little wave.

"What is this?" Ryo looked confused, this looked like.. he wasn't sure really. It wasn't a trap but it was something.

"Just line up opposite them." Nasuti reassured Ryo as she walked over to Kumi and sat down beside her, "I know this is confusing, but could you put on your armors?"

"Our armors?" Ryo looked rather hesitant to do so, Until Touma put his own with no hesitation, causing the others to follow his example.

The silence afterwards was almost deafening, Shin's mind raced, as he looked at his fiancee, before seeing a grin cross her face. "Yori?"

"Told you," Andrea looked over to Yori and chuckled.

Yori sighed, "Alright then, fine." She looked over at Andrea then to the other girls. "Ladies?" Fang crackled her knuckles and grinned. Anne and Sunny exchanged glances to each other, while Andrea was just waiting for the moment.

"Just get on with it girls." Kumi set her notebook down and looked at her friends.

~ (Show Me : J Sutta)

In perfect synchronization, Each one touched the amulet that hung around their necks. Each one glowed and formed that glowing energy ball into their hand. But what happened next was slightly different for each girl.

Yori held hers above her head as it seemed to cascade down on her, while flames began to appear at her feet, until a bird, then another, and another appeared, made of fire began to circle around her increasing in speed, As she caught each other, her attire changed as the birds became weapons. A Spartan Shield, silver with a firey red phoenix on it. A short sword, an xiphos, that was quickly slipped into it's sheath. and she caught the last bird with turned into a rather formidable looking spear, that retracted down and she latched onto her back. Now her attire, A similar kind of boots, that Andrea had, but went up to just over her knees in a rather brilliant shade of red. What looked to be thigh high black 'socks' under them. Black 'shorts' if they could be called that given their form fitting nature, under a short red skirt, with a black and silver belt that held the sword. Going up further was a black top, simple and body fitting - as if it was part of the shorts, and most likely was. Over top was a red cropped jacket close to the style of Andrea's but with 3/4 sleeves that seemed to be made of a softer material. There was a strap that went across her 'chest' and onto her back holding a place where she could latch the now much smaller spear to, as well as the shield if she so desired. Same black fingerless gloves as Andrea.

Anne drew hers in close to her chest, as if she was embracing it. the light swirled around her, as flower petals and leaves erupted out around her feet until the two met, and she caught the object that formed. A Crossbow, a rather ornate looking silver crossbow. That seemed to have an 'automatic' reloading setup. As she had no sheath for any arrows. Her top attire was very similar to Yori's except in black and green. However her skirt was different, it was looser and had an opening on the right side, so the skirt looked more like it was a 'wrap', and longer just a few centimeters above her knee. She also wore a belt around her waist, simple looking but also silver in color.

Sunny brought hers to her face, as if she was splashing water on her face, and it behaved like water. Around her feet white feathers and water droplets began to form and soar upwards, A thin ribbon of water wrapped around her, She took a hold of it as it formed into a staff. Silver with an oval-like 'cage' entrapping a light blue sphere that hovered in the center. Exact same top attached to bottoms under layer as Yori and Anne, same jacket with gloves, but her skirt was more like two pieces of rather fine looking fabric draped over her front and back, with a belt over top. Same boots as well. but her colors where light blue and black.

Fang, however seemed to pull hers towards herself and have it crash up against her left shoulder, and stone and crystal seemed to grow out of the ground under her feet. Her 'jacket' was more like an open 'motorcycle jacket vest'. a black crop top under it. Down to her bottom half the same belt the rest wore, but looser fitting cropped to just under the knee pants, with the same color blocking as Andrea's. Same boots they all wore, except hers where knee high. Her colors where Orange and black. Her weapon however seemed simple, a retractable silver fighting staff, quite simple. Considering she'd barely need to use it.

Andrea's was just as before. But with a little plus. She waited till they had all switched over, seeing Ryo's white tiger walk over, "Cute kitty, I'm more of a dog person myself." She whistled, and her own impressive pup came running, but with every step he took, cold deep blue flames appeared at his feet, until it consumed him and he stopped beside her, the flames retracting. To show off a three headed black wolf-dog. Cerberus. She smiled and scratched the pup's back, as the hellhound sat down beside his master's side.

Nasuti was rather excited by this, a new chapter. More things to learn, five new power sets, and a three headed dog. Their roots where tied to the boys, however it seemed that the years spent stashed away in foreign lands had affected them, and given them an ability to pull from the legends and myths from where they had been hidden.

Kumi looked at the shocked faces of the boys - minus Touma, He knew about Andrea, though the dog was a surprise. "Gentlemen, I'd like to Introduce you to the Furies. They choose the name, not me." She stood up and introduced them, "Phoenix, Gaia, Siren, Golem, Hades...and Cerberus."

Anne laughed as she walked towards them, "Its nice to finally properly meet you." The two groups took careful stock of each other, before Ryo stepped forward, breaking the ice and conversing with Anne. It was nice to know they weren't alone in this. It was rather odd. But they where all handling it well.

"So." Yori stood in front of Shin, her soon to be husband. He looked a little nervous, "At what point where you about to tell me about.. this?" She looked him up and down. "Before or after the wedding? " She saw him start to open his mouth to protest, "Because it's not exactly what I'd envision you wearing on our wedding night. I'm not sure I could get that off you."

His eyes went wide and he blushed, laughing before he just gave up and wrapped his arms around her, "How long have you had this?"

"About a year?" She looked up at him and smiled, "You look amazing though. I feel so lucky to be getting married to you soon." She took a step back and walked around him, "But let me get a good look! Water based?" She ran her hands over the lines in his armor, admiring it. Until he caught her and looked down at her own outfit. "What do you think?"

Shin shook his head, "It's cute, but I worry about you getting hurt now. But, You wouldn't have this if you couldn't handle yourself." He chuckled, "It's a surprise, but not a bad one."

Sunny and Fang had walked over to Shu who was mentally processing everything. Mostly his girlfriend who resembled a Mage from a video game. But wearing lots more clothes then most female mages in video games. Fang was laughing, "Someone had to keep an eye on you Shu, Got to make sure you don't ruin the family name!"

Sunny was beaming at Shu, "You look so cool and strong." She took a step back and did an adorable little spin, "What do you think?"

"Hey! I don't need a babysitter, I've been handling this just fine on my own." He turned away from Fang and looked at his sweet girlfriend. He smiled at her, flattered by her complements, "I think you look amazing. But what can you do?"

Sunny smiled at her boyfriend, "Amazing things!" So very descriptive.

Anne was standing beside Ryo, Kumi, and Nasuti showing them her crossbow, while Jun introduced Byakuen to Rui.

Andrea was near Touma and Seiji, Seiji was rather intrigued by the transformation of the dog, and how friendly he was still. Seiji then left to go stand beside Nasuti and get a better look at his apparent counterpart, Andrea's twin Anne.

~(Boing Clash Boom : Dada Life / Born To Rage - Radio Edit : Dada Life)

Andrea stood there watching her friends for a few minutes, until she felt something, was off. She turned to the forest, watching it. Cerberus let out a low collective growl. "Defend Kumi, Nasuti and the kids ok? " Her hound took a few steps back and ran over to the ones who lacked any ability to defend themselves.

"Andrea?" Touma took a step closer to her, she saw her watching something, and he felt it. Something big and fast. "What?"

"Just get your friends and stay back, these things aren't fun." She looked over to Sunny who was still gushing over Shu. "SUNNY!" Andrea ran out to the field stopping when she was in between the temple and the forest, waiting.

Sunny turned and saw Andrea, she gave a sharp whistle and chased after her, "Andrea! How big?"

"Oh, I'm guessing big enough that I'm really not going to like this." She growled.

Ryo reached for his sword, as the others seemed ready to move in, until Nasuti stopped him, "Ryo..don't."

Kumi looked at the guys, "Not here, you boys cause just a little too much destruction. Please, let them handle this."

"But what's going on?" Shin watched as his own bride to be, Yori took chase after Sunny, stopping right past where the temple met the field.

Seiji caught Shu, "Hold back, I..I don't think this is our battle."

"But.." Shu clenched his fist. And looked onwards, frustrated. Watching as what it looked like they took actual positions, Sunny was in front of Yori. with Anne perched on top of the storage building, and Fang to Sunny's right just a bit ahead of her. Andrea was the one nearest to the forest.

Yori pulled her shield out and braced it in front of her attached to her left arm, as she touched the back of it with her right, a large blast of fire-based light shot out along the front running over it to the sides and edges. Growing into a large shield dome that grew in size and covered the temple area. "Whoa.." Ryo looked above him as it enveloped over top of them, "Ok, That's impressive."

"Phoenix is their defense, So far she's been able to make these shield barriers that protect whoever is in it. However it's hard for her to maintain ones of this size." Kumi looked nervous.

Sunny drove the spiked end of her staff into the ground, embedding it into the ground until the orb was just level with her face, a small double layered bubble appeared around her, "Andrea, incoming in 5."

Andrea steadied her breathing, not even touching her own weapons yet, she hated being bait. She heard a clicking sound from the woods, "Oh don't you click at me you ugly....whoa..." Her eyes grew big, as it charged out at her, It was about the size of an adult elephant and it tore through the trees. A sick combination of nightmares.

Shaped like an armored bear with no ears, a longer skull and long triple tail, made of metal that looked more like deep gray bone, and dark black 'flesh' attaching everything together, sharp teeth, with no tongue, teeth that clicked together, and it's head with several holes in it's forehead where light seemed to burn in it's depths. Long claws that where sharp. It charged and hit her will full force knocking her back to where she hit the ground, rolling a few feet away.

"Andrea!" It took much self restraint in Touma to stay where he was and not go running to her side, he had to trust her. He had to trust them.

The second it hit her as it charged forward, Sunny's outer bubble expanded, growing twice as large as Yori's, she seemed to slip into a trance, staring into the orb before her, her hands on either side of it, shifting the orb without touching it. What she could see was a complete 360' degree view of everything within her bubble. "Hold positions. Restoration and Entrapment bubble is up. Andrea you ok?"

Shin figured it out, "She's.. directing them? But what is that thing..?"

Kumi watched, concern on her face, "They've been calling them 'Beasts'. Never.. seen one that big though..Normally they've been about the size of bears."

"That's not reassuring." Seiji grumbled under his breathe.

Ryo clenched his fist, not enjoying the idea of not helping, "Can they handle this?"

A low growl from Yori, "Give us a chance, ok! It's big but we can take it down."

"Sore but alive." Andrea rolled over, coughed, and stood back up, "I could use a little help though."

"On it, but keep it's attention on you." It was strategy. Sunny carefully directed them, Working on keeping it's attention onto Andrea, "Ready Fang?"

"Let's rumble." She chuckled and drove the end of her staff into the ground. The ground rumbled under her feet and a large stone Golem pulled itself out of the ground, the same size of the beast. "GO PLAY BIG BOY!" The Golem seemed to roar at the beast and charged forward as the beast reared up on it's hind legs, the two behemoths collided. Fang's Golem grabbing at it and throwing it to the ground, as the beast screeched at it and fought back, claws and teeth. The Golem punched it and the beast's tails whipped around that Andrea had to rather quickly dodge.

Sunny was utterly un phased, "Anne, can you get that thing to hold still?"

"I'll do my best... OH SHIT." Anne was taking aim as the beast wiggled free and it's head began to charge, the holes glowed bright, filling with energy. "ANDREA MOVE."

Andrea looked up and stared just as it's head wiped around and faced her, from those holes in it's head shot out several energy beams in rapid succession hitting her hard. Anne took aim and pulled the trigger, holding it down as her crossbow's automatic reload took care of the rest. Several arrows shot out and landed by the beasts legs and body quickly turning into vine-like ropes that trapped it.

The Troopers stared in horror watching Andrea take that hit, but stunned when the smoke cleared and she still stood there, looking annoyed. "How..?" Nasuti gasped.

Rui was cheering, "TAKE IT DOWN!"

As the beast broke free and clicked at it's foes in frustration, it's head jerking as it watched it's prey, it swung it's tails at Sunny, which was rather quickly deflected off a defense bubble that was erected around her. Before charging at Fang and her Golem, tearing into the Golem and ripping it's stone head off, Fang stared, "Oh that's not good."

Anne was frustrated, "I DON'T HAVE A GOOD SHOT!"

Sunny looked over at Andrea who had been attempting to get it's attention off Fang. "Fang I'm going to need you to make a run for Yori's barrier ok? Andrea, I'm sorry."

"Figures," Andrea growled as took aim at the beast, her axes hitting it's target so it was looking at her now, the axes reappearing back in her hands. "We're going to do the thing I hate aren't we?"

"I'm not going to outrun that." Fang started to move backwards, as Andrea started to pull it's attention back on her.

"You will, because it's going to go after our little indestructible ball of rage." Sunny raised one hand, "We know what to do. So let's finish this." She pushed her hand into her orb, and a pulse pushed it self out and slammed into Andrea, The term Sunny spoke was a chilling one, "Blood-Rush-Fever."

It was the only way they knew how to tap into a stronger attack, but it took it's toll it decreased Andrea's ability to absorb blows and handle hits. But she would be able to deal out twice the amount of damage that she took.

Fang took off running sliding behind Yori's shield as her movements caught that attention of the beast and it began to chase after her, bouncing off the shield barrier, and clawing at it. Andrea chased after it and aimed carefully, two good hits to it's side as her axes rematerialize back in their holsters.

It cried in pain as Andrea's hits stuck it, it's tails swung out and one of those spikes drove through her left shoulder, picked her up, before slamming her back down, pulling the spike out of her, She stood back up gripping her wounded shoulder, as it turned , moved towards her and slashed forward, those claws tearing across her exposed abdomen's flesh. Not gutting her but the cuts there still there. She fell to her knees and coughed, "Ok.. I'm done. That's enough." She was in considerable pain.

A second Golem erupted out of the ground behind the beast and grabbed it, as Anne fired off more shots, entrapping it's feet to the ground and it's front limbs to it's sides. The Golem grabbed it's jaws and held it's mouth open.

Yori reached back and pulled out her spear, pulling her shield down just long enough for her to throw it, and it burned, turning into a firey bolt that went right into the beast's gaping maw. It screamed in pain. Anne leapt off the roof of the storage building running and joining Fang behind Yori's barrier. Andrea pushed her two smaller axes together as they morphed into a larger battle axe. With Fang's Golem holding it still, and a fire burning it's insides. Andrea ran at it, and with one charged strike, the area enveloped in an explosive light.

As the chaos faded, Yori disengaged her shield, waiting in anticipation. Sunny twisted the orb in her hands, as her bubble shifted in on itself shrinking back down and quickly vanishing. All traces of the battle fading with it. No signs that anything ever happened.

Andrea dropped her axe and groaned looking up finally to see her friends running at her, This part she hated.

Fang grabbed her and pulled her arms behind her back, getting her down on her knees, Sunny put her hands on either side of Andrea's head, "I'll try to lessen the pain, please endure this."

Yori had unzipped her friend's jacket and tugged it down past her shoulders, checking the two bad hits on her, poison based, they burned at her skin. "Breathe."

Anne had grabbed a wooden bucket of water and was running over with it, She was followed by the others who where rather curious as to what they where doing, The troopers kept their distance but remained close. At the moment they where a little stunned over what they had seen, All traces of the battle where gone. Nothing damaged, it was as if it never happened.

Yori was checking Andrea over, "Ok close your eyes, and don't bite your own tongue off or swallow it please?" She placed her hands over the front and back of the wound on her shoulder, and under her hands a fire burned, destroying the poison and healing her. However it was painful, like being branded. Andrea gritted her teeth before letting out a sharp gasp as Yori finished, Sunny was doing her best to suppress most of the pain. Yori looked at her, "Ok one more. Breathe." She heard Andrea whimper at her, and shift against Fang's grasp, as Yori got to work on the wounds on her stomach and side, her hands moved slow but carefully, leaving only a dark soot like mark behind. She finished and looked to Anne. "Ok she's done, just rinse off the soot and we're done."

Anne looked at the bucket, and realized she had no way to carefully pour it. She made eye contact with Andrea, Fang, and Sunny who all stared at her and the bucket, as she heaved the water onto all three of them. Fang let go of Andrea, the soot marks came off and Andrea stood up, "rinse. not DUMP THE BUCKET ON US." She pointed at her sister, "You are going in that pond."

"I didn't have a way to pour it!" Anne started to back up before she turned around and took off running towards the temple.

"GET BACK HERE!" Andrea pushed away from Fang and tapped her axe, making it vanish before she took off after her sister.

Touma stood there, impressed, concerned, confused, and just trying to wrap his head over the whole -Her stomach is visible to make her a better target, because the exposed skin makes her look weaker- part. "Andrea!" He called after her.

"I'll be back! I need to throw someone in a pond!" Andrea stopped long enough to steal a kiss from him, before taking off again. Cerberus sat down beside Touma, holding his three favorite squeaky toys. One in each mouth.

Touma sighed as he looked down at the three-headed hell dog. "You are cute." He proceeded to scratch behind each set of ears. Making Cerberus a very happy puppy.

Shin walked over to Yori and helped her stand up, "You healed her?"

"A Phoenix can heal wounds with it's tears. I just use my hands. It works well enough, just I wish it didn't cause them so much pain." She looked rather sad about it, "I like helping my friends, but I don't like causing them so much pain, even if it helps them." Yori gave his hand a little squeeze as she finally stood up. "It's just draining."

Kumi stood by Ryo and Nasuti, "As you can clearly see...I'm working with idiots." She paused, "STAY AWAY FROM MY POND!" She screamed at her two younger cousins, who where not listening to her.

Sunny sat there in the grass soaked, "I took a bath already, I didn't need another one yet." She folded her arms before standing back up, walking over to her staff, and yanking it out of the ground. She hefted it over her shoulders and stood there unsure what to do. Until Shu walked over to her and she tapped him on his helmet with her staff. "Poof! Brains and fashion sense for you! Whoops didn't work!" She giggled at him.

Shu narrowed his eyes at his darling girlfriend, "Hey! Come here!" He picked her up and hefted her over his shoulder and began carrying her away, with her screaming to be put down - she was not a sack of rice, and if he didn't remove his hand from where it was she would be mad.

Fang had taken off after the twins, soon Andrea and Fang both appeared carrying a screaming Anne above their heads. Then they both dropped her into the pond. Where she sat looking rather displeased.

Kumi stared at them, "I hate all of you." She growled at Andrea, Fang, and Anne.

"You couldn't live without us." Andrea countered.

"I would sell all of you to Satan for a single bite from a candy bar."

"Harsh." Anne got up out of the pond.

~

A few hours later, some baths, and change of clothes, Kumi's main sitting area had papers and books scattered around, Nasuti was checking the notes over against what she put in her computer, adding in what was already on Kumi's computer. Seiji sat beside her flipping through the files, "How did you even get this much information on us?"

Ryo was reading his own file, "Well, more so on our armors then us." He looked over at Kumi who was copying notes down. They had agreed to keep their relationship quiet for now.

"Because this is what my grandfather gave me to do. He put me in charge. Well it's not just me. There's others who work for this organization, professors, photographers, our eyes and ears." Kumi handed Nasuti another piece of paper. "Others gather the information, I just work on who does what, and what does what. Lots of reading and paperwork. It's like a big machine, and I'm just one cog that works with lots of other cogs who work with more little cogs."

Shin was cooking with Sunny and Anne, who was checking a clock. "Husband is late." She grumbled under her breathe.

Seiji looked up to see two men he never expected to see walk in. Kujuro...Anubis and Goro...Rajura. Even more shocked to see Fang run up behind them and tackle Goro. "What are you doing here?"

Fang squealed when she saw him and hopped up onto his back. Goro yelped but managed to catch her and set her down. "Careful." He turned to Seiji, and the other troopers who seemed to be staring in nervous anticipation, except for Touma. He grinned. "I was invited."

Shu stared at him and at his cousin, "What is going on here!" He got rather flustered, "Fang, how do you know this guy? He's a no good.."

"He's my boyfriend." Fang folded her arms as she stared down her cousin. "He's been my boyfriend for the past year. And we are not going to argue about this. I know his actual past. He knew about me being Golem before you did, I don't comment on your personal choices, you don't get to comment on mine."

Shu took a step back, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. Seiji's eyes still on Kujuro. Who ignored him and looked around, noticing Andrea enter the room, "Where's my wife?"

"Kitchen." Andrea looked over at her brother-in-law, and then to Seiji who seemed a little astounded. "He's my brother-in-law?" Touma looked up from the pile of books he was reading through and watched a man who he used to fight just walk into the kitchen. It was still strange to see him.

Shin looked up from cooking and stared at -him- "Anubis?"

The man looked at the trooper, "Suiko." He smirked, then turned his attention to his wife, who looked a little annoyed at him, "The shop got busy, I had to stay longer to help your father close for tonight. I work again tomorrow." He pulled a hair tie out of his pocket and stood behind his wife, ignoring Shin's staring, as he gently pulled his wife's hair back and tied it back for her. "Laundry is done and put away."

"Thank you for helping my father and doing the laundry. I am sorry I have been so busy with this lately, we shall have to take a trip together soon and relax together." Anne turned and faced him, picking up a cookie and offering it to him, they behaved like a perfectly normal, in love couple. Rather dedicated to each other.

He sat down nearby and took the cookie, "Your father asked when we'll be giving him the grandchildren he wishes for, I told him we are working on it."

Anne groaned, "Oh father why. I believe he is more eager for children then we are."

Seiji and Ryo entered the kitchen where Kujuro was, "How did you get here?" Ryo questioned him, confused as to the absurdly normal appearance and behavior of two of the 'generals'.

"I drove my father-in-law's car?" Kujuro groaned turning a little so he could retie the bow on his wife's apron. "Kayura...she watches this world. and we took to watching with her. We would visit, dress like normal people. On one of these -visits-. I saw her." He looked up at his wife, feeling a bit embarrassed. "She was out, just going about her day and I felt a pull towards her. I knew I needed her in my life, I would give up immortality and everything. So I returned to the spirit realm and I begged. I was on my knees and I begged. Her power is great, far more then anything you troopers have. She gave me what I asked. I awoke..with a mortal life. Records and paperwork. Odd memories that mix with what I know happened, and what could have happened. My wife knows the truth about me. She didn't believe me at first."

"I thought you where drunk." Anne patted him on the head and smiled as she gazed down at him, "He came to my father's shop with flowers. He did that everyday for a month, rain or shine. He pursued me, asking my parents for permission to wed me. I barely knew him! But he was so determined, and rather handsome. So I said yes." She took his hand in hers and smiled at him, her darling husband. "I have never been happier. He's made my life beautiful."

Seiji exhaled, he could see rather clearly there was no ruse here, the two where deeply in love with each other. Kujuro gave up his old life, for a new one where he would grow old and die. But he'd do so alongside his wife. Seiji looked back over at Fang and Goro, the same looks where there. They sat together and spoke, the malice and trickery that one made him Rajura was faded from him, instead now he made her laugh. He could see a wedding in that couple's future as well, even though Shu didn't seem pleased with his cousin's choice in a boyfriend. He must have done the same as Kujuro, given it all up. He didn't doubt that it was within Kayura's ability to bestow such a life to someone. None of them knew how powerful she was now.

~

Soon food was finished, and everyone was in a better mood afterwards. Nasuti leaned back and sighed, "There's more questions then answers...I don't even know how to begin."

Kumi sighed, "I think I can start. Does the name.. Suzunagi mean anything to any of you?" A collective stare from the Troopers, "It was the name on the box in which my great grandfather found the Yukatas in with the amulets. The artists mark on the amulets are from..an old family. One that I and the twins here are apart of. They where playwrights, actors, and artisans. They must have been sold the yukatas, why they didn't throw them out, I don't know. But if anything my organization has discovered was that. the yukatas where owned by five women who died protecting the original suits of armor. How or why they died I don't know. But the amulets where made as a memorial to each one, inside each is a piece of each kimono encased in resin surrounded in metal and turned into jewelry."

"We thought, they could be weapons. After.. the attacks, the one in New York, what happened to Tokyo and Shinjuku. My organization is only one of many, we have different names. but we strive towards protecting this world at any cost. Even if it." She paused, "Costs lives." She looked down at her hands, "We knew the barriers between our world and others was breaking, but we found a way to fix it. But it was dangerous and I made a choice. I made a hard choice, historical landmarks, burial grounds, holy lands, and moments. We could recharge them."

Ryo stared, "The rays of light.. ?

"That was us. I'm sorry Nasuti, We had you removed from the UN, because the broadcast of what we where doing was about to air, and anyone without clearance had to leave. I apologize for what over zealous members of my organization did to you, the hacking, the threats. I didn't know until afterwards. I wondered why you never contacted us after your grandfather's death. He worked for us. He was one of us. I guess he died before telling you. His code was ours. But yes, the rays of light. It was us. I was here, my location was the last to turn on. We had set the amulets and yukatas up as charge beacons."

Her hands where shaking, "I didn't know that actual people where connected to each location. People died, because by activating the locations we drained them. I almost killed my family. It was only afterwards that I learned that my cousins had fallen sick and where in critical condition. Then I saw on the news Sunny collapsed during practice, Fang and Yori where also hospitalized, I've learned."

"I made the choice to activate my location last, any sooner and they would have died. But the earlier locations the ones that switched on first, people got sick, and some died. It was considered an allowable loss of life. Compared to the greater good. "

"That's why nothing has attacked us.." Shin sat there staring in shock.

Kumi nodded, "The barriers are strong again. Not much can get over here. Gates still exist, and as evident by the beast you all saw, things can come through, but not in large numbers anymore. But those things, are recent. Even after the girls got their amulets and powers, they weren't attacked at first. Something triggered it. Because only the girls have been attacked. But those things are getting stronger and the girls are not getting any more powerful. Something is blocking them. I don't know how to fix this. I don't know how to get them where they need to be to survive, at this rate." She looked to her cousins, "They'll be killed."

Nasuti frowned, "It was you?, wait I received a bank transfer..."

"An apology for the actions of my organization, They acted without my knowledge, I was and am quite ashamed of their behavior towards you. There's been two groups of thought within the organization. One. The amours worn by the boys are forces of good and the amulets are worn and used by those who can assist or perhaps work with them. That there is a connection, exactly what I'm unsure. The second. The armors and those who wear them are a threat and must be eliminated of at all costs. Even if it means using the amulets to kill them. To kill the owners."

Yori clutched at her chest at that thought, "Kill.. them.?" She looked horrified and was only reassured by Shin's hand slipping into hers, she looked at him, "I could never. Not you, never you." She found herself in his arms, being comforted by him.

Shu looked at Kumi, "We're a threat? But we've risked everything for this world! We've fought and shed blood, we've almost died..sometimes I think at times we did, but we're still here so I guess we didn't. I sure don't remember any afterlife."

Kumi had her head lowered, feeling rather ashamed of her own organization. "That idea ended when we started the Barrier project. My grandfather was not comfortable, nor was I..with killing five boys in cold blood. But when we discovered we could not find the girls, my grandfather knew why. He said they weren't ready. He had this theory, The Amours chose the owners, you where all picked for your roles. But they where born into theirs. He believed that the women who died, would be born again, reincarnated, they would come back somehow in some way, their souls would be recreated. When my cousins where born, I remember him telling me, 'how fortunate we are, We have two of them in our family. The green earth and night sky.' I used to be quite jealous of them, but I care for them, they are my family. Their all I have left. My parents died when I was 14, Car accident, just bad roads in the rain and people driving recklessly. I remember you both staying beside me, and sleeping over every night so I wouldn't be alone."

Anne smiled, "We're family Kumi. Sure you almost killed us, but." She smiled, "we're still family, we would never leave you behind."

Nasuti took Kumi's hand in hers and comforted her, "Kumi, It's ok. Everyone here understands you had to make some hard choices. We all know about hard choices and loss, this hasn't been easy for anyone."

Ryo picked up one of the folders and flipped through it, "Wait what exactly did you mean, they where BORN into it? while we where chosen?"

Andrea was sitting beside Touma with her dog's head in her lap, now that Cerberus only had one head again, she was scratching behind his ears, "She means.. We ARE the women who died. Same soul, different body. We died and we got a new life. Reincarnation. So while you where picked, given your armors. Our choice was made for us already. We where made for this." She tapped the amulet around her neck, "You have Destinies, it's what you are meant to do, you can change your destiny, mold it for yourself. We have Fate, it's out of our control, it's unavoidable, pre decided. Destiny sounds more.. positive. Fate sounds like.." She took a deep breathe and touched the spot on her chest she remembered that glowing orb being pushed into.

"It sounds like the end." Fang stood up, "Like there was never a choice for us, we're set on a path with high walls we can't climb over and whatever is at the end. That's what we're getting. Maybe we get happy endings, or maybe we don't. I'd like to have hope for a good one though. I still have stuff to do." She looked at Goro, "Someone to do." She smirked at him. He blushed and looked away from her, he adored her but she could be so bad.

Yori groaned at Fang, "Are we really having a talk about the difference between this? Yes, Ok if we go with that. That. IDEA. That we are THEM. They died, it does not mean WE have to, but right now..we don't have a chance at this. I know Phoenix can do more then she's showing me. I just, it's like she's asleep. And just needs to wake up. I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I'm getting married, I have my future ahead of me, and I won't let some crazy ghost hitchhiking in my heart ruin it for me!" She looked so frustrated as she sat there. Shin couldn't help it, she looked so strong, he was rather proud of her.

So Shin spoke up,"Look, there's no reason for any of us to get worked up over this. Fate and Destiny. there's more to this and us then just that. And we'll just have to get through it together." Shin looked over at everyone. "We really shouldn't even be fighting about this, we've been in this spot before. But now there are five more who need our help. Sunny?" He looked to Shu's girlfriend who was currently nibbling on a cookie. "What where you doing before, when you fought that.. beast?"

"Oh!" She handed the half eaten, sugar free cookie over to Shu to devour. "I learned that I could, well it's like before a battle I can create a 'net', a barrier and it can trap spirit based anything really. Like a battle dome! But also if timed right can create a 'copy' of the battlefield area, and when everything is done. I can 'reset' the field fixing any damages our battle caused. But it's really draining to do it, I can't do anything else. I can see everything within that barrier, every angle and position, it's how I'm able to coordinate our attacks. It just comes naturally, Being in time with each other was something I learned when I lived in Seoul, when I was acting and then the short time in that Pop group. Teamwork, we have to work together."

Nasuti smiled, "So Siren can currently build barriers and directs everything, Gaia..more like a sharpshooter?"

"Support! Long distance and restraining abilities currently. I can turn the arrows into rope, but mostly I just tie things up with it. I don't get too close because I have no defense, but I don't miss." Anne shrugged her shoulders. "It's kind of silly and weak, but hopefully there's more to her then this."

Nasuti looked to Fang and Yori, "Golem, .. summons or creates actual Golems? and Phoenix..defense and some fire based attacks?"

Touma looked up and listened in before leaning in close to Andrea, "Those are game terms."

Andrea grinned, "That would be my fault. We all like RPGs, so we took those terms and ideas and applied it to our roles."

Yori nodded, "Mostly Shield, I have to pull down the shield to even throw the spear, I can't do both. But I can heal, though I've been told it feels like a hot iron brand on the skin, So controlled Defense with Support abilities, But I do have weapons so I think I can do combat, I just never really tried it."

Fang groaned in frustration at her own abilities, "I can only summon ONE at time though, I have to even watch how big I make them, The bigger I make them the weaker they are. I feel like I should be able to more then that." Fang looked down at the floor. "I feel useless when I watch one of my golems get torn apart by those creatures. But I can fight and have in one on one combat against the smaller ones."

"Why did, Sunny why did you keep directing Andrea to keep the attention on her?" Ryo spoke up looking over at Sunny.

But getting the answer from Andrea, "Because I can't die." She yawned and looked up at the ceiling. "I can handle and endure every attack. I can picked up and thrown, impaled as today suggests. I heal very fast, apparently, but some blows just do nothing, it's almost like an invulnerability. But my own attacks are not very strong. So I'm bait, because I can survive being the lure, I mean as long as I don't get my head ripped off or something more serious, I'm fine. Just my own attacks are not very strong, which seems unbalanced. It feels like I should have stronger attacks and a lower self-defense or healing ability. " Andrea folded her arms, "I have AXES for weapons, that's very close combat and used in a strict offensive manner. It feels weird as it is now."

"But you got hurt, we all saw you get hurt, Yori had to heal you." Seiji looked over at her, interested in that answer.

"Blood Rush Fever." Sunny whispered before explaining, "It was an idea I got, just seemed to pop into my head, like a whisper. The possibility of being able to force one of us to be at a higher power level. Andrea was the only choice because she can handle so much damage. If it went wrong, she'd survive. So we tried it, and it works. But it decreases her healing ability, and things can actually hurt her. But her power gets stronger with the type of hits she can take. I'd rather not have to use that again."

"So, we need to 'wake up' your abilities." Nasuti tapped away on her computer, "Well, what if we take the girls where each one of you reached full power with your old armors? Maybe it will trigger something, like a switch?"

Yori leaned against Shin, "Our wedding is in a week, Why don't we all take what a month? To get our personal affairs in order, handle our lives first, and then tend to this? We already have our honeymoon booked. We're going to Hawaii two days after our wedding." She blinked and looked at Shin, "We're getting MARRIED in FOUR DAYS."

Shin laughed then, "All of this happens and the fact our wedding is coming up is what gets to you?" That was refreshing though, a nice break from the stress of the armors and battles. All she cares about is her marriage to him.

"Somehow the fear of our wedding getting ruined, seems more important to me. I'm going to be a wife soon. I'll have a HUSBAND." She was blushing, and looked so excited, "I'm so excited and nervous." Yori stood up, "So give us a month?"

Nasuti agreed as did everyone else, as it was getting late people started heading home or to nearby hotels, leaving in small groups, it was an exhausting but exciting day.

Andrea sat on her bike watching as the others waved and said their goodbyes, watched as cars drove off. A sharp pain in her chest, she leaned over and breathed through the pain. She didn't like tapping into Hades much. At least not lately, it felt like the more she fought the weaker she got, the more exhausted she felt. She watched happy couples leave together, and she felt lonely. Which was odd considering.

They hadn't grown distant, he had been busy with school until now and training her. She had felt a little guilty over that, instead of going out on dates, she was sparring with him. Even though they where both exhausted afterwards, it wasn't the kind of exhausted she wanted.

She straddled her bike her helmet and gloves in her lap. She was looking down into her helmet lost in thought, when she felt a hand on the back of her neck and move upwards into her hair. She made a pleasant little sound like a happy sigh. "Come to my place." It wasn't really much of a question coming from him.

"Is Seiji staying over again?"

"No, he's going with Nasuti."

"Ok, I'll meet you there." She felt his fingers slip out of her hair.

"Libra?" He was looking at the paint job on her new bike, the stars on it.

Andrea smiled, "I decided to name the bike Libra." She ran her fingers over the painted white dots on the bike, the lines she and Fang carefully painted to connect them.

Touma smirked, "The scales?"

"No," She looked over at him, "The stars of Libra are also considered to be a representation of the Golden Chariot of Pluto." She chuckled, "And Pluto is another name for the god Hades."

"And it's my sign."

"And I'm a Sagittarius which is the Archer, and you happen to be one." She reached over taking hold of his shirt to tug him closer, "Are you alluding that the stars designed us?"

"You're the one who said Fate was predetermined." He leaned forward to steal a kiss. That night she slept cuddled up in his arms, finding peace in her mind, and a gropey hand under her shirt in the morning from a still passed out boyfriend.

~

Ryo claimed he was staying behind to help Kumi, which wasn't untrue. This was a lot to think about, "Did you know that I was Rekka, when you?"

Kumi was cleaning up and putting her books and papers away, "Yes, but that's not why I like you. That would be silly and dangerous. I tried to talk myself out of being attracted to you, because you are Rekka. You could die, and then where would I be?"

Ryo slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm not going anywhere." He felt her relax and lean back in his arms, before turning around and facing him.

"You aren't mad at me for keeping all of this quiet?" She looked worried.

Ryo shrugged, "I've been living with this since I was 14." He lead her to a sofa and sat down with her, "I thought you said you got involved with this when your grandfather got sick, but you also said you've been apart of this since after the first attack?"

Kumi chuckled, "I've always known about Temple. I've always lived here, my parents used to live here with me and my grandfather. My father was the eldest son. So this is just what I've grown up with. My grandfather was diagnosed early, he took medication to help, but as it got worse, I got more responsibility." She leaned against him, "Thank you for not breaking up with me over this."

"I wouldn't do something that stupid." He smiled and cuddled her in his arms, until they both drifted asleep.


	5. I Choose You (Barcelona)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, a honeymoon, engagements.
> 
> In the shadow of destiny and fate, life goes on.

"I'm getting married." Yori sat there getting her makeup done, then her hair done, and then the process of sticking her into her wedding kimono, She looked at Shin who was already dressed in his traditional attire, "Mr. My attire is easy to put on, wipe that grin off your face."

"You look beautiful." He chuckled as his beloved wife to be turned a bright shade of red and lowered her head. "Can't wait to see you in the other dress, the one you won't let me see."

"It's bad luck! That's what the twins say!" Yori fussed and groaned. "Breathing isn't fun in this." She exhaled and whimpered, "My hands are shaking, why are my hands shaking." Shin walked over and held her hands in his. 

"I'm right here, it's ok." He let go of her hands and watched as she finished getting dressed into the bridal kimono.

The Traditional ceremony went off perfectly, after they left, the real madness began. Getting to the modern wedding venue and changing clothes, which was far easier for Shin then it was for Yori.

Shin and his friends getting into their suits, Shu was his best man. "First one to get married! How are you feeling?"

Shin was fixing his tie, everyone in black suits, even him. The only difference was that he had a Turquoise blue vest, while the rest of them had black ones. But everyone had black ties. "I will feel better, when I see her." He paused, "Two days from now when I'm sitting on a beach in Hawaii beside my wife who will be wearing a bikini."

"Sounds like your more excited about the honeymoon." Ryo was helping Touma pin on the flower to his jacket. 

Seiji walked over to Shin holding up a bottle of water - they where all ignoring one of two photographers that where there to photograph the wedding, the second was on the girl's side taking photos. "Sounds relaxing."

"It will be, swim in the ocean..." Shin smiled.

"Get a lot of use out of the hotel bed." Touma chimed in, he had a smirk on his face.

Shin couldn't help but smile, "Well, we do want children."

"Hey, if you need some advice on how to please your lady.." Shu grinned at Shin. Shin's eyes went to Touma, the look on their archer's face had went from smiling to irritated rather quickly. Which was understandable, given that Shu's 'experience' dealt with Touma's girlfriend.

Touma had walked over and had put his arm around Shu's shoulders, "This is where you shut up." He watched Shu frown and mutter out an apology. "Accepted. Shin it's almost time."

While on Yori's side, Anne was her maid of Honor. Because she was able to go with her to everything, dress shopping, helping pick out the bridesmaids dresses...which where rather nice and not ugly. Knee length chiffon dresses, with fitted waists and busts and straps, in coral pink. She was considering doing strapless dresses.

Except she got a glare from her friends, Strapless dresses never enjoy staying up, and none of the girls wanted to be tugging up their dresses all day. 

Andrea was standing there, "I'm in a -dress- a PINK dress." She looked down at her heels, "Shoes are really cute though."

Yori giggled, "I've never seen you wear a dress before!" Her wedding dress was a beautiful pure white, ballgown style, with lace and cap sleeves. No necklace, but a pearl bracelet and earrings. Her hair styled up as her tiara and veil where placed on her head, Anne was carefully helping secure the tiara and veil, while Sunny was helping her put shoes on, since she could not see her feet. Fang and Andrea where holding everyone's bouquets.

"Stop moving your head!" Anne fussed as he carefully adjusted the headpieces.

Fang looked at Andrea, "Wait, are you seriously the only one who has never worn a dress on a date with their boyfriend?" She laughed when she saw the look of embarrassment on Andrea's face.

"I do wear dresses, just they are very formal and expensive. I only wear them to watch Ballet." Andrea defended herself. "He has seen me in a skirt before, but that was my old school uniform."

Anne giggled, "She has no casual dresses and won't wear any of mine."

"How's my beautiful daughter?" Yori's father walked in and smiled as his daughter stood up. He was so proud and happy. He lowered her veil, and she took his arm, Shin went up ahead of everyone else and waited. Calming himself down. His mother was smiling so brightly, just overjoyed to be seeing this day.

Shu took Anne's arm in his, Ryo took Sunny's, Touma took Andrea's, and Seiji took Fang's. The music cued up, Shin cried when he saw her.

Their wedding went off perfectly, There was music, dancing, food, photos taken and memories made. Such as Nasuti catching the bouquet first, and all of Seiji's friends waiting till the last minute and backing away making sure he caught the garter belt. They tricked him.

At the end of the night, Shin had something, someone he thought he would never be able to have only a few years ago. When he protested against fighting, hating the armor, calling himself weak, deciding that it was his life.

He had a wife by his side now. He found the comfort he sought.

And deeply regretted the whole -karaoke at the wedding idea-. Alcohol + stupid friends = pain. Though the look on Andrea's face as she stared at her tone-deaf boyfriend who was slightly intoxicated attempt to sing with Seiji, who was also tone-deaf, was equal to the look on Nasuti's face, who stood by Andrea. A look of horror and disappointment.

"Why are we with them?" Nasuti questioned.

"They are cute? So if we marry them and have kids, the babies won't be ugly." Andrea groaned and covered her ears - thankful for Ryo and Shu's intervention of dragging the two tone-deaf men away.

"That sounds like a good reason." Nasuti said, she clinked her glass against Andrea's "To not having ugly babies."

Andrea giggled, "To not having ugly babies. I can drink to that. Let's hope they end up with our common sense as well." She narrowed her eyes at Touma and Seiji, who had finally sat down and had switched out the alcohol with water.

Nasuti grinned, "Oh you have no idea how badly I hope my future children take after me and not him."

Touma and Seiji where quickly replaced by Sunny. Who had singing skills. Yori giggled and placed her head on her new husband's shoulder as they watched their friends. "We have such an odd group of friends."

"I think that is an understatement." Shin sighed and looped an arm around his wife's waist and cuddled her. He was truly happy.

~

"How many buttons are there?" Shin worked the buttons on the back of Yori's dress.

"Too many!" Yori slipped her earrings off and bracelet, then worked hairpins out of her hair and ran her fingers through her freed hair. "Got it?"

"Done, your free." He watched as his wife stepped out of the dress and hung it up. 

"Be right back ok!" She retreated into their hotel room's bathroom, they had the 'honeymoon suite'. "Did you see the look on Nasuti and Seiji's faces when they caught the bouquet and garter?" 

"He looked so offended that the guys stepped away and made sure he was the only one who could catch it." He worked his tie off and vest tossing both to a nearby chair. "We're already packed to leave right?" He grabbed the small stack of Polaroid pictures that Jun had taken and given him. He flipped through them, until he saw her feet in front of him, he looked up and his eyes went wide at the sight before him.

Lacey white bra and panties. "Husband?" Yori had her hands on her hips, she took a step back as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and put her onto the bed, "You like it?"

"I'll like it better off you." He pinned her down kissing her before working his own clothes off, He could be quite passionate when he needed to be. She had a way of making him rise to the task rather easily.

~

Two days later Shin was on a plane to Hawaii, then found himself enjoying a nice week long vacation on a beach with a bikini clad wife, that was enjoying tormenting him a little too much.

"Why do you bend over in front of me like that?" He rubbed his face, attempting to keep calm.

Yori smirked as she wrapped the towel around herself, covering up her bikini clad body, as she sat down on the lounger that Shin was on, beside the resort's pool, "I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about."

He pulled her into his arms, "Are you trying to torture me?"

"No." She corrected him, "I'm trying to get you to fuck me." She yelped as she was picked up and carried away.

"Then I shall do just that." Shin grinned as he carried her away.

Later that night, Shin was watching his wife paint her toenails blue. "Husband, why do you watch me?" Yori looked over at him from her spot on the bed.

"Just thinking, I never told you everything, what happened." He sat down beside her and reached out running his fingers through her hair. "For a long time, I didn't think this was possible, and after Suzunagi. I had just accepted the idea that this kind of peace wasn't meant for me." He smiled at her then, "Who could ever understand what I am. What I've lived through, my destiny? What if I died in battle?" 

Yori leaned close to him and stole a kiss from her husband, "Well I'll just have to make sure you never die in battle." She reached up and touched her necklace, her amulet. Phoenix. 

"Maybe it was more then destiny that made sure I would meet and marry someone who would understand." He noticed the grin on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, my toe nails are dry. I love quick dry nail polish." She grinned at him, "You are rather reflective. We're on our honeymoon, we can worry about your armor and my Phoenix later, right now I thought we where supposed to be spending quality time together."

Shin flopped onto his back on the bed, "Meet and marry someone who.." He lost his train of thought when a pair of panties fell on his face. "OH."

"OH. He says." Yori rolled her eyes. "Suiko no Shin, compassionate, loving, brave, warrior of mine." She moved so she could straddle his lap, "Honeymoon, means we get to relax and enjoy ourselves."

"I like the sound of that." Shin laughed as he tugged her down into his arms, "I'm not being a good husband now am I?" He nuzzled his wife, "How can I make this up to you?" 

"I can think of a few ways." Yori smiled.

~

Two days after the wedding, Andrea was wandering around Osaka, at a shopping district. She didn't take her bike, she'd been with Touma since the wedding, since he had planned a trip for them. They would be leaving the next day. She needed a few things since she had been staying over for so long. She actually wondered how he survived on his own. Given his eating habits, it wasn't that he couldn't cook for himself. He could, just he normally made fast-easy-simple meals, which sometimes where lacking in daily nutritional needs. The sheer amount of sweets and cookies he kept on hand; as well as flavored waters, teas, and coffee. She wondered how he wasn't dead, given how he ate. So she had taken over cooking for him, something she had learned from her parents, they both cooked, Since she had been raised in a mixed culture household. He seemed to be very appreciative of it, even if he did protest that she didn't have to.

She was still reeling from the excitement of their date from the pervious day, he took her to the Osaka science museum. He had been rather excited to go, his friends weren't as interested in it as he was. He had been there by himself before, but this was -special-. He had someone who would enjoy it, and understand it. His excitement had been catching, he seemed overjoyed that he could take someone to a museum and they would enjoy it as much as he did.

~

Oh did he talk, he got to use all his big words, and fancy talk, as his friends would call it. From one exhibit to the next, Touma talked and talked. While Andrea listened. "Breathe, Touma." She tapped him on the nose.

"Sorry." He smiled as he held her hand, "Are you sure this isn't boring you?"

"Do I need to remind you what I was majoring in at college again? The line of work I wanted to go into?" She moved over to another exhibit.

"You will go into it." He reassured her.

Andrea scoffed, "And how exactly is that going to happen?" She narrowed her eyes at the text on an exhibit, reading it.

"Your father and I both, want you to go back to your studies. It would be a waste of your skill, talent, and mind for you not too." He scrunched his nose up at text on the exhibit, "That's..incorrect."

"Well that did just get disproven a month ago, can't expect them to fix it right away." She watched him for a moment before pulling him away from the incorrect exhibit. "You wouldn't mind? Me going back to college? Working?"

"Why would I?" He looked back at the incorrect exhibit, "Maybe we should tell someone it's wrong."

"We're going to leave it alone, Touma. Come on." She lead him to another exhibit, away from people. "You know why I ask."

Touma shifted closer to her and spoke lower, "We are not my parents. It wasn't the fact they both worked that drove them apart. I like your family, better then my own. You know I was alone a lot, they treated me as an adult, not a child. They didn't want a child, they wanted an equal, so they treated me like one. It took awhile for me to get along with my friends when I first met them, I had a hard time realizing that fights didn't mean they didn't like me."

Andrea slipped her hand into his and gave his hand a little squeeze of comfort. Listening to him.

"My mother had a difficult time understanding how important my father saw his work as being, but at the same time he didn't see how important my mother's work was to her. They fought, they fought a lot, I overheard it, all of it. They didn't make time for each other, they barely made time for me. They only came to my high school graduation for a little while, then they both left. But you know that." He grinned at her. "Because you showed up shortly after they left."

Andrea chuckled and fiddled with the exhibit, it was interactive. "All you said was that I just missed them. Your classmates seemed surprised to see me though." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a worn button. 

"Because a girl in a private school uniform showed up and hugged me." He looked at that button, the second button from his old school uniform. "You looked surprised when I gave you that button." 

"You told me it was your heart, Touma." She smiled, "Of course I was surprised. Then I treated you to something to eat, you attended my graduation the following day and we didn't see each other until you showed up at my father's shop with that car." She looked at the next exhibit, "Goodness, this one is wrong too."

"This is why I want you to go back to school, maybe we both can make advancements and make sure this museum has to keep updating it's exhibits." He guided her to the planetarium, "Stars and then maybe we can get some shopping done?"

"Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend knows about a place where we can get dessert."

"Oh? Like the little chocolate cake I got you that you ate in one sitting, then called me up asking me -why I let you do that-?"

Touma blushed, "I...miscalculated my ability to eat a cake in one sitting." He grumbled as she laughed and they continued their date.

~ 

She had done the laundry before she left that morning, and just needed a few items of clothing. For both of them, she had a little list of things. Then some things for their trip. They had grabbed things to cook yesterday so that was taken care of...she paused and looked into a shop window, looking at the rather girly dress.

That bothered her, her own insecurity. She noticed other girls looking at him, even shop girls flirting at him. Pretty, long haired, cute, girly, girls. She looked at her nails, painted black, not floral or a cute manicure. The popularity of rocker styles enabled her to find a wider selection of things she liked. So she liked X Japan, Luna Sea, KMFDM, NOFX, Depeche Mode, and other bands like them. She quite enjoyed Rush, They where a bunch of -nice canadian boys- after all. Her uncles loved them and introduced her to their music. 

But there it was, that expectation of how she should look and act. Closer to her own twin sister, then how she actually was. That style suited her sister. Anne loved it, the dresses, and looking sweet and lovely style. It was frustrating, She did love cute girly things, just not to wear. Unless it was undergarments or sleeping clothes. She had just as many cute under garments as she had sexy ones. She walked into the shop and was approached by a shop girl, she was nervous about asking for help. Not wanting to give up her own style, but wanting to look maybe a bit more cute.

But she understood the underlying fear, the expectation of a japanese woman. To give up her career once married, to stay at home and raise kids. But Touma wanted her to go to school, he wanted her to have her career. So she worried, maybe he did that, or wanted that for her because he didn't see a future between them? Maybe he did? Maybe he didn't want to marry her, or get married at all. These insecurities and worries danced around in her head, maybe he didn't even want kids. Did she want kids? She looked in the mirror at the outfit the shop girl had picked out for her. "So cute." She stepped out and looked at the shop girl, "Ah, what do you think? I..I want my boyfriend to like it." She scolded herself for being this insecure.

"You look very pretty! He will be very happy to see you looking so cute!" The shop girl smiled at her.

"I'll get it, oh! Do you have any couple outfits? We're going on a trip together." Andrea slipped back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. She left the shop with a few items, surprised by the fact she liked what the girl had picked out for her. She quickly finished her shopping and got back to the apartment, finding it empty when she returned. But she found a note from Touma that he had to run out and grab something, but he'd be back soon.

So she went to try on what she bought, finish packing, lay out what she got him, and start dinner.

~

Touma returned, he wanted to get gas in the car now, so he wouldn't need to refuel until they had already left, check the oil, and tires...actually he had driven to her father's shop to get the car looked at and have an important talk with her parents without her being there, more so given how she hadn't met his parents yet. He had also wanted to talk to Anne and Kujuro on his own, and grab something he had Anne get for him.

He stepped into the apartment, he -shared- with his father. Not that the man was ever home. The last few days, it had felt more like a home then it ever did before. He had realized why it only felt like home when she was there, hench his conversation with the family members of the girl who was currently, from what he could tell, cooking. He stared at what he saw.

Now he wasn't sure what got to him the most, The short skirt or the just above the knee socks. He loved her style, it was different, however on the scale of easy to remove, jeans where not very high on the list. He watched her prep ingredients for a few minutes, Taking in the sight before him. Navy blue socks, black short flared skirt, white 3/4 sleeve, fitted top and a black fitted vest over top. Different, but cute. "I'm hungry."

She yelped at the sound of his voice, unaware he had returned. "Well, I'm starting to cook now. If you're that hungry get a snack, we did get more then enough for the trip."

He checked the stove to make sure she hadn't actually started cooking anything. When he was sure she hadn't, He took the knife out of her hand, and picked her up, taking her to his bedroom, shutting the door, and dropping her on his bed.

"I am not food." She sat up on her elbows and watched him as he picked up one of her Luna Sea CD's and put it into his stereo, playing it, and turning it up just a bit. 

"Now you don't need to be so quiet." He reached under her skirt, slipping her panties off, and shifted her so she sat on the edge of the bed

"Touma?" She watched him pause for a moment before leaning in and kissing her. He got on his knees between her legs and kissed her inner thigh, as he put her legs up on his shoulders.

"Yes?" He ran his hands along the inside of her thighs.

She laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, "Never mind." She closed her eyes and allowed him to get to work on her.

~

The music blocked out certain sounds coming from his bedroom, however they also blocked out -other sounds-. Sounds that would have alerted him.

Alerted him that his mother decided to stop by. "Touma-kun!" The woman called out, getting no answer, the rather eccentric woman decided the best course of action, having zero knowledge of her son even having a girlfriend, much less that he was about two seconds away from pushing her to an orgasm, would be to open his bedroom door.

As the door opened, Andrea hit her bliss. 

"Touma-kun!" Ms. Hashiba was smiling until she saw her son. Her eyes grew wide as Andrea saw her and screamed, Touma's face turned red as he caught sight of his mother and made horrible eye contact. Having his mother walk in on him while he was preforming cunnilingus on his girlfriend was something he never thought could happen.

The door shut. His mother slowly walked to the kitchen, trying her best to keep from laughing. But listening in on the conversation that was happening in her son's bedroom. Which was comedy gold.

"WHO WAS THAT?"

"My Mother..she has a key. She just drops by whenever she wants."

"This isn't how I wanted to meet your mother!"

"This isn't how -I- wanted you to meet my mother!"

"You need to put a different shirt on and fix your hair...and your face."

"What's wrong with my face? Why are you changing clothes?"

"Look in a mirror! I bought this to wear for -YOU.-"

"I had a towel in here, where did it go?" The sound of rummaging around, "Oh?" silence as realization finally hit him, "OH. ok." silence for a moment. "Can we just stay in here?"

"Come on, you've faced worse." The door to his bedroom finally opened, Touma's mother had already lost it, and was sitting in a chair giggling her head off. 

She took a deep breathe and looked up at her son, who had changed shirts and his girlfriend, who was now in jeans and a black t-shirt that had a skull and crossbones on it. Now that she had a better look at the girl, she was slightly surprised. She was very cool looking, more sexy - cool, looking then like most girls she saw. She seemed to suit her son, but the girl did make her wonder, She was with her son who was very smart. "Touma-kun? You have a girlfriend?"

Touma sighed, "Yes, mother. This is my girlfriend."

Andrea smiled, trying not to start laughing, over her boyfriend's still red with embarrassment face. "Nakamura Andrea. I wish we had met under less awkward circumstances. It is nice to meet you."

"Oh! It's fine! I was worried Touma would never have a girlfriend!" His mother stood and smiled so brightly, "I am so happy! Touma why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? How long have you been together? What do you study?"

"Mother!" Touma was flustered, "I didn't.."

"He wanted to wait to tell you and his father about me when I could properly meet you. That's why he didn't tell you. He wished to do it properly." Andrea took Touma's hand in hers, reassuring him. "We've been together for a little over a year now." Then the hard question, "I had to leave my studies suddenly due to my father's health. I was studying Astronautical Engineering, But I work as a Mechanic, and help my father run his shop."

"What is this about Astronautics?" In all the fuss, Touma didn't notice that his father had come home, and was walking over to them.

"Genichiro-kun!" Touma's mother smiled, "Touma has a girlfriend! This is her!" Then his mother looked between her son and his girlfriend, "I hope he does not give you any troubles, he is a very late riser."

Andrea couldn't help it, "I don't have any troubles getting him up." Touma's eyes went wide and he covered his face with one of his hands.

Touma's mother however was laughing, "I LIKE HER!" She looked into the kitchen seeing items laid out, "Where you going to cook? I would like to help, we can chat! Your name is very western.."

"My mother is canadian, she came here to teach english and was introduced to my father. They tell me they had a instant connection to each other." Andrea was pulled to the kitchen, she stared at Touma and mouthed -HELP ME-. And only got a smirk from her boyfriend.

Touma's father however looked at his son, and the girl. "This is the one?"

"Yes, this is the one." He stated it very matter-of-factly. "She also fixed the car, it was in bad shape."

~

They all had dinner together, it was odd for Touma to be like this with his parents. To be sitting down having dinner with them together. Touma was however greatly pleased that Andrea was able to keep up his father, him talking about his own work, and her asking about the equipment. As that was her area of study.

"Will you go back to school?" His father asked her.

However it was Touma who responded, "When her father is in better health, I'll make sure she gets to finish her studies."

His mother however gasped, "Are you both getting married?"

Andrea was sipping her drink and began to cough, at the sudden question. "He hasn't asked! It would have been inappropriate for him to ask me, without me meeting his parents first. He's met my family already, But we wouldn't rush into that before I had a chance to meet you." She knew how to save face rather well, "If he had I would have had to decline, until he introduced me."

His mother was the chatty one then, "Are you staying over tonight? We could have fun tomorrow!"

Touma interjected, "Mother, Andrea and I are leaving for a trip together tomorrow morning."

"Oh! Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise." He folded his arms. Watching as Andrea excused herself to clean up and do the dishes. 

"That sounds so romantic!"

Touma stood up and grabbed Andrea's hand, "We have to be up early! Goodnight!"

"We didn't even bathe before bed." Andrea looked over at Touma, who was checking over the directions as he finished packing. She had already changed into simple Pajamas. Cotton jogging shorts and a t-shirt.

"We'll just get up a little earlier." He sighed as he finished packing. "You handled yourself very well with my parents."

She giggled and reached over tugging the back of his shirt, "It was fun meeting them." She yawned and pulled him to bed. 

~

Andrea woke up first, Checking over their bags and letting him sleep. She bathed and got ready first, letting him sleep a little longer since he would be driving. Even made breakfast before going to wake him up, "Come on, I made you breakfast you should eat, bathe and get ready."

Touma sat up yawning, wrapping his arms around her waist and sleepily nuzzling her. He was affectionate in private. "Morning already?" He got up and went about getting ready, pleased over the breakfast that was made for him.

A little while later as they where about to leave, going over the map together, they both saw a camera flash and looked over at Touma's mother who had taken a photo of them, "You both even match! You are too cute!"

The matching part was something they had agreed on, both in button down shirts, his was navy blue, hers was black, jeans and sneakers. The leather jackets where due to her buying him one for his last birthday. It was a -thing- for couples to dress alike. And he had been interested in trying it, more so after seeing pictures of Shin and Yori doing it.

"Mother?" Touma sighed, "I thought you left?"

"Let me take a cute picture of you both together! Please! Touma?" The couple relented and allowed her to take a photo, however it wasn't -cute enough-, which embarrassed Touma.

"We need to get going. It was nice seeing you mother." He yelped as Andrea wrapped her arms around his shoulders, allowing his mother to quickly snap a few more pictures. "Call next time, so I can lock my bedroom door." He grumbled the last part.

"Bye! It was nice meeting you!" Touma grabbed their bags, her hand and dragged her out the door. Andrea laughing the whole way to the car.

~ 

A 7-8 hour drive later, parking the car, and getting their bags.

"Shima Onsen Kashiwaya Ryokan." Andrea stared as they went inside and where treated to rather amazing hospitality. She looked around their room.

"I got us the Kame style room." Touma set their bags down, "We're here for two nights, so we can take our time."

"We have our own private onsen!" She was quite surprised, "This is too much! Why did you go to all the trouble!"

He peeked into the bathroom area with the attached private onsen, "There's three outdoor private ones too." He reached down and helped her take her jacket off, before removing his own, "Do I need a reason?" Touma wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Maybe I wanted a special setting that wasn't my bedroom, or a love hotel."

"Where you actually comparing yourself to that hard headed idiot?" She looked back at him over her shoulder, "Touma, you surpass him in so many ways. You have nothing to worry about. I wondered why we hadn't gone that far yet. I was worried I had done something wrong."

"Just wanted this to be special." He went silent for a moment, "So I'm getting in, joining me?" He began to get undressed and grab his own towels.

"Yes, Just want to enjoy the view for a moment." She grinned at him, watching him start to undress, before he tossed his shirt at her face. 

"I am not putting on a strip show for your enjoyment." He spoke rather pointedly at her before heading in, dropping her towel on her head.

"Come on, I can hum some music!" She laughed and soon after joined him. "Feels amazing to bathe and just relax after such a long car ride." She leaned back in his arms and closed her eyes. "Seiji and Nasuti should come here, we should come back here with them. They get their own room, we get ours. Explore around together, could be fun."

He had one arm wrapped around her waist, he shifted a bit and reached into the towel he had nearby and slipped something into his hand. "Things will be different then." He slipped his arm under the water and took a hold of her hand pulling it above water and quickly slipping something onto one of her fingers. "Hopefully, your family name will be Hashiba."

She was confused at first, she stared at the ring, "How did you..." It was simple and different, it just looked like a golden arrow as a ring. He knew she wasn't the type for traditional jewelry. Then her brain processed the rest, "wait, are you?" She turned around, straddling his lap and staring at him, "Are you serious?" She had already begun crying.

Touma reached out and wiped those tears away, "Andrea? That's not an answer." He folded his arms behind his head and waited. "And yes I am."

"Yes." She shifted herself in his lap for a moment, before sitting up reaching down adjusting both of them, and pushing herself back down onto his lap again, "Is that a more direct answer for you?" 

Touma actually wasn't expecting -that-. The verbal answer, he was expecting. The -she just put herself in the cowgirl position- not so much. She started moving and he found his own pace to meet her. Touma pulled her close as they continued, until he felt that same heat he knew rather well by then. He attempted to shift her off, however her response was to firmly seat herself in his lap. "Andrea?" Touma looked concerned, to do this, that was serious.

"It's ok." She kissed him, "Please?" She looked so sweet to be asking for such an obscene thing, it captivated him. "Touma" She -begged- for him. He did the only thing a good fiance could do, he gave her exactly what she wanted. She let out a contented moan and shifted her hips, staying where she was. "I could get lost in you." She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes, as she enjoyed the afterglow.

"I think I'm the one in you." Cheeky jerk.

She groaned and leaned back, "Bad." She messed up his hair laughing. "I can't believe you said that."

"I can't believe you let me do that inside you." Touma reached up and tried to fix his hair. "What if?"

"It's a safe day." She clarified, "Would it bother you if it did happen?"

Touma thought on that for a moment, "No, the idea does not scare or worry me. It should, but I'm ok with it. I mean, we're older then my mother was when she had me."

"Well let's hope that does not happen anytime soon, wedding first? I don't really want to be pregnant durning our wedding."

"You'll be all fat!"

The look of horrified shock on her face, she shifted off him and dunked him under the water. "That's so mean! How dare you say such a thing to your future wife!"

He yelped and sat back up shaking his head and wiping the water off his face, "That's right. My wife."

"That makes you my husband." She kissed him. She stayed with him for a few more minutes before deciding to get out.

He watched as she slipped out of the private onsen, and wrapped a towel around herself. A few minutes later he heard her voice calling him, dinner was there. He joined her shortly after, "This looks amazing." He sat down and joined her.

"So.." She looked over at him, "You really wouldn't be bothered if you got me pregnant?"

Touma shrugged his shoulders, "I'd hope that we would have planned the pregnancy or been trying to get pregnant rather then just -surprise! you're pregnant.-" He looked up from the food and was confused by the look on her face, "What?"

She stared at him, "You want kids? What about our careers?"

Touma's expression was softer then, and a small smile appeared on his face. "Before I met you, No. I had no intention of being a father. But I never knew anyone who I'd wanted to be a parent with, I know it's a big task. But I see how your parents are with you and your siblings. How Shu's family is. I'd like that. Not as big as Shu's of course! Smaller, much smaller. Maybe two at the most? As for our careers we'll work it out together. I want to be apart of my children's lives, and yours. I aim to be a better husband and father then my father."

"Sunny said we shouldn't have kids." Andrea tried some of the food before them, "Oh! you need to try this one!" She remembered back on what Sunny had said, "She thinks our children would be sarcastic assholes. Because their parents have no filters! And that they would lower heros into shark tanks while rubbing their hands together all while laughing evilly. I told her they would build giant robots."

Touma laughed, "Then I guess we have to have them then, don't we?" He went about to eating, until he noticed a grin on her face, "What?" 

"Touma, did you want to try one of the private outdoor onsens after we eat? The one that looks like a big wooden tub. That one looks cute." She acted so normally, even after what they had done and talked about. "The night sky, the open air...Having to stay quiet."

"We're not sleeping tonight are we?" He smiled at her. 

"I thought you where smart?" 

When they found sleep, it was quite late. But they slept rather well, and awoke to an amazing breakfast, they spent their trip together, happy and at peace. Even if peace meant Touma's endurance was well tested durning that trip. He would never complain though, he enjoyed every second of it.

~

"Move in with me." Their last night there, They had enjoyed a good day together. Walking around, going out for lunch, even picking up a few items for their families and friends when they returned.

"But, My dad and the shop." She leaned against him, snug and warm in their own private onsen for their last night there.

He really was the smartest one of the Troopers, "I already spoke to your parents, I did get permission to ask you." He was smiling, "I also spoke with your sister and Kujuro, and my father. My father will switch rooms with me, so we'll get the bigger room." He paused, "Your father wants you to finish your studies, as do I. Kujuro is going to step in and take a bigger role at the shop, your sister has resigned from the daycare and is going to take over the paperwork for the shop. And when you.. finish your studies, dad has friends in Japan's Institute of Space and Astronautical Science, he says if your good enough he can see about getting you a job there. I'm going to go and work with my father. Not as intense as him! I'll actually come home!" He ran his fingers through her hair and brushed the longer locks away from her left eye. He admired her, she was beautiful to him. "I don't want my marriage to end up like my parents'."

This was a bit overwhelming for her, "All of this, for me? But what about your schooling?" She was in tears, "Why? I'm not worth all this. I don't understand."

But he understood, "You've..had to give up a lot haven't you? I'm only working for a year then going back to study, I need the work experience to get a good job in the field." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, "Because we care about you, because I care about you." He kissed her and wiped her tears away. "So, move in with your useless fiance? Make sure I don't starve? Or eat entire cakes in one sitting?"

She groaned and wrapped her arms around him, "When you put it that way, I guess you DO need someone to take care of you. Ok, yes. I'll move with you. As long as when we get back. We go and fill out the marriage paperwork, get it filed and completed. Have the ceremony later."

"Huh?" He ran his hands down her sides, shifting her so she was sitting in his lap facing him. "What's the urgency?"

"You know why." She looked over at her amulet necklace that sat nearby, beside his little orb he used to summon his own armor. "Soon, we start waking them up. We don't know what that will do. Or what kind of attention it's going to attract." She ran her hands across his shoulders to his chest, "If I'm going to die I'd rather die as your wife. At least on paper. It worries me, It's not that I doubt Nasuti and Kumi's abilities in helping us, just I'm scared of what may come of it." Andrea kissed him, "Ease my troubled mind ok?"

He was silent as she spoke, she wasn't lying. It was worrying. "Alright, when we get back. We'll get the paperwork done. Invite Seiji and Nasuti to come with us, as we move you into our place." Touma wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled on her neck, "Anything you want."

She smirked, "By the way, we're going to need to do something about that whole your mom just drops by whenever she wants thing. That was very awkward, and unless you want to explain to your children someday that when they where conceived their grandma walked into the room; you might want to talk to her."

He laughed, "Ok! I'll talk to her about it!"

~

Seiji had planned it well, at least he hoped he had. He went over his mental checklist again, and again. Reservations, flowers, ring, hotel room - in a nice hotel; not some love hotel. 

He took a deep breathe as he waited for her outside her house in Shinjuku, the Manor. "Sorry!" Nasuti stepped outside, locking up the house. She was dressed rather lovely, a nice dress for their date, her hair done up. 

She was breathe taking to him, of course he had been harbouring a crush on her since he was 14. He just didn't do anything about it until he was 17, and got promptly shut down and told to ask her again after he finished high school. They had taken it slow, mostly because it's how she wanted to do things. He never pressured her, he would never pressure her.

But now, now he could finally ask her to be his wife. "It's fine, you look amazing." He smiled at her and opened the door for him, the perfect display of gentlemanly behavior. 

So he took her out on their date, a fine french restaurant, some window shopping - and actual shopping, Then he escorted her to the hotel room, where she was greeted by flowers on the bed and a small box. He watched her pick up the box and open it, staring at the ring inside.

"Seiji?" Nasuti looked over at him. She had expected a proposal, eventually. But she was expecting something more flashy, but then again. This was Seiji. He just was not the flashy type.

Seiji walked over to her and took the ring out of the box and took her hand into his, "I know you get upset when you see girls flirt at me. I do see the look you get on your face every time we are out together and someone assumes we're just friends. I've waited years to ask you to marry me. So would you consider marriage to me?"

Nasuti blushed and nodded, wiping tears away as she watched him slip a ring onto her finger. "Yes, yes! Of course. You've been so patient." She slipped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. If anyone had told her years ago, that she'd end up engaged to HIM, she would have thought they where crazy.

"So, Like the hotel room?"

He was still a guy. "Are you alluding to something?" She smirked at him.

"We've never even slept in the same bed, much less anything else." He moved the flowers off the bed and tugged her to sit on it with him.

Nasuti giggled and kissed the tip of his nose, "We could have sex? I mean if you want too. I'll understand if you don't."

"Yes." Seiji blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Yes, I do."

"That's my line." She teased, "OH! This is so funny! Touma is taking Andrea on a trip so he can propose to her! They should be on their trip now."

"Of course he is." Seiji groaned as he laid her on the bed and stood up to get undressed, so she could watch. He knew she liked watching him, he had caught her watching him mediate before, and strip out of his soaked clothes after his horrible friends dragged both him and Touma out of the Manor once and threw them both into the lake. For fun.

"He didn't tell you?" Nasuti lay there and blushed as she watched him take his time getting undressed.

Seiji was unbuttoning his shirt, "As close as Touma and I are, he has been keeping his love life to himself. Well, aside from when he told me that Shu and Andrea used to be rather intimate with each other, but that was before Touma got involved with her. Which I'm fine with. I have no desire to know about my friends' sex lives as I have no desire in them learning about mine."

She sat up and narrowed her eyes at him, "You have a sex life?"

"After tonight I will!" He grinned at her and got on the bed, pants still on. "Now how do I get that dress off you?"

"Say please?" She tugged him on top of her.

"Please." 

~

Sunny and Shu where over at the house she lived in with her mother, it wasn't a big house, two floors and rather compact. But it suited them. Sunny had the upstairs bedroom to herself, while her mother had turned the downstairs -study- into a bedroom for herself.

Sunny was laying on her bed that day, reading a magazine. Shu was snuggled up beside her, half asleep. It was a lazy rainy day. He didn't have to work at the restaurant that day, and it was raining too badly to go anywhere.

Thunder roared and lighting crashed, Sunny yelped at how close it was. "Stupid storm."

"Come here." Shu grumbled as he tugged her into his arms and snuggled her. "I'll protect you."

"If you're going to protect me, who will protect you?" He had rather recently, told her of everything that had happened to him, and may have informed her of his whole -jump off a building to draw out Suzunagi- thing. "You won't ever jump off a building again will you?" That part greatly concerned her.

"No, I'm not going to do that again." He yawned and closed his eyes. "Shouldn't have told you I did that."

"I would have found out anyway! It's better you did!" She wiggled free of his arms, "I forgot! I need to run down to the store and grab something to cook for dinner! I'll be right back!"

Shu groaned, "Do you want me to come?"

"Of course not, if you come with me, I'll end up buying twice as much! I'll be right back!" She stole a kiss and quickly left.

Shu sighed as he was left alone. He laid there for five minutes before rolling off her bed and deciding that the best course of action was to just work out, push ups. Exert some of his pent up energy. 

Sunny returned and put the food away, not pleased over the fact her umbrella had broken due to the winds, and she was soaked. Bathing seemed like a good idea. Until she went to her room - expecting to find Shu fast asleep. Instead finding him facing away from the door, doing push ups. She stood there, watching him, admiring him and the view. And the lovely sounds he made. "I'm so jealous, I thought you only made those sounds for me."

Shu faltered and fell, he rolled over and looked at her. "I didn't know you got back already." He sat up and reached out for her, "I can, just come here."

"You must be joking. You are all sweaty and gross. You are not touching me without a bath first." She saw the sad look on his face, "Which is where I'm headed, if you'd like to join me?"

"Yes I'd love to join you." He scrambled to his feet and tried to hug her, only to have her duck out of his attempt. "Hey!"

"You are NOT touching me until your clean! I don't want sweat stains on this dress!" Sunny laughed as she escaped him and made it to the bathroom; where she could quickly undress, and throw her bra at his head when he made it into the bathroom. She managed to keep out of his grasp until after they both had washed up and rinsed off.

Sunny tossed a bright pink, floral scented bath bomb into the tub and dragged him in, "Now we'll both smell nice."

"I thought I was getting sex?" Shu pouted and wrapped his arms around her.

"You had sex when you first showed up! You want to go again?" 

"Yes? So I get a little hot and bothered around you." He grumbled, "You'll be my wife anyway..."

"You are NOT allowed to propose to me in a bathtub." Sunny leaned back against him, sitting in his lap. "But I guess we should practice." 

"I haven't bought a ring yet, I want it to be a surprise." He nuzzled into her neck, "practice?"

Sunny turned around and kissed him, "Well, I do want to have lots of kids...so maybe we should practice on how we make children?"

"That is the weirdest way to suggest having sex..." Shu returned the kiss, "But it works, so we should practice." He grinned as he adjusted her in his lap, "Lots of practice."

~

It took two days for Andrea to move into Touma's apartment, one day was spent with her packing up her things; while Touma and his father moved furniture around, throwing out old furniture - mostly the beds, and replacing them with new ones.

"Your mother and I where talking." Genichiro looked over at his son as they finished setting up the bed in the larger bedroom. Touma's belongings where in piles on the floor - he would put them away once Andrea's stuff was there. 

"Should I be concerned?" Touma opened up a box from Ikea and started reading the instructions. Andrea wasn't bringing any furniture, but new stuff was needed for the bedroom. Mostly shelving and a larger desk that they would share.

The older man smiled, "We're going to buy a house over in Tsukuba. Your mother has been looking at some larger ones. We both have a lot of money saved up so we're going to buy it together." He opened up another box and began work on assembling the desk, while Touma worked on the shelves.

Touma stared at his father, "WHAT? Why? And Tsukuba?"

"Well for one my department in Kyoto is moving to Tokyo in the next two years, Tsukuba is a nice place to live. I'll be working with Japan's Institute of Space and Astronautical Science." Then he smiled, "The houses your mother has been looking at, should be big enough for grandchildren. "

"What?" Touma stopped assembling the shelf, before he ended up messing it up. 

Genichiro looked at his son and smiled, "Your mother wishes to move in with us, something she said about -being a better grandmother then she was a mother.- The house is a wedding gift to you and Andrea. With enough room for me to live with you both, as well as your mother." He smiled bigger, "And enough room for grandchildren!"

Touma just stared at his father, "Father, are you feeling alright?" He narrowed his eyes, "My children, any she and I have, will not be raised like how I was. I apologize but I have full intention of allowing my children to be children, and being home for my family."

A sad smile on his father's face, "Did your mother and I really do that bad of a job raising you? We both know that we where not equiped to handle raising a child. But you turned out quite well."

"No, just." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I remember the fights between you and mother. I was lonely until I met my friends, and until I met her I didn't believe I would just find someone who would want to be with me, much less marry me. I just worry that what happened to you and mother will happen to me and her."

His father stood up and walked over to his son, he carefully placed his hand on his shoulder. "I need to show you something." He lead his son to the smaller bedroom - the one that once was Touma's but now was his father's. Genichiro rooted through a box and pulled out an old photo album. "You never met your grandmother. My mother."

Touma followed his father out to the sofa and sat down beside him. "No, she passed before I was born. Grandfather would tell me about her, not much, he always sounds sad when he talks about her."

His father opened up the album. Old photos of Touma's grandparents together, a wedding photo of Touma's parents. And many very old photos of a happy couple together, posing. "This is your grandmother shortly after she married your grandfather. They met each other young, when they where in high school. They married shortly after they both graduated from high school. My mother was a wonderful, kind woman. But you never got her mad. Hell had no fury like that woman when she was angry. My own father feared her temper."

Touma took the album into his lap and flipped through it. "I wish I had met her."

"You got her eye and hair color, and her temper. My parents had a good long marriage until cancer took your grandmother. I never saw my father cry until she passed. I've never seen him cry since. They put each other and me first. They both pushed me to get a good education, they wanted me to succeed. I owe my career to my parents, to my mother. She spent hours trying to help me with my schoolwork. She would have been disappointed in me, for how I handled my own marriage, and raising my own son." Genichiro stood up and walked to the kitchen, "You and Andrea will be fine, your mother and I we did a lot of things wrong. I know this now, I want to apologize to you for my failure."

"You didn't fail me, mother didn't fail me." Touma closed the album, "Just a house...I'm surprised."

His father laughed, "We choose Tsukuba due to it's science and technology research centers. It's close enough to Tokyo that an express train will take me there and back home rather easily. Good schools in the area."

"It's not close to her family." Touma rubbed his face with his hands, "I just wish you both would have talked to me before deciding this."

"Than talk to her, but I would need to move in two years anyway. Your mother has this idea in her head that with her living with us, you and Andrea can finish your educations, and have your careers..." He paused, "And she can take care of her grandchildren." He saw the look of horror on his son's face. "Her heart is in the right place."

"Yes it is." Touma yawned, "Come on, coffee and back to work, Andrea moves in tomorrow. Seiji and Nasuti are coming over to help and then staying in a hotel nearby and going with us when we file the paperwork."

His father laughed as he started the coffee maker, pouring him and his son two cups worth - adding sugar and cream. "Alright, just don't worry about your marriage, I am sure you will do far better as a husband then I did. You take after your grandfather in many ways."

~

"Such big strong men! Carrying all those heavy boxes!" Andrea stood in the kitchen sipping tea with Nasuti as they WATCHED Touma and Seiji carry her things into the apartment. They both had been too stubborn to allow the girls to do it, "Thank you for coming along with us tomorrow, as our witnesses."

Nasuti giggled, "It's no trouble! So Touma's parents are getting a house?" 

"That's what Touma told me over the phone last night. Well it's more for us, they'll just live there with us. I'll be farther away from my family. But Tsukuba is closer to family then my old plan of moving to Canada is." Andrea eyed the ring on Nasuti's finger, "So whens the wedding?"

"Haven't decided yet! Need to see when my family and his can get together first, then we'll decide the date for the ceremony." Nasuti blushed as she looked at her engagement ring. 

"Are you both going to help?" Seiji set the last box down, Touma was in the bedroom trying to put things away.

"I guess we should." Andrea wandered into the bedroom to help Touma put things away, opening up a box and staring at the contents. "What is this?" Nasuti and Seiji had joined them. 

Nasuti peeked into the box and gasped. Seiji looked over and groaned. "Touma, your fiancee found your porn."

Touma looked back at them, "Huh? Oh that's not mine. That's Shin's. He asked me to hold on to it while he moved into his new house before his wedding. I need to give it back to him. He didn't want Yori seeing it."

"Naughty Nurses?..There is a LOT of nurse related porn in here.." Andrea rooted through it, "Isn't Yori a nurse? Yes she is. Oh my god."

"You don't have anything like this do you Seiji?" Nasuti looked over at her darling fiance.

Seiji's eyes went a bit wide, "No. of course not." He lied. Touma laughed.

~

Shu looked into his bedroom in horror. His girlfriend, his mother, and both of his sisters where going through all his clothes. "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"This has holes in it." Rinfi held up an old t-shirt and then looked at her brother, "We're cleaning."

Sunny held up a pair of overalls, "This needs to be set on fire."

"I like those!" Shu pushed his way into the room, ignoring his mother who was sorting through his socks, throwing out anything with holes in it. "Stop! stop!"

"We're going shopping and getting you new clothes!" Sunny tossed the ugly overalls to Chun Fa who grabbed them and shoved them into a trash bag.

"I DON'T NEED NEW CLOTHES!"

"Are you sure?" Sunny held up a pair of rather short shorts. "I'm pretty sure you can't fit in these and some of these shirts are just awful." She stood up and folded her arms, "We made a list of things you need, come on, We're going shopping. "

Shu groaned and followed his girlfriend, and about an hour later. "I liked those overalls, they where my best clothes."

"Uh huh, well we'll get you better clothes." Sunny looked through a rack of shirts, "Oh! Nasuti called, Seiji proposed! And Touma proposed to Andrea!"

Shu froze for just a moment. "Oh."

Sunny caught that, "You still like her don't you? Don't worry I understand, I mean I like her too." She looked over at him.

"I like you more." Shu walked over to her and gently touched her back, "Sorry, wait.. what do you mean you like her too?" He looked at his girlfriend, with a confused expression on his face.

"Exactly what I said." She held up a shirt against him, "This will look nice on you." She looked up at him and smiled, "You should be happy for your friends. I am happy for them."

Shu chuckled and looked at the shirt, and at her. "I still need to buy you a ring." He fibbed to her, he had already bought the ring, and was aware of Seiji's desire to propose to Nasuti after Shin's wedding. But hadn't been aware of Touma's plans to propose to Andrea. So he had plans to propose to Sunny a little later.

"After I see what Nasuti and Andrea's rings look like." She held up another shirt and hunted down some jeans. "Though, I have no doubt you are able to pick out something pretty. I always like the gifts you get me. Oh! Fang asked me to please ask you to stop glaring at her boyfriend every time you see him, it makes them feel awkward. I know you and him have a bad past with each other, but he makes Fang happy."

Shu looked down at the clothes in his arms, "I'll try. Hey can we go eat after this?" 

"Of course!" She kissed his nose, "Now go try that stuff on! I want to see how everything looks on you!"

**Author's Note:**

> http://yst-rw.tumblr.com/
> 
> Art for for fic is being posted to that Tumblr.


End file.
